Saturday Night Fever
by amandac3
Summary: The sequel to Last Friday Night. Catch up with the gang in Las Vegas and follow them on the journey of life. Love, marriage and liquor before beer, a little bump and grind, food, tattoos and painted toes. Or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola mis amigos. I'm gonna attempt a sequel here. But before you start jumpy clapping in excitement, please know that I really have no idea where I'm going with this new tale. There is no plan and it may very well suck balls. Which I guess may not be a bad thing to some. LOL! I'm just gonna write and post as it comes to me. I'll try to update a couple times a week, some chapters may be long, some may be short, and some may be medium sized. Just depends on my mood I suppose. Anywho… I hope you missed these characters as much as me. And I missed all of you too. **

**X's and O's to my betas, LovinRob and DannysMom. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>This is where we last left our two lovebirds:<p>

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" we hear my mother screaming through the door._

_"Oh shit!"_

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>Edward<strong>

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" My mother shouts as she continues to bang on the door.

I drop my head into Bella's neck and my rapidly shrinking cock makes a hasty retreat from her pussy. I'm not really in the mood to deal with my mother right now. I'm blissfully happy at the moment and she is going to come in here and lay the most epic guilt trip ever on me. I need to think of something, and fast, before the other hotel patrons call security on her loud ass.

"Damn it." I groan, lifting myself off Bella.

I hop off the bed and dig in my unpacked suitcase for something to wear. I pull on my grey plaid PJ pants and a black wife beater. I scrub my hands over my face and sigh as I look towards the door.

"Well let's get this over with." I say, turning back towards the bed to only see that it is now empty.

I hear the lock on the bathroom door click into place and just shake my head.

"Chicken shit!" I shout at her though the door.

"I love you Wardo." Is her muffled response.

I walk towards the door, slowly. When she's mad at me my mother always makes me feel like I'm 5 years old again. I hate making her angry. Well, time to face the music I think to myself as I plaster a smile on my face and pull the door open.

My mother is standing there, slightly hunched forward, her shoulders are heaving and she's flushed in the face.

"Mama! I missed you so much!" I say, reaching out to pull her in for a hug.

She bats my hand away and storms by me into the room without a word. My father gives me a sympathetic look and a squeeze to my shoulder.

"Son."

"Hey pops." I whisper, giving him a sad smile.

"It'll be fine, just let her rage for a minute. I'm not necessarily pleased with you, but congratulations none the less."

My dad has always been the level headed parent where as my mom can overreact with the best of them. Case in point, she's pacing, well it's more like stalking, back and forth, and muttering who the fuck knows what under her breath while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Mama?" I practically whisper.

She stops and looks at me, glares really and I shrink down into myself. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me that look. You know the one. The 'explain yourself before I kick your ass from here to next week for being such a stupid dumb fuck by getting married, in Vegas, in a sleazy drive thru chapel, by James Bond no less, in jeans and a tee shirt, while you were drunk, the night before your brother's wedding, without your parents or said brother present' look.

"I'm sorry." I say shrugging my shoulders.

My mom just huffs and starts with her stalking again.

After a few minutes, we hear the bathroom door open and Bella walks out in crazy short denim cut-offs, a shiny metallic grey tank top and those motherfucking fuck me boots. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and I can see the sparkle from her wedding ring as she nervously rubs at her collarbone. I'm regretting not putting any underwear on now because the flimsy cotton is not hiding my growing excitement at the sight of my beautiful wife. My mother stops short and smiles brilliantly at Bella.

"There she is, my new daughter-in-law. Come, come, come." My mother says, pulling Bella into a tight hug.

I frown at the warm reception HB gets when I haven't even been granted a single word since I opened the damn door to them.

"It's good to see you again Charlotte." Bella says as my mom rocks them back forth, still hugging. She finally lets Bella go and glares at me again.

"Edward, I'm so disappointed that you took this wonderful girl's chance at a real wedding away. I mean really, how selfish can you be?" She says.

"Mama M, he didn't take anything away from me. If anything, I took it away from him. He was hesitant to do it like we did, but I insisted. It was perfect and perfect for us. Well, except that none of you were there. I know you're mad, but be mad at me and not Edward ok?" Bella says.

HB walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. She smiles brightly as she lifts up on her toes to kiss my chin. I can't help but smile back and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Mama, I really am sorry. But HB is right, it was perfectly us, spontaneous and crazy. We got lots of pictures and I'm pretty sure there is a video in the bag too." I tell her, eyeing the purple gift bag that's sitting on the desk.

"We'll have to get Rosie's laptop to watch it. I'm sure she won't mind. And just so you know, I may not remember much, but I'm fairly certain the chapel was not of the sleazy drive thru variety, aside from the crusty old cowboy who only had eyes for Bella." I tell her.

"You haven't watched the video yet?" My mother asks, her tone softening.

"Nope. We should watch it together. I can't guarantee we didn't act like fools, but I'd like to watch it with you and dad."

"Ok." She says, smiling at me finally.

"I'll call Lita." Bella tells us, walking to her purse.

10 minutes later, our hotel room is way too crowded. Rosalie took it upon herself to invite everyone over to watch the video. So with my mom and dad seated front and center in front of the laptop and Bella and I standing right behind them, we relive our wedding.

It was… short. The video was less than 7 minutes minutes from start to finish I think. And other than the cheesy lines delivered by the Faux 007 that married us, it was really nice. And surprisingly non-crazy considering the 4 people in attendance. My mom is sniffling and trying to stealthily wipe at her eyes. My dad just smiles at her, slings his arm over her shoulders and kisses her temple.

"Well, I still wish I was there, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." My mother says, rubbing my hand that's on her shoulder.

"Dude, I can't believe you got married by James Bond. That's fucking badass!" Emmett bellows and my mother just sighs, loudly.

"Sorry Mama M." Emmett says, properly chastised from just a sigh.

"Creepy cowboy was uber creepy though. I thought he was gonna keel over from bouncy tits here." Riley says, thumb pointing in the direction of where Bella is standing.

My mother sighs again and just shakes her head.

"Alright party people, time to move this fiesta downstairs. We are going to eat breakfast together and then we are spending the rest of the day at the pool. Bella needs some color on her pale ass skin. I want her to glow tomorrow." Alice says.

"Gee thanks, Alice. I love you too. Fucking bitch." HB scoffs, hands fisted on her hips.

"Girls! You speak like… like… like longshoremen." My mother says, shaking her head.

"Mama, I think you mean swear like a sailor." Jasper says, laughing.

"Don't sass me young man." My mom says, grinning and patting his cheek.

"When are your parents getting here Alice? I'm not spending the day at the pool with you lot. My fragile ears can't take it." My mom says, digging in my suitcase.

"Their flight gets in at 11." Alice says, heading out the door.

"Honestly Edward. Didn't I teach you anything? You've been here for almost a day already and your clothes are still in the suitcase." My mom says, folding my underwear before putting it in one of the drawers.

"Nice chonies, E-Baby." Riley snickers.

"Mom! Do you mind?" I say, grabbing the handful of boxers and socks from her and just tossing them in the drawer.

"Where's Alec?" Bella asks Riley.

"Still sleeping. I wore his ass out last night." Riley says, wagging his brows.

"Nice." Bella says, bumping fists with him.

"Oh geez!" My mother whispers, palming her face.

"Move it people!" Alice yells from the hall.

"Sir, yes sir!" Emmett says, complete with salute.

"I'm going to wake Alec up, meet you down there in a few." Riley says, leaving the room.

"We'll meet you down there in 15 minutes. I need to at least change out of my pajamas." I tell Jasper since Alice is already gone.

"Cool. See you in a few, bro." He says, slapping me on the back as he follows Ham and Rosalie out of the room.

"Edward, I'm still upset with you, but you did good. You married a great girl and I can't wait for grandbabies. And you need to shave." My mother says, patting my scruffy cheek while Bella chokes and spews water all over the room.

"You alright dear?" My mother asks a wide-eyed Bella.

She gives my mother what I know to be a fake smile and just nods.

"Ok. See you kids downstairs." My father says, pushing my mother through the door to our room.

"Wardo, I love your mom, but she's fucking crazy. One second she wants to kill you and now she's talking grandbabies. She's going to give me whiplash."

I just shrug, because yeah, my mom is a bit wacky.

"Let me get changed real quick before Drill Sergeant Alice comes back up here and makes me do push-ups or some shit for being tardy."

"Hurry up husband." HB tells me, smacking my ass as I bend over my suitcase.

"You know I'll get you back for that." I tell her without turning around.

"Ooooh! I'm shaking in my fuck me boots." She taunts me.

I can't contain my groan and just shake my head at her.

I love her.

So much.

And I'm hard again.

She giggles.

Fucking tease.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me have it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How about a quick look into Ham's head. This is totally random and utterly ridiculous. You might want to listen to the song, Going to the Chapel, while reading as it really enhances the experience, start it at the italics. LMAO! YouTube it. Grazie to my betas, LovinRob and DannysMom. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>Emmett  
><strong>

I shimmy my fine ass down the long hallway towards the elevator. I can hear Rosie's ridiculous 'casual' heels clicking slightly behind me on my right. I can smell her delicious Cherry Blossom body spray too. I smile. But I can't be bothered with any of that shit right now. I'm fucking hungry.

I press the button for the elevators a minimum of 23 times. It's a proven fact that the more times you press the call button the faster the elevator will arrive.

I jump over the crack into the elevator, holding the door open for my lady and for Jizz. Alice, in all her hyperactive glory, probably ran at vampire speed down the stairs, all 16 stories worth, without breaking a sweat. Mama and Pops Masen are still too far down the hall. They can catch the next elevator. My stomach waits for no one.

All this wedding crap has that stupid 'Going to the Chapel' song playing on repeat in my head. But I can't actually remember any of the words. I'll just make up my own.

_Going to the buffet and I'm gonna eat goo-oo-ood food._

_Going to the buffet and I'm gonna eat goo-oo-ood food._

_Gee, I'm really hungry and I'm gonna eat brea-ea-eakfast._

_Going to the buffet of grub._

My Rosie just smiles and shakes her head at me while Jizz is full on snorting at me. It spurs me on.

_Brunch is here, _

_It looks so good. Whoa-oa-oa_

_The chefs all cook as if they knew._

_Today's the day, I'll take my fill_

_And I'll never be hungry anymore._

I'm getting into it, swaying back and forth on my toes and snapping my fingers to the tune that Rosie is now humming.

_Going to the buffet and I'm gonna eat goo-oo-ood food._

_Going to the buffet and I'm gonna eat goo-oo-ood food._

_Gee, I'm really hungry and I'm gonna eat brea-ea-eakfast._

_Going to the buffet of grub._

_Belts will fly _

_My waist will grow. Whoa-oa-oa._

_I'll be full but get back in line_

_I'll eat until the end of time_

_And I'll never be hungry anymore._

"Yeah dude!" I say as Jasper sings the 'whoa-oa-oa' part of the song. They can't resist me; I'm fucking amazing like that.

_Going to the buffet and we're gonna eat goo-oo-ood food._

_Going to the buffet and we're gonna eat goo-oo-ood food._

_Gee, I'm really hungry and we're gonna eat brea-ea-eakfast._

_Going to the buffet of grub._

_Going to the buffet of grub._

_Going to the buffet of grub._

I finish with a flourish by giving my rumbling tummy a dramatic rub. Jizz is cracking up in the corner as the elevator doors finally opening. Rosie slaps my ass as she exits the lift.

"And that right there is why I love you, you big dork. Now let's go eat. I'm fucking starved." She says making a bee line for the buffet.

A woman after my own heart, that one is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Ham! How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. **

**So... What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, sorry about the delay. I had strep throat. Then my kid got strep throat AND pneumonia. Then my hubs got strep throat and those of us that have had a husband know that men are gigantic fucking babies when they are sick. Nuff said. Then I was out of town. And then…And then… No and then. LOL! Anyway, I'm back and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Much love to all who are reading and reviewing. **

**LovinRob, DannysMom, you know, thanks and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Edward**

Breakfast was a rather raucous affair where I think Ham ate his weight in sausage and Riley graced us with a rather pornographic showing of licking syrup off Alec's fingers and lips. Alec didn't even eat pancakes, fucking exhibitionist perverts. I think my mom was about to bust a fucking blood vessel. And I'm sure my dad is going to have fingertip sized bruises on his thigh from where she kept grabbing onto him. And she quite possibly could have given herself whiplash with all the head shaking she was doing.

After we were all done eating we headed back to our rooms to change into our pool attire. We also said goodbye to my parents as they were going to meet with Esme and Carlisle. Alice received a text from her mother letting us know they had landed and would be at the hotel soon. The parental units had plans to walk the strip to shop and ride the roller coasters. Peter and Carlisle were extreme coaster enthusiasts.

I made Bella change into her bathing suit in the bathroom because if I saw her nakedness right now we'd never make it to the pool. I'm still horny from this morning when my mother cock blocked us. Just thinking about her being naked in the other room is making me hard. I'm looking out the windows over the strip while I wait for her to finish. It's really not much to look at during the day. I must have been lost in my thoughts because I yelp and jump when I feel her hands on me, wrapping around my waist. I turn in her arms, smiling down at her.

"Hmm... I don't think I want to share you with all those desperate hoochies down there E-Baby." Bella says as she traces her finger along the purple swirl of my board shorts, from my thigh to my hip.

She's wearing a little tiny pink and white striped string bikini with a pair of insanely short khaki shorts and black flip flops. Her hair is tied up in a messy knot on top of her head and she has the most ridiculous oversized sunglasses on her face. She looks fucking beautiful. I contemplate wearing my boxer briefs under my board shorts because I have a feeling I'm going to be sporting a semi for most of the day.

"I'm going to say the same to you Honey Bee." I say, eye fucking the shit out of her.

"When did you put these back in? You know they make my lady bits tingle." She says, twirling the black barbells that adorn my nips.

"Those tacky blue dice barbells don't match my board shorts HB." I tell her and she just laughs.

"Only you, Wardo, would care about whether or not your nipple rings match your outfit." She says.

I just smirk at her and dart my hands out to her breasts really quick. Before she can stop me I yank the tiny triangular pieces of her bikini top down to reveal her tits. I stare for a minute because her tits are awesome. She has removed her tacky pink dice barbells and replaced them with the pink plaid ones I bought for her instead.

"You were saying, HB?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow.

"You're a dude, it's weird. Girls like to accessorize." She says, moving to pull her bikini top back over her boobs.

I smack her hands away and pull the one side of the top that she managed to right, back down. I cup her tits and run my thumbs over her nipples. She drops her head back and whimpers. I step closer to her and lean down, sucking a nipple into my mouth. HB moves her hands to my shoulders and runs her hands up and in to my hair, pressing my face harder into her tits.

"God damn, that's nice." She says and I can't help but grin.

I pop off her tit and chuckle when she lets out a sexy groan. I capture her mouth with mine and run my hands all over her body. I end up with my hands on her ass, as usual, and squeeze. I rub my erect erection all over her soft stomach.

Bella moves her hand in between us and unties the strings that are holding my shorts up. After she pulls the flaps open she slips her hand into the front of my shorts and firmly grips my cock. I moan. I can't help it. She starts to slowly stroke me but my shorts are hindering her movement, so I release the death grip I have on her ass and push them the rest of the way down my legs. She looks at me with a devilish glint in her eyes and drops to her knees. Before I can utter a word, she has my entire length in her mouth. She starts sucking me with vigor and it's great.

"Fuuuuuuck, baaabbbyyy." I moan.

She continues to suck me off and she has the perfect rhythm of suck, lick, stroke, fondle, and rub going on. She has one hand on my balls, fondling them, while her middle finger is rubbing that little spot behind them. She using her other hand to stroke whatever portion of my cock is not in her mouth. My girl can multitask with the best of them and it makes for a spectacular blow job.

"Fuck, damn, fuck, fuck, fuck." I say, never taking my eyes off of what she's doing to me.

She starts to hum around my length and that shit feels amazing, especially when the head of my cock is halfway down her throat.

"Harder Honey Bee. Oh God! Harder baby." I say.

She doesn't disappoint. She latches on harder and increases her speed. She also starts to twist her hand on my cock. She does the same with her mouth but in the opposite direction. It's an odd sensation, but feels awesome nonetheless. It's like a wrist burn, but on my cock. And it doesn't hurt.

I'm fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth. I don't really need to because she's doing fine on her own, but it's a man's instinct to thrust. I tense my abs and clench my butt cheeks and hold on for the ride. Bella continues to work me over for a few minutes.

"Ughhh, so close, so fucking close HB." I tell her, running my fingers through her hair.

"Mmmmph." Is her response.

She must be able to sense when I am about to cum because the second before I shoot off she shoves me all the way back and into her throat and swallows. She moans and moans and I cum and cum.

"Holy mother of fucking fuck! Oooooh fuck yeah." I say, rubbing her cheek with my palm and gripping her shoulder with my other hand so that I don't topple over on to my fucking face.

She continues to suck me dry, causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through me thus making me convulse. For someone who was traumatized by peen and went years without letting one come anywhere near her mouth, she has mad skills. And she knows it based off the smuggest of smug grins that is currently plastered to her beautiful face.

"I knew I married you for a reason." I say, laughing when she punches me in the bicep.

"Fucker!" She yells at me.

I grab her around the waist and pull her into my arms. I nuzzle my face into her neck and lay lots of little kisses all over the place working my way up to her lips.

"I'm just messing with you. I married you for your ass." I tell her, squeezing her ass to emphasize my point.

"Wrong." She says.

"Your tits?" I ask.

"Nuh uh." She says.

"Your… Hmm… Oh I know! Your vagina. That's it." I tell her.

"I hate you." She says to me, trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to love me. You want to hug me. You want to smooch me." I sing to her, doing a lame ass version of the cabbage patch.

"Did you just… No. No way did you just quote Miss Congeniality to me while doing the cabbage patch." She snorts and shakes her head at me.

"What? I like that movie." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Put your dick away and let's go. There are insanely expensive drinks calling my name so don't forget your wallet." She tells me, tucking the girls back into her bikini.

"Pfft. What do I look like? Your sugar daddy or something?" I ask her, grabbing my wallet out of my cargo shorts that I wore to breakfast.

"Hmmm… Hardly Wardo." She says, rolling her eyes at me.

"Bee-yotch!" I singsong as I slip my Ray Bans on to my face.

She crosses her arms over her chest, accentuating her tits and I lick my lips. She narrows her eyes at me, sighs loudly and shakes her head. I smile and wiggle my eye brows at her. She cracks and finally smiles at me.

"You're lucky I love you so much." She tells me.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm the luckiest man alive. Now let's do this wifey." I say, grabbing her ass and pushing her towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, show me the love. It's a little on the short side, but it's better than nothing, yeah? I put some pics on the blog of their swim attire and such. And if you don't know what the cabbage patch is, shame on you, but I did post an amusing video for your viewing pleasure. I should have another chapter ready for you in a day or two as well.**

**lastfridaynight-amandac3(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Story rec time. Before the Bloodlust Begins by Kalinca62. Amazing story. Immediately after you review this story please head over and give this story a shot. See what I just did there? LOL! Seriously though, this story is ridiculously underappreciated. It is really well written and the characters are so wonderful. You'll fall in love with them all, especially little Tillie and Seagull.**

_**Edward Masen and Isabella Swan meet and fall in love in the Autumn of 1918. Before the Influenza strikes...before he meets a mysterious doctor and most especially, before the bloodlust begins... Can their love survive?**_

**fanfiction(dot)net/s/7504908/1/Before_The_Bloodlust_Begins**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Hump Day. *singing* **_**The Humpty Dance is your chance to do the hump. Oh do me baby. Do the Humpty Hump, come on and do the Humpty Hump. Oh oh do me baby. Do the Humpty Hump, just watch me do the Humpty Hump. Oh oh do me baby. Do ya know what I'm doin', doin' the Humpty Hump. Oh do me baby. Do the Humpty Hump, do the Humpty Hump. **_**Umm… What was I saying? Oh right, pool party time! Woot woot. I'm gonna warn you all that our Wardo is gonna be a little OOC in this chapter. Jealousy will do that to a guy and I'm scratching an itch here people. LOL! **

**Playlist for this chapter is: Heartbeat by Childish Gambino, Give It To Me Right by Melanie Fiona, P.Y.T by Michael Jackson, Cry To Me by Solomon Burke and We Are Young by Fun. Yes, it's a strange mix, I know, but I was jamming out. **

**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. And thanks to my ladies, LovinRob and DannysMom, for doing what you do. Hugs and smoochies too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Edward**

We all decided earlier that morning that we were going to rent a cabana for the day. Between the 8 of us it was pretty cheap and we rented the VIP cabana. We had our own little pool and floats, a beer pong table, two TV's and an XBOX game console. It was freaking insane. Kate, our own personal attendant, assured us she would always be there to refill our beer buckets or get the girls fresh drinks. The DJ is playing amazing music and it's a great start to what I'm sure is going to be a great day.

After we all lathered up with sunscreen and Kate brought us our first round of drinks, we headed off to play in the lazy river. This place is jam packed with people. There are people everywhere, sitting on the edges and standing against the walls of the lazy river. The current is pretty fast around some of the sharper corners and if you let yourself just float that shit will whip you right around. It's awesome.

All the boys, minus Riley of course, are rough housing and we end up getting separated from the girls. We fool around for bit longer before deciding to head over to the wave pool. I keep an eye out for Bella, Riley and the other girls on our way over there but don't see them. I'm not worried, I just miss my wife. I'm lame. Jizz, Poof, Ham and I make our way out to the deep end of the wave pool and just wait for the waves to start.

"How's married life treating you Wardo?" Alec asks me.

"It's awesome!" I tell them, because so far it is.

"What are you guys going to do?" Jizz asks.

"About what?" I wonder.

"Well she still lives in San Diego and you're still in Phoenix. I doubt you guys want to continue with the long distance shit now that you're married." Jizz tells me.

"Hmm… Well I guess that's something we need to discuss." I say.

"Yeah, probably should have done that before you got married don't you think?" Alec says.

"Nah, we're spontaneous like that. We'll figure it out." I tell him.

"Well, I guess I have news. Rosie is moving to Phoenix next month." Ham says.

"No shit! That's great man." I tell him.

"Alice has mentioned maybe moving her shop to Phoenix as well. So maybe they'll all be in Phoenix soon." Jizz says.

"I don't really care. I mean, I'm comfortable with my current fire house and all the guys I work with, but I'd be willing to find a new station in Cali if HB wanted to stay in San Diego. Or I'm cool with her moving to AZ as well. I'm just cool. I need a beer." I say just as the horn sounds, indicating that the waves are about to start.

We let the waves carry us back to the shallow end and make our way back to the cabana. There is a fresh bucket of beers on the table and all the girls, and Riley of course, are floating around the little pool, slurping their frozen drinks.

I grab a beer and head into the pool. It only goes up to my knees, so when I get to where Bella is floating I just tower over her.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my sun Jolly Green Giant." Bella says, using her arms to paddle herself out of my shadow.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum!" I shout, while stomping my feet.

"Wardo!" HB shrieks and I laugh.

My stomping caused big splashes and got my girl all wet. Poor baby. I plop down in the water under the shade of one of the palm trees and lean back against the wall.

"Are you gonna melt baby?" I ask her, taking a big swig of my cold brew.

"Dick." Is the only response I get but she does splash me in the face.

I don't care. We're in a damn pool, you're going to get fucking wet. Stupid girls. I grab her drink out of her hand and take a pull from the straw. It's tasty. Tastes like peaches and sunscreen. I set her drink and my beer on the edge of the pool. I grab the edges of the mat that Bella is laying on and pull her over to me. With my seated position, the mat hits me at the top of my chest and put's HB's face level with mine.

I lean in and make kissy noises at her until she leans towards me and plants her lips on mine. She giggles and turns a bit on her side so that she's facing me. I take advantage of her lowered defenses and flip the mat over. I laugh raucously as she splutters when she surfaces.

She growls at me and uses both hands to heave as much water as possible into my face. I just take it and laugh more with her growing frustration.

"Unhhhhh." She whines.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks?" I ask her innocently.

"You're what's the matter. I look like a wet dog now." She pouts while trying to tie her hair back up.

"You look beautiful HB. You're all wet and angry. You're making me hard." I say, grabbing for my beer.

"You really know how to woo a girl Edward." She says.

I frown because she never calls me Edward.

"Hey. I was just playing around. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry." I say seriously.

She just waves me off as she grabs for her drink.

What the fuck? She never gets mad at me.

"Are you seriously pissed at me right now Bella?" I ask incredulously.

"No Edward." She says, not looking at me.

"Well what the fuck? You never call me Edward. And you're not looking at me. You always look at me. And you're not smiling or laughing. I always make you smile and laugh." I tell her, whining like a child.

"Edward is your name you know." She says, still staring straight ahead and sipping her cocktail.

"I don't like it coming from your mouth." I say.

She finally turns to look at me, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. EDWARD!" She closes her eyes and moans my name, getting progressively louder until she sounds like, well like she's in the throes of passion.

I just stare. And half the pool stares as well. She opens her eyes and finally smiles at me.

"Still don't like it?" She asks.

I can't speak. I drop my half empty beer bottle into the pool and pull her onto my lap. I kiss her hungrily and subtly push and pull her hips over my hard cock.

"No. I don't like it. Now, do it again and scream out Wardo this time." I tell her, nipping at her neck.

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"You are so cute when you think I'm mad at you." She whispers into my ear, skimming her lips along the shell of my ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

I buck my hips up into her and she giggles again.

"Seriously! I'll vomit if you two start humping right there. Gross." Riley says with a shudder.

"Oh and your pornographic syrup display this morning wasn't gross?" I retort.

"Fuck no. It was sensual and seductive." He says, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Gross!" I say.

"Hmmph. Gross your face!" Riley says, paddling away from us.

"I love you Twinkie!" I yell to his retreating form.

"Fuck off, E-Baby!" He yells, flipping me the bird.

"Baby, baby, Honey Bee, sweet, sweet wife of mine that I love more than the whole universe?" I say to HB, giving her my best pout.

"Yes, I'll get you a new beer since you have a boner and can't get out of the pool." Bella says, smirking as she swivels a little on my lap.

I bite the strings of her bikini bottoms and pull the knot loose as she stands in front of me. She shrieks in surprise and only manages to grab the front piece and not the back piece. Therefore she is flashing half of her fantastic ass to whoever may be snooping into our epic VIP cabana pool party. It seemed like a good idea at the time. She grabs the back really quick and ties them back together. Then she smacks me on the side of the head.

"You want the world to see my goodies, EDWARD!" She says in mock-seriousness.

"Hell no! I'm an idiot and didn't think it would fall open like that." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

She just shakes her head and steps out of the pool. I look out to see if anyone is staring. I see a group of guys at one of the smaller cabana's by the lazy river. There are 6 of them, all pretty big and muscular. None of them are paying us any attention except for one that is staring right at me. We are close enough that I can see when his eyes flick to Bella before moving back to me. My jaw clenches and I grit my teeth. All I can think is 'mine' as his eyes dart back to Bella. She sits behind me on the edge of the pool and puts her legs over my shoulders. She hands me my beer and kisses my cheek. I look up at her and smile. When I turn back to the group of guys they are all walking away from us, towards the wave pool.

Several buckets of beer and many frozen cocktail concoctions later, we are all just chilling in the closed off area of our cabana. The girls are all garnering quite a bit of attention. Rose is scantily clad, as usual, in a black and red bikini with ruffled edges that if I didn't know any better would think was lingerie and not a swimsuit. Alice has a tiny little floral tube top style bikini, with ruffles on the top and big ties on her hips on the bottoms. They're dancing like it's no bodies business and a rather large crowd has gathered around the low shrubs that line the cabana.

Jizz is sitting back in one of the lounge chairs with his straw cowboy hat perched precariously on his head that goes perfectly with his brown board shorts that are covered in cream colored hibiscus flowers. He's sipping his beer and watching the show with a huge grin on his face. Ham is wearing a plain navy blue baseball cap backwards that matches his baby blue with navy, green and white striped board shorts. He's dancing too, but all by himself and he's pulling out all his stripper moves. Riley has his typical fedora on and board shorts with big pastel strips of blue, pink, green and yellow. Alec is hatless but has on a pair of thick black sunglass and black board shorts with a tilted square pattern filled with gradient stripes of pink to green.

I'm sipping my beer with my feet dangling in the water. I don't mind that my girl draws attention. If anything it makes me smug as a motherfucker because I know that she's going home with me and none of these desperate fools. I had forgotten about the dude with the staring problem until I saw him in the crowd, eyeing my wife like she was a piece of meat. I stare at him until he looks over to me. I shake my head slightly at him, silently telling him to back the fuck up. He just tilts his head at me and smiles a wide toothy grin. The fuck? Who does this douche think he is?

I stand up and as I'm about to walk over and hurdle the bushes to find out what his deal is, one of his friends grabs his shoulder and looks at him sternly, saying something I can't hear over the music. He looks back at Bella and then to me before turning around and walking back to their cabana. I look over at Ham and notice that he's looking between me and the guy. He looks at me with a questioning look and I just shrug.

The girls continue to dance for a few more songs before Bella announces to the entire pool that she has to piss, in those exact terms. The nearest bathroom is back behind our cabana, over near the actual pool. So she skips and dances her way out of sight. When she doesn't come back for 10 minutes I start to get worried. I'm about to go look for her when I hear her screaming.

"Edward! Put me down, fucker! EDWARD!" She's yelling from the opposite side of the cabana.

She is slung over the shoulder of the same dude that has been eyeing her all afternoon. She's not making it easy on him that's for sure. She's kicking her legs and pounding on his back and screaming bloody murder. My blood boils and I think I growl too. I don't think about anything except that this motherfucker has hands on my wife, one on her ass no less. My ass. I leap over the bushes and haul ass in her direction.

"What the fuck, man? Put her down!" I say to the guy as I grab his shoulder.

"Mind your own business, pretty boy." He tells me, continuing to walk away.

"Jake, put me the fuck down!" HB screams.

Jake? She knows this fool? What the hell is going on?

"What the hell is going on Bella?" I ask her, following closely behind them.

"This is my asshole of an ex-boyfriend who doesn't know how to take no for an answer." She tells me.

Oh. Wonderful.

When we get to their cabana, Jake swings Bella down onto one of the chaise lounges and sits next to her.

"Fuck you Jake!" Bella says, trying to move away from him.

He puts his arm around her waist and drags her back onto the chair next to him. I reach out and grab his forearm and twist it away from Bella. She manages to get up and away from him and runs over to Alice and Rose who are standing behind Jasper and Emmett.

"Keep your hands to yourself motherfucker." I tell him, twisting his arm a bit more and shoving him back.

"Or what?" He says, getting on his feet.

Now, this dude is ripped, I'll be the first to admit that, but he's several inches shorter than my six foot two inch frame.

"Or you'll be sorry." I sneer, looking down at him.

"Come on Bells, I miss you. You know we are good together. Tell this fool to back off and let's talk." He says, looking around me to where Bella is standing.

"First of all Jake, you can go to hell! You cheated on me with that trashy whore, Renesmee. Where is she by the way? Did she get sick of your dumb ass? Second of all, even if I wasn't extraordinarily happy with my life at this moment I would never, ever get back together with you. Ever! And this fool just so happens to be my husband and…" She says before Jake cuts her off.

"Husband? When the hell did you get married?" Jake asks, disbelief coloring his voice.

"That's none of your concern, Jake. Now leave me the hell alone. Let's go E-Baby." She says, tugging on my hand.

I take several steps backwards keeping my eyes locked on his. When we are several feet away from them, I turn around but he just has to get the last word.

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds, pretty boy. Oh and in case you're not aware, she doesn't suck cock either. Frigid bitch." He says, laughing loudly.

"Edward! NO!" Bella screams as I turn around and run back to him.

Before he can react my fist has connected with his jaw. He is so caught off guard that he stumbles back and falls over the lounge chair onto his back on the other side. I jump over the chair and plant my feet on either side of his shoulders. He winces and closes his eyes when I pull my fist back again. When I don't follow through with the punch he opens his eyes to see what I'm doing and I bitch slap him. There are a few chuckles from the crowd that has gathered.

"Got anything else to say, Jake?" I ask him.

He remains silent and just shakes his head.

"If I see you even looking in the general direction of my wife, or any of us for that matter, things will not end well for you. Do I make myself clear?" I say.

"Yeah, whatever." He says to me.

I'm shaking with the adrenaline rush and need to get out of the crowd. I storm off towards the exit of the pool. I can hear Bella calling after me but all I can focus on is getting away from here.

I make my way out of the pool area and take the hallway that leads to the parking garage. I take the stairs two at a time until I'm on the fourth level of the garage. I lean my forehead against the wall and slap my palm against the wall several times. I'd really like to punch something but I'm not dumb and I know that punching a concrete wall would not bode well for my knuckles.

I spin around when I feel a small hand cup my shoulder. Bella can barely gasp in surprise before I crash my mouth to hers. I lean down, bending her backwards in the process, and grab her thighs. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I turn and press her against the wall. I continue my assault on her mouth, shoving my tongue into her mouth and sucking roughly on hers in return. She's whimpering and moaning and clawing at my back with her short little nails. I grind my covered cock into her and we both groan at the friction.

I press my chest against hers, pinning her to the wall, and release my hands from her thighs. I tug on the strings of her bikini bottom and pull it away from her body. I then move my hands to the front of my board shorts and roughly yank them open. I wiggle my hips just enough for the material to slide over them and to the ground. I press forward and my cock slip and slides between her folds. I grab her thighs again and pull my hips back until my cock is perfectly lined up with her pussy and I thrust into her roughly.

Bella shrieks, breaking me out of my trance for a second. I look at her to make sure I didn't hurt her and the dark, lustful look in her eyes is all the answer I need. I pull back slowly only to ram into her again, hard.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, Wardo. Give it to me good, E-Baby. Mmmhmm." She tells me, digging the heels of her feet into my ass.

I seem to have lost the ability to speak, so I just grunt and kiss her fiercely. Our tongues are battling with each other and the only sounds I can hear are of our flesh slapping together and our shared moans and groans. I was already so keyed up that my orgasm is rapidly approaching. I need Bella to cum though. I remove one hand from her ass and pull one of her tits free. I roughly grab it in my palm, massaging it and pushing it up closer to my mouth. I suck most of her breast into my mouth and flick my tongue over her hardened nipple.

I can tell that she's close. I can tell by the way her pussy is quivering around my cock as I slam in to her repeatedly. I can tell by the small whimper that sounds with each breath she takes. I bite down on her nipple and she loses it, loudly. The sounds escaping her mouth are echoing off the concrete walls surrounding us and that does me in. I pump into her erratically a few more times as I cum inside of her.

I press us both back against the wall. I just hug her and kiss her neck. I rub my hands over her ass and try to regulate my breathing and my heart rate at the same time. She's humming and running her fingers through my hair and I'm suddenly exhausted.

"Are you alright, E-Baby?" She whispers.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Honey Bee." I whisper into her neck, feeling slightly ashamed for the way I just treated her.

"For what?" She asks.

"For the way I just acted towards you." I tell her, looking into her eyes and rubbing her cheek with my thumb. Loose tendrils of her hair are stuck to the side of her face with sweat, her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen from our intense kisses. She's fucking beautiful. She smiles broadly at me and just shakes her head.

"Do you hear me complaining? That was probably one of the hottest things I've ever done." She tells me with a radiant smile on her face.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah." She says, leaning in to kiss me gently.

"I don't know what came over me. I just kinda lost it." I tell her.

"That's Jake for you. He's a douche bag and is extremely good at bringing the worst out of people. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in him. I'm sorry you had to deal with him though." She tells me apologetically.

"No worries, love. I'm sorry about the things he said to you." I tell her.

"I don't care what he thinks about me. I only care what you think and since you married my ass I'm guessing you like me a little." She says.

"Hmm… Your ass, yes. The rest of you, maybe just a little." I say before blowing a raspberry on her neck.

We decide to fix our bathing suits before someone happens upon us. I'm kind of surprised that we didn't get caught. The parking garage is pretty full and it is Friday afternoon. No sooner does Bella have her tits put away and her bottom back on does the elevator door open with a ding and an elderly couple exits the lift.

Bella and I just look at each other and smile, holding back our laughter at the situation. The woman looks between the two of us and then smiles at her husband.

"Remember the days when we were up to no good, Randall?" The woman asks her husband.

"We're still up to no good, Lizzie." Randall tells his wife.

He looks over to us and winks before grabbing his wife's ass, making her shriek and giggle.

"Enjoy your day." Randall tells us with a cheeky grin.

"You as well." Bella tells them, snickering.

We step into the empty elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor.

"I want that to be us Wardo. Still madly and passionately in love with each other when we are old." Bella sighs, snuggling into my side.

"And grey?" I ask her.

"Fuck no! Haven't you heard of hair dye? Grey is so not my color." She tells me, seriously.

"Alrighty then." I laugh. "So, let's make a plan to come back here in 30 years, to this exact spot and we'll get up to no good. Just like Randall and Lizzie are doing right now. Whaddya say?" I ask her.

"Yes, definitely yes." She says.

"I love you Honey Bee." I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you, Wardo." She says, squeezing her arms around me.

We walk, arm in arm, back to the pool to join our friends and enjoy the rest of our afternoon, sans drama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah… Wardo went a bit crazy there, but it was HAWT right? LOL! I was craving some angry, parking garage sex. Hehehe. Anyway, I hope you don't flounce. There are some more pics on the blog for those who need visual stimulation, like me. Check it.**

**lastfridaynight-amandac3(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So… I have had zero inspiration for this story for awhile. I started and trashed chapter 5 more times than I could count. I decided to try using drabble chapters to get through what I hoped would be one chapter. I think it worked pretty well. I hope you will agree. I have fourteen drabbles that will post today and a handful more that will post tomorrow. These are all unbeta'd so flame me for the mistakes. LovinRob did give them a quick pre-read for me though so thanks as always to her. And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 5**

After their long, drama filled day at the pool, and a $1200 liquor tab, they all decided to call it an early night after dinner. They showered and dressed and chose N9NE Steakhouse at The Palms for dinner. Tomorrow was the big day for Jasper and Alice and nobody wanted to be tired or hung over. Fear of Alice being the overriding factor in that decision for everyone except for Riley and Alec who decided that since they were in Vegas they were going to go to a show. They chose Thunder from Down Under of course. Bella and Rosalie were jealous. Emmett promised to give Rose her own thunder later that evening. And with that the mother of the groom was back to her loud sighing and head shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 2 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 6 **

Dinner was all about business. Alice was in her element and was mapping out the day for all of them. The girls all had full days at the spa with buffing and waxing and polishing and all the girly shit that takes place before one gets married. The boys were booked for 9:13 tee time at Badlands Golf Club. Edward was thrilled because he has always wanted to play that course but he didn't bring his clubs. He wasn't looking forward to using the subpar rental clubs. Alice told the boys in no uncertain terms that Jasper better be ready and waiting at the chapel at 4:00pm sharp and if he's sunburned or sloshed she'd kill the lot of them with her $1,000 Jimmy Choo heels. Not one of them doubted the seriousness of her threat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 3 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 7**

An hour later, Edward and Emmett grumbled as they stomped down the hall to Edward's room with a snickering Jasper in tow. Alice was adamant about the girls spending the night together, something about tradition or whatever. No amount of groveling from Edward or Emmett worked because Alice would not budge and all but shoved the three of them out of the suite before slamming the door in their faces. All Edward knew was that he had to sleep with Emmett that night and he'd much rather have Bella in bed with him. Emmett farts a lot after eating steak.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 4 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 8**

The girls spent the rest of the night drinking champagne and eating junk food. They jumped on the bed in their pajamas and they took silly quizzes from magazines. Apparently Rose should be dating a rock star, Alice should wear grey jeans and Bella should try a tousled up-do. The night was reminiscent of those had by teenage girls the world over. At the stroke of midnight Alice passed out pink zebra print sleep masks and shushed the other two girls stating that she needed her beauty sleep and promptly shut off the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 5 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 9**

Down the hall the boys were all sleeping, or in Edward and Jasper's case, trying to sleep. Between the chainsaw and bog of eternal stench, also known as Emmett Cullen, the two boys found it difficult to fall asleep. By the time the alarm was shining a bright green 1:15 am, Edward had had enough and pushed Emmett off the side of the bed. Edward used the excuse that it was Jasper's wedding day tomorrow so he deserved to sleep in a bed. Emmett was banished to the lumpy couch in the sitting area.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 6 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Alice was wide awake and as chipper as usual. By 7am she was already showered and had ordered breakfast for the lazy bums that are still fast asleep and wrapped around each other in bed. Alice pulled out her iPhone and snapped some pictures of Rose and Bella. Emmett and Edward are going to die she thinks to herself as she focuses on where the pale pink silk camisoles she gave them last night have ridden up flat stomachs and where the tiny matching shorts have ridden up between ass cheeks. Their legs are intertwined and Bella has a handful of Rose's boob. She starts to rapidly fire the pictures off to the boys and her maniacal giggles finally cause the sleeping beauties to stir.

"Fuck off Alice! It's too early!" They say in unison.

Alice launches herself on the bed and wedges her tiny frame in between her two best friends.

"AHHHHHH! I'm getting married today!" She squeals.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 7 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 11**

Meanwhile, Edward and Jasper are still fast asleep which is surprising with the volume of the growling that Emmett's stomach is doing. He's always starving in the morning.

"Rise and shine!" He yells, tossing a pillow first at Edward and then a second one at Jasper.

"What the fuck dude?" Edward screeches.

"Your hair is fucked up bro!" Emmett snickers at the bronze colored haystack on top of his best friends head.

Edward responds with a one finger salute and burrows back under the covers.

"It's passed 7 already. If we are going to have time for breakfast before we need to leave for our tee time you all need to get your asses up."

"Go to hell you loud, stinky motherfucker!" Jasper mumbles from under the pillow where his head is buried.

"You guys are mean." Emmett tells them before grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom. "By the way, the ambiguously gay duo is on their way over, so I'd put your boners away if I were you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: 8 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 12**

"Holy shit! Wardo, did Alice send you these pictures?" Emmett asks, never taking his eyes off his phone.

Edward hadn't looked at his phone yet that morning. It was still plugged in from last night. He grabs it and sees that he has several texts from Alice. His mouth drops open at the pictures before him. There are half naked girls in bed together, his wife being one of those girls. Skin, there is so much skin and boob gropes and ass cheeks. Edward loves those ass cheeks. He groans and thinks about Emmett's foul smelling ass to deflate his rapidly inflating cock.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Riley says, trying to peek around Edward's shoulders. He finally just leaps onto Edward's back. "Dang. That's hot even if it is a couple of chicks."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: 9 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 13**

The boys managed to get showered and dressed without killing each other. They are meeting up with their fathers in the casino so they can head out to the golf course. They stop at the Starbucks in the food court to get some caffeine. Riley and Alec each order a Chai Tea. Emmett orders a Venti Caramel Macchiato and Jasper orders a Grande Mocha Latte. Edward laughs at them and proceeds to order a large coffee. When the girl looks at him like he's dumb, he repeats his order of a large, black coffee. Simple. None of that hoity toity flavored crap. They each grabbed a bagel with a packet of cream cheese, Emmett grabbed two. Then they were off for what is sure to be an entertaining round of golf.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: 10 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 14**

By 9:00 all the girls were showered and had feasted on the light breakfast that Alice had ordered for them. An assortment of fruits and yogurts and juices. Even Bloody Mary's that they all indulged in. Charlotte and Esme even joined them. Together they headed down to the Spa for a day of relaxation and pampering. They started off with manicures and pedicures. All five of them were given an Alice approved pale peach color on their nails. After that, it was time for facials. Bella felt refreshed after her cucumber eye mask and exfoliating raspberry scrub. She was looking forward to the massage, hoping to catch a few winks. She has decided that she needs to move to Phoenix as soon as possible. She sleeps like shit without Edward. Time to schmooze her best friend and convince her it's time to move.

"Isabella, it's time for your massage." The smartly dressed woman tells her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: 11 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. This is probably my favorite of these drabbles because of Emmett. I love him heaps.**

**Chapter 15**

"I call a mulligan!" Emmett says, getting into position again.

"Emmett, if you fucking whiff again, we're moving on without you. That's your third mulligan on this hole alone." Edward tells him, annoyed.

This is why Edward doesn't play with Emmett, ever. He sucks. Jasper is a little better, but doesn't usually have time to play anyway. Peter is good, he's been playing for years. He would play with Edward when he was in high school. Carlisle is almost as hopeless as his son. He at least made par on one of the first nine holes where as the best Emmett has done is two over par. Riley is the only one that can keep pace with Edward. Alec is in charge of driving the cart and flagging down the beer girl who is a giggling, blushing mess anytime she has to deal with our group.

"Fucking finally!" Emmett says, fist pumping the air as his ball soars towards the green.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: 12 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I hope I don't confuse you with this tidbit of random dialogue, but you should be able to tell who is saying what by the end.**

**Chapter 16**

"Holy mother of ass fucking whores!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, sugar."

"I think we'd make the best of friends Aro, but you've just lathered my hooha with hot wax and then yanked all my pubes out. That is a deal breaker on friendship for me."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I do suck a mean cock with it."

"You are one classy broad, Rosalie."

"You think I'm classy, wait until you meet Bella."

"I think I'd like to meet the men that deal with you on the regular. Crazy bastards."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: 13 of 14 for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 17**

After the trio of girls was thoroughly hair free in all the right places it was time for hair and makeup. Alice opted for light and flowy. She wanted everyone to look tousled and dew kissed. So there was wavy hair pulled back loosely, pale pink gloss on lips, heavy coats of mascara on eyelashes, sheer champagne colored shadow on eyelids and a little rouge on cheeks. Alice didn't exactly think it through properly, which never happens, when she presented her two best friends with a beautiful pearl necklace with matching earrings. The three of them needed their makeup touched up after that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Last one for today. Still unbeta'd. Thanks to LovinRob for the pre-read. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I hope you all didn't hate this and I promise to be back with some more tomorrow. The wedding, FINALLY! And I also have a visual treat to go along with it. See you tomorrow!**

**Chapter 18**

The guys finished their round of golf with Edward in the lead shooting a 77 after 18 holes. Not bad for a par 72 course. Riley thought it would be funny to play with the beer girl, whose name they found out was Carmen. He turned up the charm to obnoxious levels and that poor girl never stood a chance. Riley had her eating out of the palm of his hand. When they were heading back to the clubhouse, she gave Riley her phone number and practically shoved her tongue down his throat. Not really, but she did give him a lingering kiss on the cheek and said she couldn't wait to hear from him. Asshole.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm back with a few more for you. Right now I have 9 more drabbles written which will take us through Alice and Jasper's vows and smoochie time. Many of these are quite a bit longer than yesterday also. I'm going to give heartfelt thanks to my beta's LovinRob and DannysMom just because I love them. These are all unbeta'd and they also didn't get a pre-read so blame me for the crap, mmmkay. Hugs and kisses to all who are reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 19**

It was 2:00 when the boys made it back to the Monte Carlo. Plenty of time for a shit, shave and shower. Carlisle was appointed by his daughter to be in charge of all the tuxedos. Alice was worried that Jasper would forget his and show up to their wedding in jeans and a tee shirt. And that Edward would wad his up in ball, toss it on the floor and then burn it while trying to iron out all the wrinkles. And that Emmett would have been tempted to wear his as it is very fashionable and right up his fashion alley. So the group headed to Carlisle and Esme's suite. After gathering all of their respective attire they split ways. Edward went back to his room. Jasper went with his father and Emmett stayed with Carlisle.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: 2 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap. **

**Chapter 20**

Emmett took his time to pamper his face. At least once a week he will give himself a facial. He uses a walnut exfoliating scrub followed by a warming clay mask. His dad just laughs at him from the neighboring sink. Emmett tries to convince him to try it, it isn't every day that his daughter gets married after all. Carlisle declines but as soon as Emmett gets into the shower he tries a bit of the scrub. It smells so good and feels quite lovely, he ends up exfoliating his whole face. Carlisle is shockingly pleased with the results. His face is so soft and smooth. He washes away all the evidence before his son finishes in the shower. He makes a mental note to purchase some of that scrub when he gets home.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: 3 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap. **

**Chapter 21**

After the girls had their makeup touched up from their little crying jag they all headed up to Alice's suite to get dressed. Alice handmade the champagne colored dresses that Rose and Bella will be wearing. They are beautiful with an over abundance of material that is cinched at the waist, giving the illusion of a mass of ruffles around the bottom half. The top has an embellished vee neckline. The hem hits a little higher in front than it does it back, right around the knees. The pearls that Alice gave them are perfect. The neutral color works for both Rosalie, with her sun kissed skin and blonde hair, and Bella, with her pale porcelain skin and dark hair. Alice is on the verge of tears again at the sight of her beautiful girls.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: 4 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap and the delicious lemon that follows. **

**Chapter 22**

Bella realizes that she has left her shoes in her suitcase so she excuses herself to run to her room. She is secretly hoping that Edward will be there. She misses him and wants a kiss. Alice must see the wistful look on her face.

"No hanky panky, Bella!" Alice scolds her.

"I make no promises!" Bella yells as she slams the door behind her.

Bella runs the entire length of the hallway towards her room. She feels so wonderful and happy and beautiful that she can't help but smile and laugh the entire time. She's out of breath by the time she makes it to her room and as she pushes the door open, the sight that greets her makes her smile even bigger. Edward is standing there in nothing but a pair a snug fitting black boxer briefs and black socks pulled up to his calves. He turns at the sound of the door opening and smiles at his beautiful wife. Bella launches herself at him and he catches her easily.

"I missed you Wardo." Bella says laying little kisses all over his handsome face.

"I missed you too HB. So much." Edward tells her.

He moves her to the bed and lays her down, dropping down on top of her, kissing her cleavage that's visible in the vee of her dress.

"You look amazing." Edward tells Bella, running his hands up her thighs, under her skirt until he reaches her ass. He groans at the feeling of the little lace panties and presses his erection into her causing her to gasp.

"I have strict orders of no hanky panky, E-Baby." Bella tells him, lifting her hips in time with his despite her protest.

"Don't care." Edward says, gripping the seam of her panties between her legs and tugging them off her legs.

"Oh god!" Bella pants. "Alice is going to kill me."

"Shhh..." Edward says, pushing his boxers down to release the beast.

He runs the tip of his cock through her folds and taps the head on her clit. The noises she's making are driving him crazy. When she looks at him with those big, dark eyes, flushed cheeks and plumped up lips he can't believe that he has gotten so lucky to have such an amazing creature in his life.

"I love you." He tells her earnestly.

"Oh... Oh god. I love you too. I love you so much. Now shut the fuck up and fuck me." Bella says, giggling.

"Way to ruin my romantic moment HB." Edward scoffs. "Hold on." He tells her as he slams his cock into her awaiting heat.

They both groan at the feeling of being connected again after so long. It's been almost 24 hours after all. He pulls out torturously slow and then presses back in firmly. The swivel he adds on the in stroke rubs Bella in all the right places.

"Faster. Oh fuck. Go faster!" She pleads with Edward.

He just grunts in response and speeds up his motions.

"Touch yourself Honey Bee. I'm not gonna last and I need you to cum." Edward says, watching as she licks her fingers and rubs her clit vigorously.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, fuck baby." Bella shouts as she cums, sending Edward into his own release.

"Ohhhh fuck, fuck, fuck." He says, dropping down and placing kisses all over his wife's neck and chest.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." She says.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: 5 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap.**

**Chapter 23**

After Bella cleans up and grabs her shoes she runs back down the hall.

"You're a whore!" Alice screeches as she enters the room.

"I love you too bitch." Bella responds.

They both laugh.

"It's time." Alice whispers with wide glassy eyes.

Esme grabs the garment bag out of the closet and unzips it. The dress is stunning and was custom fit to Alice's petite frame. It is strapless and hugs all of Alice's curves from bust to knee where it flares out dramatically. It is embroidered to give the illusion of being covered in lace. There is a small silk tie around her waist with a tiny bow in the center.

The girls help Alice into the dress, all holding back tears. Despite the snug fit, Alice is able to maneuver herself rather well. She is even able to bend over to slip on her shoes. Both sets of mothers are crying and taking lots of pictures. After final touches it is time to head to the chapel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: 6 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap.**

**Chapter 24**

The boys all meet back in Carlisle and Esme's suite. Emmett is thrilled with the tuxedo his sister picked out. He's also thrilled that it's his and that he can wear it again. It is a typical black jacket with matching pants. It is paired with a baby pink dress shirt and a peach, cream and black plaid tie. Jasper has the same tie but he has a cream colored shirt instead. They have pink peonies with blackened tips attached to their lapels.

Jasper uses the few minutes left before they have to leave to give his brother and best friend the gift that he and Alice picked out. Edward gasped audibly when he opened the box to reveal a Movado watch. It was brushed stainless steel with a round silver dial and the signature dot at the top. He'd always wanted a Movado but never wanted to spend the money on one. He hugged his brother hard and thanked him. Emmett also received a Movado watch but his was a bit more modern than Edward's classic style. His had a chunky stainless steel band as well but with a large, black rectangular dial. He picked Jasper up and swung him around in circles. Carlisle received a call from Esme stating that the girls were ready. That was their cue to leave, so they all filed out of the room, stopping at Riley and Alec's room to get them before heading down stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: 7 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap.**

**Chapter 25**

At 4pm sharp, all the boys were in place. The music started and the doors at the back of the chapel swung open. Edward had already seen Bella and smiled hugely at her. Bella blushed in response. He was mesmerized by her beauty and how the material of her dress swished around her body as she walked towards him.

Emmett was not prepared for Rose as was quite obvious by the whimper that escaped him when she started walking towards him. She was seriously stunning. His perfect match, his other half. All of the wedding activity of the past few days hadn't really bothered him at all. Maybe he was just a dumb guy, but now, seeing his Rosalie walk down the aisle towards him, makes him wish it was their wedding.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: 8 of 9. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap.**

**Chapter 26**

This was the moment Jasper has been waiting for since he was 9 years old. He knew the moment he laid eyes on Alice Cullen that he was going to marry her. As the music starts he takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes trained on the doorway. When his bride steps through the doors the rest of the world slips away. Alice looks up at her groom and she can't believe this is finally happening. They have matching grins on their faces and she tightens her grip on her father's arm to keep from sprinting the rest of the way down the aisle. Once they are standing in front of him, Carlisle kisses his daughters cheek and places her hand in Jaspers. He then joins his wife in the front row and tries really hard not to cry. Esme hands him a handkerchief from her clutch knowing that he will cry before the ceremony is over. Carlisle smiles adoringly at his wife and kisses her nose before turning his attention back to his daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is all I have written so far. I have some things to do this afternoon so I won't promise anymore today, but I'm going to hope, for my sake and yours. I also didn't write these vows because I'm not romantic, at all. LOL! I'll post the link on my blog as well as the picture that was my inspiration for Jasper and Alice's wedding. Hugs and kisses to LovinRob, DannysMom and all who are reading and reviewing. These are all unbeta'd so blame me for the crap.**

**Chapter 27**

"Welcome family and friends. Today we are gathered here to witness Jasper Hale Masen and Alice Elizabeth Cullen promise their love and lives to one another. The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Jasper, please..." The officiant trails off with a hand stretched out towards Jasper, an invitation to take over.

"Alice, you are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore. I love you." Jasper says shakily.

"Alice, please..." The officiant says.

"Jasper, I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to be your best friend everlasting and to love you all my life with all my heart. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep." Alice beams.

"Thank you Jasper, Alice. Edward may I have the rings please." The officiant asks as Edward pulls the small velvet bag from his breast pocket.

"Now, please repeat after me. Jasper..."

"Alice, take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life." Jasper repeats as he slips the ring onto Alice's finger.

"Now Alice, please repeat after me."

"Jasper, take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life." Alice repeats as she slips the ring onto Jasper's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I am honored to announce you as husband and wife. Jasper please kiss your bride." And Jasper does just that before the officiant even finishes.

**A/N: So sweet. Sigh… **

**Visit the blog: lastfridaynight-amandac3(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait peeps. I haven't been feeling it lately, Wardo has been playing hard to get. Bastard. Anyway, I have made an outline for the rest of the story and I'm hoping that will help keep me focused. There will be about 13 more chapters and I also plan to update every Monday. I need structure in my life. LOL! So here is the next chappie. It's Alice and Jasper's reception.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I love you mucho.**

**Thanks to my beta loves, LovinRob and DannysMom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Edward**

As Jasper and Alice walk down the aisle I reach my hand out for my wife to take. I pull our linked hands up and kiss her wrist before pulling her with me down the aisle. This wedding shit has turned me into an emotional douche. I'm ready for a beer or ten and some dirty dancing. Alice booked a small banquet room for their reception. Jasper told me the horror stories about Alice threatening bodily harm to the staff and their immediate families if they didn't set the area exactly as she wanted it. I don't doubt him even the tiniest of bits. Alice has always been a little high maintenance.

Based on the squeal she lets loose as we walk into the room, I assume the staff can rest easy knowing they will live to see another day. It looks like a Barbie dolls bedroom threw up in here. There are giant bouquets of pale pink roses set randomly throughout the area and on the tables. There are crystal chandeliers hanging above the four round tables draped with iridescent pearls and puffs of white tulle. I have a feeling these were installed in their precise locations just for Alice as they don't make sense with the rest of the room. There are a ton of assorted sized silver candleholders with sparkly, cream colored LED candles all flickering away.

Alice runs around the room like a hyperactive child, which is a feat if you ask me based on how skin tight her dress is. In fact all the females, and Riley, in attendance are oohing and ahhing at how perfect and pretty everything is. I roll my eyes at them and head to the bar. I order my Heineken and turn to see that a line has formed behind me. It's Ham, Jizz and Poof, my dad and Carlisle too.

"I had the right idea, eh?" I say to them all, taking a swig from my bottle.

"Yes!" They all say in unison.

I just laugh and make my way to the tables and sit down. I'm sitting for all of about 2.3 seconds before I hear a screeching from somewhere behind me.

"Edward! I spent months planning this seating chart. Sit where you're freaking assigned!" Alice yells at me.

"There's like 7 people here Alice. How could it take you months to plan? Furthermore, why would you make a seating chart? That's just plain silly, not to mention a gigantic waste of time." I say, bringing my beer to my lips.

Something hits me pretty hard in the back of the head and when I turn to see what it is, I find one of the bouquets of roses scattered all over the floor. I look up to see Alice fuming at me from a few feet away.

"Move!" She demands in a deep, husky voice that quite frankly scares the piss out of me.

At that moment the music starts to play. It has a poppy sound to it and I can't help but shake my head to the beat as I stand up. Alice must like it as well because she goes from horned, devil woman to teeny bopper princess in half a second, lifting her arms above her and screaming as she shakes her hips. The girls all start dancing and singing. It sounds like some boy band and it really annoys the fuck out of me that I actually like the song.

The DJ announces that dinner is about to be served. It is quite comical to see everyone looking for their names at the tables. No one wants to inflict the wrath of devil Alice. She and Jasper have the smaller table just to themselves. Emmett and Rose are seated with Carlisle and Esme. Bella and I are seated with my parents and Alec and Riley have a table to themselves. That may be a bad thing knowing their propensity for playing with food.

Dinner is a tender and delicious pork loin with roasted peaches, crisp asparagus spears with garlic butter and roasted baby potatoes with rosemary. The meal is paired with a large glass of Pinot Gris and that shit is tasty. I'm not a wine drinker but I could see myself easily guzzling several glasses down tonight. As usual with our group, dinner is wild and crazy. There is a lot of glass clanking to get the bride and groom to kiss. Alice is getting annoyed so I keep clanking away with a devilish smirk on my face. Take that you all about tradition pixie bitch. I'm tempted to stick my tongue out at her.

And the seating chart has gone to shit because everyone keeps moving around. I'm currently sitting with Bella, my mom and Esme. They are talking about girly shit, weddings and nail polish and babies. I'm sipping on my third glass of wine and ignoring them for the most part. My mind starts to drift to Bella. A very pregnant Bella. I can feel my cheeks turn up in a huge grin as I imagine her lying between my legs and running my hands all over her belly, feeling our son kick at my hands. I see her holding a tiny bundle with dark brown curls on his tiny head and the biggest, brightest green eyes I've ever seen. I've never really thought about kids before, but now I can't fucking wait.

"What has you smiling so big, Hubwardo?" Bella asks, leaning into my shoulder.

I spit my wine out all over the table and laugh, "Hubwardo?"

"You don't like my new nickname for you?" She asks, attempting to pout but falling into a fit of laughter instead.

"That's a big fat fuck no." I say.

"Hubward?"

"No."

"Edband?"

I don't answer and just give her my 'you're dumb' face. She laughs and when the music starts up again she tells me she wants to dance. She starts shimmying in her seat, telling me that she fucking loves this song. I stand and reach my hand out for her. She takes it and I swing her out onto the dance floor. She puts her arms up around my neck and starts to swivel her hips. I wrap my arms around her waist and match her movements with my own. I smile when she starts to sing.

_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
>I find it so stupid<br>So why should I hide  
>That I love to make love to you baby<br>So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
>I'm a big girl got no secrets this time<br>Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
><em>

I kiss her and whisper in her ear that she can touch me however she wants tonight and I can't wait for her to make love to me. My cock twitches against her stomach in proof.

_If this would be a perfect world  
>We'd be together then<br>Only got just one life this I've learned_  
><em>Who cares what they're gonna say<em>

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_  
><em>I wanna dance, and love, and dance again<em>

_Dance, yes_  
><em>Love, next<em>  
><em>Dance, yes<em>  
><em>Love, next<em>

We continue to move to the beat and Bella sings in my ear. I tighten my grip on her and press her soft, flat stomach onto my erection. I rub my hips back and forth against her in search of some friction. She stumbles on the words she is singing and laughs, reaching down with one hand to smack my ass. She tells me I'm a naughty boy and that there's more where that came from. I kiss her. She turns around and rubs her perky little ass against me. I put my hands low on her hips and pull her roughly back into me, groaning in delight.

_Baby your fire is lighting me up_  
><em>The way that you move boy is reason enough<em>  
><em>That I love to make love to you baby<em>  
><em>I can't behave<em>  
><em>Oh I want you so much<em>  
><em>Your lips taste like heaven<em>  
><em>So why should I stop?<em>  
><em>Yeah I love to make love to you baby<em>

_If this would be a perfect world_  
><em>We'd be together then<em>  
><em>Only got just one life this I've learned<em>  
><em>Who cares what they're gonna say<em>

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_  
><em>I wanna dance, and love, and dance again<em>

I turn her around and shove my tongue into her mouth. I can barely hear her moan over the music. I reach down and grip her leg mid thigh and hitch it up over my hip. We continue to grind to the beat and when the song ends I let out a grunt of disapproval. Bella giggles.

"Let's get the fuck outta here, HB." I tell her, still holding her leg up.

"We can't leave yet. Alice won't let us." She tells me and I whine, dropping my head into her neck.

"Come on, let's get another drink and mingle." She tells me, ruffling her fingers through my hair.

We do all the traditional shit, cake cutting, first dance, father daughter dance, mother son dance, garter belt and bouquet toss. When we mentioned to Alice that no one was single she sprouted her horns again and told everyone she didn't give a flying buttfuck and growled at us all to go stand across the room. So… we all went and stood across the room. Alec caught the garter and was promptly tackled by Riley and his tongue. Rose caught the bouquet and we all patted Emmett on the back causing him to blush. Someone has been thinking about that shit already.

We spend the next couple of hours dancing and drinking. My mom is plowed and is having the greatest time with Riley and Alec. She is the meat to their sandwich on the dance floor and that just sounded all sorts of wrong to say. My dad is watching her with a wistful smile on his face. I look around the room and see Carlisle and Esme dirty dancing and it's gross. Rose and Bella are also dirty dancing and it is so NOT gross. Alice is flitting around the room as if there are a hundred people in attendance.

I'm sitting at the bar with Jasper and Emmett flanking me. We're just sipping our beers and watching all the fun that's being had.

"Dude, your parents are something else Ham." Jasper says, laughing.

"Yeah. I can't even tell you how many times I've walked in on them in compromising situations." Emmett responds with a shiver.

"Gross." I say.

"Remember that time we walked in on mom and dad humping on the kitchen table?" Jasper asks me.

"I still can't sit at that table without gagging." I tell him.

"I'm gonna marry that girl." Emmett says out of the blue.

"We know man, we know." I say, slapping him on the back.

"When are you going to ask her?" Jasper asks.

"No idea." Emmett replies, chugging the rest of his beer.

Alice comes and pulls Jasper away. She whistles loudly and tells us all that she has a little something to end the night with. All I can think is thank the fucking lord. Now can I go hump my wife please? Alice takes a remote from the DJ and a large movie screen rolls down from the ceiling.

"We made a little video to share with you all. Thank you so much for being here to witness this most special of days." Alice says, her words trembling.

She hits a button on the remote and a guitar begins to play. The screen is filled with pictures of Jasper and Alice from over the years. I can see Alice and Jasper slow dancing to the song as the rest of us watch the video. Rose and Bella have their arms around eachother. And I can see my mom sobbing in my dads arms. At the end of the video are some shots of all of us.

The girls all run into eachothers arms. I can see tears on each of their faces. Women, I think as I shake my head. I turn to Emmett and he's trying to be all sneaky and wipe the tears away before I notice.

"Ya big fucking baby!" I say.

"Fuck you man, it was touching. That's my baby sister." He blubbers.

"I know dude. Just giving you shit." I say, putting my arm around his broad shoulders.

We all say our goodbyes and head our separate directions. Bella is riding on my back as I practically sprint down the hallway towards our room. She's kissing and nipping along my neck and driving me insane.

"Fuck baby. Can you wait until we get in the room? I'm two seconds away from taking you against the wall and I don't think the people in room 513 will appreciate that." I tell her.

"Run Edward, Run." She tells me in her best southern accent.

"Bitch." I say, reaching back and pinching her ass underneath her dress.

I finally make it to our room and get the door open. I press myself back against the door, effectively pinning Bella against it, and turn myself around to face her.

"Hi." I say, running my fingers along her cheek and jaw.

"Hi." She replies, twisting my hair at the nape of my neck.

I lean in and kiss her, softly, sweetly. Bella is having none of that though and fists my hair as she plunges her tongue into my mouth. She locks her ankles around my ass and presses my now rock hard erection into her. We both groan at the feeling. I run my hands up her smooth thighs and stop when my thumbs hit her panties, that are moist if I might add.

I slip my thumbs underneath the satiny material and move one to circle her clit and press the other one into her pussy.

"Oh yeah E-Baby, just like that." She says against my lips and I smile.

I feel her reach a hand between us and pop the button on my slacks. She shoves her hand inside and the force pulls the zipper open. She pulls my cock out of its cotton cage and circles my head before she starts pumping her hand up and down the shaft.

"I need you. Get inside me now, Wardo." She says.

I pull her panties to the side and she guides me to her entrance where I slide in easily. Once I'm fully seated inside of her I stop and kiss her.

"I missed you HB." I tell her.

"You mean you missed my pussy." She says, laughing.

"So." I say petulantly.

"Dick."

"Yes. I have one."

"A very nice one but it better start moving or I'm outta here."

I pull out and push hard back into her. She whimpers and starts to convulse around me.

"Already HB?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yesssssss!" She says, riding out her orgasm.

I start moving, thrusting fluidly into her. I cup her tit through the material of her dress wishing it wasn't there. I find her nipple and start to tweak it. I can still feel her walls pulsing around me and her fingers are yanking on my hair. I speed up my motions and can feel the familiar tug in my stomach.

"Go again baby. I need you to go again." I pant against her neck.

She presses her shoulder blades against the door, pushing her hips out and away from the door several inches. She's in a weird position now but it gives her room to touch herself. I grab onto her hips and continue pumping into her. She licks her fingers and presses down on her clit. I watch her and I can also see where we are connected.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ooohhh fuuuck!" I say as I explode inside of her.

I keep thrusting through my orgasm and a few seconds later I hear more than feel Bella as she cums again. She's moaning like a porn star, the good ones, not the ones that over act it. That shit is not sexy. This is sexy, she is sexy. This is like my own real life porno. I wonder if she'd let me video tape us. That'd be hot.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asks, breaking me out of a trance I wasn't even aware I was in.

"Porno's." I say, smirking at her incredulous face.

"Nice Wardo. Real nice." She says, trying to push me away.

I hold strong though and kiss her neck, "You and me starred in this porno. I wanna make one."

"Fuck that'd be hot. Let's do it."

"I love you. You know that right?" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah whatever." She says, leaning in to press her lips to mine.

"I do. I really, really do." I tell her.

"I love you to. So much. Now take me to bed big boy." She says, yawning.

"Am I boring you Mrs. Masen?" I ask her.

"Mmm..." She responds, nuzzling into my neck.

She's out like a light before I even lay her down in the bed. It's been a long day and it doesn't take me long to follow her into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, the reception is in the bag. Moving onto bigger and better things people. The songs I used are Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I'm much like Wardo in that it pisses me off that I like that song. LOL! **

**On the review front, I deleted all my FFn emails on accident so if I didn't respond to you I'm sorry. I know, I suck. Please know that I read and sincerely appreciate every single one of them.**

**I did actually make a video for this chapter of Jasper and Alice. I'll post it to my blog if you'd like to watch it.  
>lastfridaynight-amandac3(dot)blogspot(dot)com<strong>

**Leave me some sugar! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the delay peeps, I spent all of last weekend and most of this week moving. I fucking hate moving. I was without internet until Thursday, almost a whole week! I was dying. So, I don't expect any more holdups for the duration of this story. Chapter 30 is well underway. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review. And thanks to my betas, LovinRob and DannysMom. I love you like I love Diet Coke.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

EPOV

Breakfast the next morning was more subdued than normal for us. After we packed all our shit up, we met down at the buffet to eat together before our respective flights. Bella and I along with Riley, Alec, Rosalie and Emmett would be headed home on the 12:35 flight to Phoenix. My folks and the Cullen's had a 2:15 flight back to Seattle. Alice and Jasper were staying in Vegas for a few more days to celebrate a semi-honeymoon.

With Jaspers baseball season in full swing it was a surprise he was able to take this many days off. They plan to do something more romantic after the season ends. That makes me think about taking Bella somewhere for a honeymoon too. Our wedding was so spur of the moment and non-traditional that I'd like to give her something that is traditional. I'll have to look into that. First order of business though is figuring out where we are gonna live because I hate sleeping without her.

Back to breakfast, Alec and Riley are terribly hungover. They hit the minibar back in their room and spent the evening sword fighting. My mom, who is also incredibly hungover, asks them where they got the swords from while pushing her gigantic sunglasses up her nose. And just to clarify, we are not outside.

"They're built in Ma." Riley says, grinning at my mother while Bella tries unsuccessfully to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"They're part of your room? We didn't have swords in our room." My mom says frowning.

My dad understands and just pats my mom on the back while I shake my head.

"Not part of the room honey, part of _them_. You know… their swords?" He says, trying to explain it in the least vulgar way possible.

My mom frowns some more before her eyes widen so much I'm afraid they might just fall off her face.

"Oh. OH! Well... Who won?" She asks non-chalantly and I promptly choke on my orange juice.

"It was a draw." Alec says, squeezing the back of Riley's neck.

"Lies! I always win. My sword's bigger." Riley says smugly.

I choke some more.

"Dude! TMI!" Emmett screeches.

Bella full out laughs and then heads back out to get more food. She comes back with a plate piled high with bacon and one sourdough English muffin. Oh and butter and grape jelly. I watch as she smears the English muffin with butter, one of those little round packets for each side. Then she spreads a thin layer of grape jelly on top of the butter and stacks about 12 pieces of bacon on one of the pieces of muffin and smooshes it down with the other piece. I just gape at her. She takes a huge bite and notices me staring at her.

"What?" She says around a mouthful of bacon.

"You're fucking weird HB." I say, shaking my head.

"I'm hungry." She says before taking another gigantic bite.

She has grape jelly and butter on her nose and pieces of bacon sticking out of the sides of her mouth. Her hair is a crazy mess because she said she was too lazy to do it this morning, so after her shower she just pulled it up into a messy knot on top of her head. She has no makeup on and is wearing a pair of Kelly green yoga pants and a black wife beater without a bra. I couldn't be more attracted to her if I tried. I love when she is dressed up for a night out on the town but when she is like this, comfy and natural, this is my favorite look on her.

She notices me still staring at her and I'm not sure what my face looks like but she smiles radiantly at me and runs her greasy fingertips down my jaw.

"I love you E-Baby." She whispers against my lips before kissing me.

"Love you, bacon breath and all." I say, giving her a chaste peck in return.

I hear some sniffling and look towards my mom. She has a tissue stuck up under her sunglasses, dabbing at her eyes.

"My babies are all grown up!" My mom sobs, practically falling into my dad's lap.

My dad just pats her head, which is now lying in his lap, while rolling his eyes.

After breakfast, we head back to our rooms to grab our luggage. We meet down in the lobby to check out and after saying goodbye to our parents and Jasper and Alice we head out to the airport.

On the ride over from the hotel Bella informed me that she didn't get a magnet while we were here. I didn't see what the big deal was. She punched me in the shoulder, rather hard I tell you, and told me it was her thing. She always got a magnet everytime she traveled somewhere. I reminded her that she travels to see me all the time and never gets a magnet. She told me she got one the weekend we met. When they stopped for gas as they were leaving town Bella ran in to get an Arizona Green Tea and a bag of Chedder Cheese Bugles and she saw the magnet display.

"What did you get?" I ask her.

"A magnet. Duh." She tells me, giggling. "It's the shape of Arizona and it says 'Someone in Phoenix Loves Me'." She says, blushingly lightly. I smile and rub my knuckles across the apples of her cheeks, kissing each one in turn.

It's barely 11:00 when we make it through security at McCarran International Airport. Riley and Alec, still feeling their hangovers, lie across one of the bench seats, tangle their arms and legs together and promptly fall asleep. Emmett is hungry again even though we just ate breakfast like an hour ago so he and Rose set off to find the nearest Cinnabon.

Remembering our conversation in the car I quickly dump our bags off with the slumbering sword fighters and pull her towards where the gift shops are. She jumps excitedly and I just stand back and watch her turn the same small spinner around and around and around again. She finally picks out a small square magnet that says 'I got drunk in Vegas and have a husband to show for it.' She also bought a sparkly silver B keychain and a blue plaid ball cap with yellow UNLV sticthed on to the front. Upon my raised eyebrow she shrugs and explains that her dad likes plaid and ball caps so she can kill two birds with one stone.

After I pay for her shit, which she was not happy about, we head back to our gate. Riley and Alec are still sleeping, but they've shifted positions. They are facing the back of the bench and Riley is playing big spoon to Alec's little spoon. I can't help but smile at them, thrilled for my best friend's happiness.

Emmett is hunched over in his chair and groaning. Rose is sitting next to him with her arms crossed and one leg over the other. Her foot is flicking out angrily.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"He's a dumbass, that's what's wrong with him." Rose says as Emmett groans again.

"Okaaay." I say, dragging it out like a question.

"Instead of getting the Mini Bon, like I suggested, he insisted on getting a big one and inhaled it as if he hadn't just eaten 17 plates of shit at breakfast and now his tummy hurts." She says, impersonating Emmett's whiny voice at the end.

I just laugh and sit next to Bella to wait for our flight. We decide to play Draw Some on our phones to kill some time. I know Bella doesn't have much say in what words she gets, but of the three choices she does have she picks a moving truck for one turn, a house for another and finally the state of Arizona.

"Trying to tell me something HB?" I ask her, smiling.

"Maybe." She says, refusing to look up at me.

"And..." I urge.

"Well I don't want to be presumptuous and assume you'll be ok with me moving in with you." She says, keeping her eyes glued to the screen of her phone.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I scoff at her and she shakes her head.

"I want nothing more than to have you with me all the time HB. I'll go anywhere to make that happen, Phoenix, San Diego, wherever the hell you want to go." I tell her, lifting her face so she has to look at me.

"I wanna come to Phoenix. Rose is moving there soon and I'm pretty sure that Alice wants to move as well. She was looking at houses online the other night. So, if you'll have me, I'd like to come live with you." She tells me.

"Fuck yes!" I say, standing up and pulling her into my arms.

As I'm swinging her around they announce that our flight is ready for boarding. Then one of her flip flops flies off and hits Riley in the back of the head. She laughs heartily. He doesn't.

"What the fuck!" Riley screeches, chucking the shoe back towards us and missing by a mile but almost hitting ticketing agent instead.

"Sorry." Riley yells out, not really giving a shit.

"It's time to go boys!" Emmett says, laying his long, beefy body on top of the both of them.

"Ugh. Get your fat ass off motherfucker. And you smell like sausage and cinnamon rolls. Gross." Riley yells.

We finally make it onto the plane and to our seats without any more incidents. Bella and I are in the very last row of seats in the back of the plane. Go figure. Emmett and Rose are in the middle some where, in separate seats no less, but I can see Rose flirting with the business man next to her trying to get him to switch seats with Emmett. Riley and Alec are in the very front and Riley stands in the middle of the aisle and flips us off.

Once we are in the air, the flight attendants start with the drink service. It's such a short flight I'm not sure why they even offer it.

"I gotta piss HB." I tell Bella, unbuckling my seatbelt and walking to the lavatory. What the fuck kind of word is lavatory anyway? Just call it a freaking bathroom.

I lock the door behind me in the tiny space and whip out my dick. Mid stream I hear a soft knock on the door.

"I'll be right out." I yell, can't you read the occupied sign on the door dumb fucker.

"Wardo! Lemme in." I hear, muffled by the door.

"Bella?" I ask, unlocking the door.

She bursts in, practically making me face plant into the wall in front of me.

"What the fuck HB!" I whisper yell.

"Are you done?" She asks.

I turn around and, as hard it is to do after stopping midway through, I finish pissing.

"Now I am." I say.

She drops the lid of the toilet and maneuvers herself in front of me. She sits down on the closed lid and pulls my dick completely out of my boxers and pants.

"Bella what are... Oh fuck!" I say as she slips her mouth around the head of my cock.

She hums and runs her tongue around the underside knowing that drives me fucking insane. She grips the base of my cock with her tiny hand and takes my length all the way into her mouth. I think I groan or growl or gurgle or some shit when I feel myself slip down into her throat. She swallows around me and I swear I'm going to cum immediately. She pulls back and sucks on just my head while she pumps my shaft with her hand.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck. I love your mouth baby." I whisper reverently.

I have both palms flat against the wall in front of me for support. I remove one hand, still needing to support myself with the other because she will suck me to my knees if I let go. I cup the side of her face and run my thumb along the side of her mouth. She looks up at me as my cock slides all the way down. She does a few more quick sucks and then I slip down her throat again. She moans and I cum hard.

"Oh. Oh shit, fuck, ass, tits, pussy, cock sucking son of a motherfucking bitch!" I say, trying not to yell too loud.

She pops my limp dick out of her mouth and smiles at me.

"I've always wanted to do that in an airplane. Well, I really wanted you to fuck me but it's a lot smaller in here than I thought, so I improvised." She says, licking the corner of her mouth.

"Hmmm..." Is all I'm capable of vocalizing at the moment.

"We should get back before we get in trouble." She says, tucking me back into my boxers and buttoning my pants back up.

"Hmmm..." I hum and she laughs.

She opens the door and mutters something.

"We're busted." She says as she opens the door.

The stewardess is standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. She is smirking at least so she can't be that mad. I'm sure with as much time as she spends on a plane she's done far worse than what we just did.

"Take your seats please. Can I get you a drink? Some pineapple juice maybe?" She says, smirking mischievously.

"No, he's good." HB says, laughing as I feel myself blush profusely. "I'll take a Diet Coke and he'll have a Dr. Pepper."

We take our seats and enjoy the rest of our short flight. I can't contain my grin. I'm giddy with excitement. My girl, my wife, just gave me a wicked blow job and she's moving in with me. I don't think I could be happier if I tried right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Riley. Just sayin. So let me know what you think. **

**I started beta-ing for a new story, it's called Black Diamond by Dishie. It's a sexy SkiWard who loves to give kisses. *swoon* Check it.**

**fanfiction(dot)net/s/8044335/1/Black_Diamond**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Howdy partners. *tips hat* So, this here is another one of them damn transitional chapters that I struggle with. So it's short and shitty. Nah, it's not that bad. Short, yes, but I think it's pretty funny and we finally meet Charlie.**

**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. I'm still trying to unpack from my move so review replies have fallen to the wayside. I have very little time to write as it is and I thought a new chapter was more important. Please know that I read and LOVE every single one of them.**

**Thanks to my betas, LovinRob and DannysMom. You girls are the Peppermint Mocha creamer to my boring black coffee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Edward

Fast forward to September

6 weeks. 6 motherfucking weeks! I've seen Bella only twice in that timeframe and I'm fucking dying. She's the last to arrive. Rose moved to Phoenix a week after we got back from Vegas and Alice and Jasper quickly bought a house in the weeks that followed their wedding. She's been out here for two weeks now. Bella had trouble selling her apartment and didn't want to leave until that was taken care of. I only have a few days of vacation left and I was willing to use them to go visit her and help her get ready to move but she adamantly rejected me whenever I brought it up.

She's driving out today though in her car with her dad driving his pickup truck behind her. She ended up getting rid of most of her furniture, deciding to keep most of my stuff. We decided to keep her couch because that thing is super comfy and in better condition than mine. She also wanted to keep her dining room table. My table held some sentimental value as it was the first table Jasper and I got when we moved to Arizona. But it is old and on its last leg. No joke. I've had to replace three of its four legs. Other than that, the apartment is ready for her. I'm ready for her damn it.

Around noon I finally hear the tell tale sounds of her trusty Vans hitting the pavement. I step out of my front door and barely have time to brace myself against her impact. She launches herself into my arms and kisses me everywhere.

"Fuck..." Kiss. "I missed..." Kiss. "You so..." Kiss. "So fucking..." Kiss. "Much E-baby." Kiss. "Oh god." Kiss.

I have my arms wrapped underneath her ass and her legs are tight around my waist. I press her up against the wall by my, no our, front door and proceed to make out with her like, I don't know, like I haven't seen her fine ass in 6 fucking weeks. She's groaning and grinding against me and I'm about ready to pull my dick out and slide into her, tiny denim shorts be damned. When I hear a gruff throat clearing behind us I press my crotch into hers one more time for good measure and reluctantly extract my tongue from her mouth. I forgot that she was not traveling alone today.

"Carlito." I say, smiling at Bella's dad.

"Wierdo." Charlie says back to me.

Bella huffs and shakes her head at us. She extracts herself from me and slides down my body, making me hiss when she rubs along the steel rod in my cargo shorts. She smirks at me, the little she-devil that she is.

"You two better behave." She says with narrowed eyes flitting between us and hands fisted on her hips.

I've met Charlie only a few times but he is really a cool dude. After the initial 'That's my baby girl and if you hurt her I will chop your fucking dick off with my dull, rusty hunting knife' chat we have been more like brothers than father and son-in-law. We tend to get into trouble when we are together and we really annoy Bella. She says it's like having twin boys that have no respect for their mother. She usually ditches us to go hang out with Rose instead.

"CHARLIE SWAN!" We hear booming from across the parking lot.

We look towards Emmett and Rose's apartment and he's waving frantically from his patio with a huge grin on his face. He loves Charlie too. He acts more like his son-in-law than I do, getting excited over stupid things like learning how to change the oil on a Harley Davidson. He doesn't even own a motorcycle so why he needs to know that shit is beyond me.

"HAM BONE!" Charlie yells back causing Emmett to practically squeal in delight.

The first time I met Charlie was a crazy weekend in August. Bella and I had only been together for a handful of weeks. Emmett and I drove to San Diego to see our ladies. We knew that they had some sort of clothing convention or some shit to do on Saturday night so they pawned us off on Charlie.

He took us to a little hole-in-the-wall Mexican joint where we had the best Mexican food I've ever had. The tequila also flowed like water and by midnight the three of us we're beyond shit-faced. The clientele of this fine establishment consisted of mostly big burly biker dudes with lots of tattoos and lots of leather. They may look scary but get some tequila in them and they are fucking funny and cool as shit. They played scratchy old rock songs on the old fashioned juke box and everyone sang at the top of their lungs. Now this joint didn't actually have a karaoke machine but the drunker we all got, the more we all sang. Everyone fucking loves karaoke, even big burly biker dudes.

Emmett did a pretty amazing rendition of Pee Wee Herman's Tequila dance on the bar. He had the entire place laughing their asses off. By 3:00 am the bar started to clear out and we called a cab to take our drunk asses home. The three of us were snugly crammed into the back seat, with Emmett in the middle, flanked by Charlie and I. Emmett had his arms slung over our shoulders for support. We were laughing and singing and having a great time. Once we arrived back at Bella's apartment, I gave Charlie a drunken hug.

_"Thanks Pops." I slurred._

_"Sure thing Edwierdo." He laughed._

_I frowned at him for a moment and then smiled._

_"Whatever Carlito." I said smugly, crossing my arms over my chest and nodding my head once._

_Charlie practically fell back into the open door of the cab with his laughter._

_"What the hell is that Edward?" He barked out between fits of laughter._

_I huffed and then just shrugged my shoulders, "Your new nickname."_

_"Ok. Weirdo." He said, dropping himself back into the back seat._

_"Oooooh. Do me. Do me. Mememememe!" Emmett said, raising his hand and bouncing up and down._

_Charlie thought for a moment, fingering his mustache. "Ham Bone." He said and he actually giggled._

_"Solid!" Emmett said, bumping fists with Charlie._

And that is usually what happens when the three of us get together.

Emmett, Charlie and I unload the couch and dining room table from the back of the truck while Bella and Rose take all of the smaller boxes. With perfect timing, as usual, Alice shows up _after _we are done unloading everything and starts to reorganize my closet with all of Bella's clothes, by style and color. Then she organizes all of the shoes in the same manner, Bella's on one side, mine on the other. When she opens the ironing board and starts digging through my underwear drawer I finally step in and push her tiny ass out of our bedroom. I really dig the sound of that, our bedroom.

After everything is put away, I grab three beers and hand one to Charlie, one to Emmett and then plop my ass onto the squishy couch.

"I wish moving was always this freaking easy." Bella says, curling into my side and snagging my beer as I lift it to my mouth.

"It's a good thing I got everything ready for you." I say, smirking.

Three. Two. One.

"YOU?" Alice screeches. "You sat on your ass playing something stupid and fucking annoying on your phone while I did everything."

"Hey, you offered short stuff. And I yay'd and nay'd when necessary." I say, shrugging my shoulders with a grin on my face, the one that always pisses her off.

"Grrrr... I hate your face. Fucker." Alice says, stomping her foot.

I laugh and lean down, giving Bella a quick peck. After Jasper returns from his away game in Colorado, we all decided to go to Sandbar for dinner. We enjoyed a table full of Tapas and indulged in way too many Mexican Bulldogs. I slept like a motherfucking baby that night and it had nothing to do with my full belly or the mass amounts of alcohol I consumed. It had everything to do with the snoring señorita sprawled out next to me in nothing but her lacey cheeky panties. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there ya go. How'd you like Charlie? Pretty cool guy, yeah? He's loosely based on my dad. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. It's one that's been in my head since I decided to write a sequel. I can't wait to share it with you all. Now, sugar me sweet babies! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So, I hope all my mommy readers out there had a wonderful Mother's Day. This chapter grew out of hand and after a discussion with my beta, I decided to split it in two. This chapter actually came out of nowhere but it just kinda wrote itself. Huge, huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'm still total fail at review replies. I read them all though and I love you all for giving them to me. Keep 'em coming. Hugs and smoochies to my beta besties, LovinRob and DannysMom. Lovin went to see Bobby Long Saturday night. Luckeeeeeeeeeee! If you don't know who Bobby Long is, shame on you. Head directly to iTunes! After you read this chapter of course. Now, I give you Honey Bee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<br>Bella**

"Baby. Sweet Honey Bee, will you please let me in. You're scaring me." Edward says from the other side of the bathroom door.

He's always so sweet and caring and he treats me so good. He's so sexy and girls are always looking at him and I'm being a stupid insecure girl because I know he only has eyes for me. This only makes me cry harder.

Tomorrow is my thirtieth birthday and I'm having a really hard time accepting that fact. I've locked myself in the bathroom for the past hour and done nothing but cry. Edward has been sitting on the other side of the door for the past 45 minutes trying to get me to open the door.

"Please." He says and I can hear the worry in his voice.

Without getting up I reach over and unlock the door. He pushes his way in immediately and the sight of him sends me into another fit of sobs. He crawls over to me on his hands and knees. He reaches around my back with one arm and puts his other underneath my knees. He scoops me into his arms and sits down, cradling me in his lap.

"I... I'm sorry." I say, hiccuping from crying so damn hard.

"For what?" He asks me, kissing my forehead.

"I'm a fucking mess."

"What happened?"

"I'm old!" I cry.

He actually snorts at me. I look up at him and frown at the smile on his face.

"Bella, baby, you are not old. You are young and vibrant and beautiful and I fucking love the shit out of you." He says, cupping my cheeks in his big warm hands.

He leans in and gives me an Eskimo kiss before kissing me firmly on the lips. They are chapped and dry but he doesn't seem to mind. When I pull back he smiles my special crinkly eyed smile and I half snort, half sob at him. He hugs me tight to his chest and we just sit on the bathroom floor for awhile until I've calmed down a bit.

"I wanna show you something." He whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"Stand up."

I stand up and as he gets to his feet he turns me to face the mirror. He stands behind me, pressing himself against my back.

"I wanna show you what I see." His breath tickles my ear.

He reaches down and pulls at the hem of my wife beater. He flattens his palms against my stomach and slides his hands up, pushing the thin material with them. When he reaches my boobs he cups them firmly before fisting the bunched up tank.

"Lift." Is all he says and I lift my arms up so he can remove the tank completely.

I let my arms fall back to my sides and place my palms on his strong denim clad thighs.

"Look at yourself." He says and I look at our reflection in the mirror.

He takes one hand and runs his fingers through my wavy mess of hair.

"You have the softest hair I have ever had the privilege of running my fingers through and it smells like mint and coconut."

He moves his other hand up and runs his fingertips over my eyebrow and down my cheek bone. He then runs his thumb over my bottom lip. Then he taps my nose with his pointer finger and smiles.

"Deep chocolate colored eyes that I can lose myself in. Plump lips that I want nothing more than to kiss every moment I can. And a cute little button nose that I hope our future children will have."

He runs his hands down my throat and along my collar bone. He drops lower and circles his fingertips over my nipples. My breathing has picked up speed and I squeeze his thighs.

"Perfect, perky tits. Made to fit in the palms of my hands."

He cups and squeezes to emphasize his statement. His hands continue their journey south and they trace the contours of my waist before softly rubbing circles along my stomach.

"A petite waist. A soft, flat stomach. A beautiful little belly button. Your skin is so smooth and silky."

He dips his pinky fingers into the waist band of my yoga pants and skims them back and forth. He then hooks his thumbs in and slowly pushes them down. Once they pass the swell of my hips and ass they fall to the ground. I'm left in nothing but my pink and white striped cotton panties. Edward groans and I smile.

"Fuck. You know what these panties do to me." He says and I just nod, biting my lip.

"This is perfection. Perfectly maintained. Perfectly pretty and pink. Perfectly responsive to my touch." He says as he slips his hands underneath my panties and cups my pussy. I moan and let my head drop back onto his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Keep those beautiful eyes open HB. You're so wet." He says, slipping a middle finger into me.

"I love the way you taste. I love the way you smell. I love the way you feel." He tells me, slowly pumping his finger into me.

I press my hips back into him and can feel what this is doing to him.

"You feel that baby? You feel how hard you make me? Only you Bella. Only you. No one has ever made me feel like you do." He says, breathing harder.

He takes a small step to the side and removes one hand from my underwear only to slip it down the back instead. He squeezes my ass roughly.

"You know how I feel about your fucking ass. It's a tight little bubble butt and you drive me crazy with your skin tight jeans and sexy as fuck little panties. I hope one day you'll let me stick my dick in there." He hums deliciously as he says the last part, skimming a finger along the crack of my ass.

I've never been interested in anal sex but I would try for him.

"Please." I whimper.

"What HB? Tell me what you want and you can have it. Anything."

"I wanna try. Try it in the butt." I say.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll never hurt you. Another time though." He says and I just nod in agreement.

"Do you see what I see now? That you are the most beautiful thing in my life. The most important thing in my life. I love that we are growing up together. I'm not going to say growing old because we are far from old. We are in our prime HB."

"I love you Edward. Thank you."

"And I love you."

He kisses my shoulder and pushes my panties down. I rise up on my tip toes and bend over the counter. I watch him as he stares at my ass and palms himself. He reaches his arm behind his neck and pulls his grey tee over his head, tossing it on the counter next to me. He pulls apart his button fly and wiggles his hips, dropping his jeans to his ankles. He pushes his boxers down just far enough for his dick to spring free. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his length and slaps each one of my ass cheeks.

"Stop teasing me Wardo." I say, shaking my ass at him.

"You want my cock HB?" He asks, smirking at me in the mirror.

"Nah." I say, slipping my hand between my legs. "I can take care of myself."

"Fuck that!" Edward says, yanking my hand out from between my legs and putting it next to my other one on the counter.

He puts his hand in the middle of my back, pressing me into the counter and leans down to whisper in my ear, "I'll take care of you."

He bends at the knee a bit and slides into me. He grunts. I whimper. He pulls out, slowly. He presses back in, slowly. He stops. He runs his hands all over my back, stopping on my hips and gripping them tightly. He pulls out, slowly. He slams back in, over and over and over, grunting with each thrust. I press my hand onto the mirror for leverage and to lift my smashed tits off the counter. He lets go of my hips and slides his hands up, cupping my boobs. He pulls me up and presses me against his chest.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" I start chanting.

He nibbles on my neck and wraps one arm across my torso, right under my breasts. He drops his other hand to my pussy and presses his fingers against my clit. He's sucking on the back of my neck and when I open my eyes and look in the mirror I see his hypnotic blue-green eyes watching me and I cum.

"Wardo! Fuck fuck fuck yessssssward." I slur as my orgasm washes over me.

My body is still convulsing with the aftershocks of my release but I keep my eyes focused on Edward. He grips my hip with one hand and grabs my tit roughly with the other. He starts to pump into me erratically, harder and faster. He clenches his teeth and draws in ragged breaths.

"Fuck HB! I'm gonna… Oh… Oh yeah!" He stammers and I can feel him release inside me. "Jesus fuck woman."

I chuckle at him. He kisses his way across my shoulder blades and hisses as his cock slips out of me. I turn on my heel and grab his face with both hands and kiss him. It's a slow, sensual, sexy romantic movie style kiss. He's got his big strong arms wrapped tightly around my petite waist. My hands are resting delicately on his broad shoulders. There is some humming and our heads are moving too much. How cliché. I think and start to laugh into his mouth.

"Again with the laughing HB. You're making me self conscious." Edward says with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"I was thinking about romantic movie kisses and how we fit the bill." I laugh some more.

"Bitch please. I'm a romantic mother fucker." Edward tells me.

"Oh yes. Calling me a bitch and using mother fucker in the same sentence, cue my swoon." I say, rolling my eyes at him before laughing like a hyena.

"I love you." Edward says, turning on the water for the shower. "Now get the fuck out."

"Fuck you!" I say, sliding past him and into the shower.

"Fine." He huffs. "I guess we can shower together. God."

Several hours later, I'm at Alice's house with Rose getting ready to go out tonight. We are going to have dinner at Rock Bottom and then we are going to Phase 54. Riley and Alec will be meeting us at the club. Emmett and Edward went to go get haircuts and Jasper is in the back yard mowing the grass.

"Damn, Jizz is looking good." I say, watching a shirtless Jasper push the lawn mower through their backyard.

Rosalie gags and Alice sighs. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Why doesn't he hire someone to do this shit for him?" Rose asks.

"He likes to do it, crazy bastard." Alice says, shaking her head.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Emmett bellows from downstairs.

"Dumbshit." Rose mumbles under her breath but with a smile on her face.

I'm done getting ready so I run down the stairs and since I agreed to wear a pair of wedge sandals of course I slip and fall. I slide down the bottom three stairs on my ass and land on the tile floor with an umph.

"Motherfucker." I hiss.

"HB, baby, are you okay?" Wardo asks.

"Ye… WHAT THE FUCK!" I screech.

Edward smiles nervously at me and runs his hands through his hair, well, what's left of it. He has shaved his head and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

I beckon him with a flick of my hand. He drops to his knees in front of me and I run my hand over his head. He leans into my hand and I swear I hear him purr. It's really soft and he has a lovely shaped head. It looks like a fuzzy coconut. That thought makes me giggle.

"Do you hate it?" Edward asks me.

"No E-Baby. I like it. You just caught me by surprise. It's sexy and you look like a bad ass."

"I am a bad ass."

"Bullshit." Emmett coughs under his breath.

"Fuck you bikini brief boy." Edward retorts.

"You're just jealous."

"You're a juice head."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT! TAKE IT BACK!" Emmett screams as he rushes towards Edward.

I move out of the way just in time as Emmett plows into Edward and they skid about 10 feet across the floor. They are rolling around and screaming obscenities at each other. It's really rather amusing. I rest my elbows on my knees and my face in my palms and watch the show. My man is so fucking hot. He's dressed in all black, black jeans, black vee neck, black converse. All that paired with his new haircut makes my girly bits quiver. I wonder what the coconut would feel like between my thighs? I'm lost in my own little fantasy world when Alice comes flying down the stairs.

"Boys, if you break my house I'll break your fucking face." She says, kicking Edward in the ass and stepping on Emmett's stomach as she makes her way to the door that leads to the backyard. "Jizzy poo, get your fine, sweaty ass in the shower. It's dinner time."

"Why are you on the floor Hammy?" Rose asks as she finally saunters down the stairs.

"Edward was being mean to me." Emmett replies, pouting. "And I think Alice may have pierced my spleen with her fucking stiletto."

Rose just laughs and musses his blonde curls as she walks by. He grabs one of her ankles and she doesn't miss a step but instead manages to gracefully drag his huge, hulking form into the kitchen. Edward is still curled on his side on the floor.

"How's the booty, baby? I ask, as I sit behind him and rub his butt cheek.

He presses his butt back into my hand and hums with delight. "No wonder you like it so much when I rub your ass. It's fucking awesome."

I just chuckle because he's right, it is fucking awesome.

"I'm hungry." I whine.

"What's new my little piglet. Jizz takes a hundred years to fluff his perm, so it'll probably be awhile."

"My Jizzy Poo does NOT perm his hair Assward!" Alice yells.

"Hurry the fuck up, Jizz! The birthday girl is starving." I yell, throwing one of Emmett's flip flops that he lost during our scuffle at the ceiling.

"I'm ready fuck head!" Jasper says as comes down the stairs.

"Let's biggitty bounce mo fo's." Emmett says, throwing Rose over his shoulder as he walks out the front door. We all laugh and follow behind them. Let the festivities begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I decided to cut it here. Next chapter will be chock full of dinner and clubbing and piles of fun. So lemme know what you think of Honey Bee's POV. Hugs and kisses to you all. And a Happy belated Birthday hug to my favorite British Boy! He's growing up so fast. :( LOL!**

**In other news, my beta, LovinRob, is donating the first chapter of a new story to the Fandom for No Kid Hungry Campaign. For a minimum donation of $10 you'll receive a compilation of stories written by a group of amazing authors. Donations are due by June 1. **

**Please visit their website for more information. Thank you!  
>fandomcause(dot)infoour-cause/**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for being tardy. I suck. I spent my time ogling PromoTourRob *swoon* and writing something else. It's called Carnal Knowledge and I'll be posting more info soon so if you're interested make sure you have me on alert. Lemme just say that it's gonna be fun. And hot. And sexy. Anyone fancy an olderward? Yeah. Zipping my trap now. Anyway, sorry for the delay with this here chapter. Massive thanks to all who continue to read and to all who continue to review. They seriously make my fucking day. LovinRob and DannysMom, I bestow boobie gropes upon you. Mwah!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

BPOV

Dinner was the typical event for us. Loud and crazy. We feasted on a delicious assortment of bar food. The Southwest Egg Rolls are to die for and we sampled different micro-brew beers. I'm not usually a micro-brew kind of girl but I fell in love with their Belgian wheat ale which, oddly enough, is called King Edward Ale. From there we drove the short distance over the freeway to Phase 54. I am ready to get this party started.

"Happy birthday Hag." Riley says, kissing both of my cheeks as we approach the bar.

"Thanks fucker." I roll my eyes at him.

He means no harm and he doesn't know that I had an emotional breakdown earlier today so I let it slide. Edward, on the other hand, sends him a cold glare followed by those hand gestures that say I'm watching you. You know, when one person points their two fingers at their own eyes and then points them towards the other person. Riley mouths off as usual.

"Ooh. I'm so scared Edward." He says. "And what the fuck did you do to your hair? You look hot."

Edward flips him off. "I thought you were off tonight. Why are you behind the bar?"

"Please. Like I'd let this ass bag make drinks for us." Riley says, thumbing in the direction of that pudgy, blonde bartender, Mike.

He lines up 8 shots down the bar. The bottom of the shot glass is a filled with a clear liquid followed by a creamy mocha brown layer on top of that.

"Happy Birthday Bella. Now down the hatch bitch." Riley toasts.

We all take our shots and they are pretty tasty. Jasper shudders and gags. That man still can't take a shot to save to his life. Alice just pats him on the back while he takes deeps breaths and tries not to hurl.

"What the hell was that?" He gasps.

"Haven't you ever had a Slippery Nipple, Jizz?" Riley asks.

"Well yeah, but they are usually attached to my wife."

And it's Emmett's turn to gag. "Dude. No. Just no."

"Dance with me Wardo." I say, already feeling pretty good.

I'm glad I didn't drink that much beer. There's that old saying, 'Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer, have no fear.' Or some shit like that, but it's so fucking true. Wardo and I dirty dance to several songs. I love the feel of his hands on me, gripping and grasping at me. He leaves a trail of goose bumps wherever he skims his fingertips. Along my shoulders, my back, my arms, the skin above the waist of my jeans. I shiver in delight and he chuckles.

"I love you, HB." He whispers, kissing that spot, the one where my shoulder meets my neck.

"I love you too." I tell him, running my fingers up the back of his head and rubbing the soft fuzz there.

"I really do like your hair." I say.

"Good. I was nervous you would hate it and divorce me." He says, laughing.

"I thought about it. But decided you looked sexy enough to keep around."

"Bitch." He growls before biting my collarbone.

"Buy me a drink." I tell him, gripping his hand and dragging him behind me to the bar.

We meet up with the rest of the gang at the bar where there are shot glasses lined up.

"Just in time, birthday girl." Riley says, dropping a a dash of something red into the shot glass.

"What's this?" I ask, picking up the glass and swirling the pretty pink liquid around.

"It's a cherry bomb. Cherry vodka, red bull and grenadine."

"Mmm..." I say and quickly shoot it.

"Well fuck Bella, you're supposed to wait until we toast you or some shit." Riley says.

"So make me another one oh faithful barkeep." I say, pushing the glass back towards him.

"Don't hate on my profession. I'll own my own bar one day and it'll be the place to be." Riley says, nodding his head firmly.

"Shut the fuck up and make me my drink, bitch."

After we all have a shot in front of us Alice raises hers in the air, "Bella, here's to you and here's to me, and here's to all the boys that lick us where we pee!"

"Holy shit, Alice! That's gross." Emmett says, shuddering.

Alice just shrugs her glitter covered shoulders, "Cherry bombs away."

We all down our shots and I practically choke at the pornographic moan that Edward lets loose. He licks his lips slowly and I think I whimper. He must hear me because he turns and gives me his devilish grin.

"Something wrong, baby?"

"You need another drink." I say, pushing the glass back to Riley.

"I do, do I?" He asks, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Oh yes." I say.

We stand around the bar for awhile and I lose count of how many shots Edward has taken after the eighth. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassy. He's giggling at everything and he's more handsy than usual. Emmett is dancing by himself, trying to be all seductive and shit, to get Rose to dance with him but he's only succeeding in looking like a complete tool. Rose refuses to dance with him and is trying to look angry at his crazy ass but she has a small smile gracing her lips. She's head over heels for that man.

The song changes and I start jumping around, "Oh my gosh, I fucking love this song. I haven't heard it in years! Let's bump and grind giggle boy." I say, pulling Edward behind me to the dance floor.

_Damn baby, all I need is a lil bit  
>A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that<br>Get it crackin' in the club when you hear the shit  
>Drop it like it's hot, get to whippin' that back<em>

Edward just kind of stands there, looking dazed but with a goofy grin on his face. I grab his hands and wrap them around my waist, putting his hands on my ass. His grin gets bigger and he squeezes my cheeks, wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. We start to sway to the music.

_Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang  
>Let me see it go up and down<br>Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang  
>Can you make it go round and round<em>

Edward pulls my hips into his and I can feel his cock, hard and ready, which surprises me a bit because he's quite drunk and we've barely started dancing. I wonder how long he's been hard so I ask him.

"How long have you had that steel pipe stuffed in your pants?"

"Mah pipe salwayzzz sssteel round you, Honey Bee. Bizzz..." He says, giggling.

"You're a dork." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Buzz like a beeeee..." He says then blows a slobbery raspberry on my cheek.

_I step up in the club, I'm like who you with  
>G-Unit in the house, yeah thats my clique<br>Yeah I'm young, but a nigga from the old school  
>On the dance floor, a nigga doin' old moves<em>

Edward has his hands all over me, but they keep ending up on my ass. His fingers are pushed into my pockets and he keeps roughly squeezing me. He pulls me into him and licks a long slow line up the column of my neck. Even being sloppy drunk the man makes me crazy.

_I don't give a fuck, I do what I wan' do  
>I hit your ass up, boy I done warned you<br>Better listen, when I talk, nigga don't trip  
>Yo' heat in the car, mine's in this bitch<em>

We get lost in the song. Edward is singing. Well, he only manages to sing every third word or so and I can't help but laugh at him. We kiss. We touch. We bump. We grind. Edward giggles. I snort.

_I ain't tryna beef, I'm tryna get my drink on  
>Got my diamonds, my fitted, and my mink on<br>I'ma kick it at the bar till its time to go  
>Then I'ma get shorty here and I'ma let her know<em>

When the chorus of the song starts, Edward busts it out. Word for word and hot as fuck.

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit  
>Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit<br>We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
>I can show ya how I live in a lil bit<br>I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
>Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit<br>Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
>Get to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit<em>

"Damn." I whisper and he smiles all goofy and sexy.

"You like thessse ssskillzzz, sssexy little bizzz, bizzz beeeee?" Edward slurs.

"Holy hell, you're so wasted Wardo."

"Yup." He says, heeheehee-ing.

We continue dancing and Edward turns me around and presses on my back to get me to bend over. I look behind me and he's pretending to spank me with a childish, Christmas morning grin on his face. When the chorus comes on again, Edward starts singing. Really loud.

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit  
>Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit<br>We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
>I can show ya how I live in a lil bit<br>I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
>Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit<br>Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
>Get to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit<em>

Emmett is whooping and hollering at him, egging him on. He continues singing and I don't know how he can sing these parts so well when he could barely pluck a word out during the verses.

_Baby you got me feelin' right, ya heard me  
>My mama gone, you can spend the night, ya heard me<br>I ain't playin', I'ma tryna fuck tonight, ya heard me  
>Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon<em>

Edward has garnered the attention of most of the bar at this point. I'd like to say that I'm embarrassed by his drunk ass, but I'm not. Not at all. I love this man, always, even in all his drunken, 50 Cent rapping glory. I just dance around him and let him make a fool of himself.

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit  
>Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit<br>We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
>I can show ya how I live in a lil bit<br>I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
>Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit<br>Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
>Get to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit<em>

When the song ends, he gets a standing ovation and a long round of applause. He's sweating and rubbing his face all over me. It's gross and it makes me squeal which only makes him do it more. And giggle.

"I think you need to go home, Fifty." I tell him.

"In jusss a lil bit." He snickers. "And it's Fitty, get it right woman."

Oh lord. Yeah, time to go.

Thirty minutes later, Emmett has Edward slung over his shoulder. This is a feat of epic proportions because he's almost as drunk as Edward. They are both singing… something. It's just a mess of slurred mumbles, but they know what they are singing and they are cracking each other up. It's really quite a site and I'm probably going to kick myself later for not recording it. Mike the bartender was nice enough to call us a couple of cabs. Emmett stuffs Edward into the backseat, then piles himself in and shuts the door. Rose and I look at each other, roll our eyes and get in the front seat with the driver. We are kind of draped over one another and that grabs the drunken duo's attention.

"You guysss gonna make out?" Emmett asks, with wide eyes.

"Not in front of you." Rose replies.

"Party pooooper." Edward says.

"Yeah." Emmett says, crossing his arms over his chest, before dissolving into a fit of giggles, "Poop."

This causes Edward to laugh like a donkey and then they both keep saying 'poop' over and over between guffaws.

"Fuck me. I am not looking forward to tomorrow." Rose sighs. "Let's put them in one apartment and us in another."

"I can't fuck you from another apartment, Rosie posie pudding pie. My dick is big, but not that big." Emmett says.

"Holy shit." Rose whispers, covering her face with her hands while I proceed to laugh my ass off.

Thank fuck the drive is only a few minutes and we are soon pulling up to our apartment. We pay the cabbie and attempt to get dumb and dumber out of the back seat. Emmett comes out ass first for some reason and ends up falling onto the asphalt with his feet still in the cab. Rose kicks him in the thigh and walks away. He jumps up and, with surprising grace, lopes after her. Edward comes out head first and ends up on his hands and knees.

"Come on, Wardo. Let's get you inside and into bed." I say, trying to drag his lanky ass up to his feet.

"And into your pantsss." He says, jumping to his feet.

He slings his arm over my shoulder and leans into me, practically knocking me over.

"Jesus Christ, Edward."

"Sssorry, baby." He says. Then he laughs, "Baby, baby, baby oooh. Like baby, baby, baby nooo. Like baby, baby, baby oooh."

We finally make it into the apartment and Edward heads right to the bathroom. He doesn't turn the light on or shut the door and I can hear him groan as he pees. He laughs to himself and starts singing again.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh. Like baby, baby, baby nooo. Like baby, baby, baby oooh. I thought you'd always be mine."

I head into our room and start to strip out of my clothes. I just get my underwear pulled up when Edward grabs me from behind. He lays wet, little kisses all over my back and cups my boobs. He circles and pulls on my nipples while licking my neck.

"Mmm… Fuck, you're ssso sssexy." He says, trailing his hand down my stomach.

He dips his fingertips into my panties and just holds my pussy. I shift my hips trying to get some friction. Edward chuckles his sexy chuckle and slips his middle finger inside of me.

"Oh… More Wardo. Please." I beg.

He removes his fingers from me and my panties. Before I can bitch at him though, he turns me around and pushes me onto the bed. He jumps onto the bed and it makes me scream because I'm afraid he's going to land on me. He somehow manages to land softly, holding himself up with his hands and knees. He sticks his hand back into my panties and inserts two fingers. He presses his thumb against my clit while curling his fingers inside of me. He starts to pump his fingers into me all while maintaining constant pressure on my clit. The motion of his fingers, pulling, pushing and curling, causes his thumb to move against me just right. I lift my hips, grinding against his hand. He smiles lasciviously at me and speeds up.

"Come on, baby. Give it to me." He says.

His fingers rubbing me just so, mixed with the timber of his voice and the look on his face sends me flying. He drops down and kisses me languidly as he slows his ministrations. He pulls his fingers out of me, letting his weight fall onto his elbows and cradles my face.

"Happy birthday, Honey Bee." He says then kisses my nose.

"Thanks." I say, still breathless.

He falls to the side and starts to unbuckle his belt. I have to pee and brush my teeth so I drag my ass off the bed and into the bathroom. While I'm brushing my teeth I eye my blue nail polish that's sitting on the counter. I smile around my toothbrush as an idea starts to formulate. I just need to wait until Edward falls asleep. I try to wipe the smile off my face as I head back into our room, but it doesn't matter if I succeeded or not. Edward is passed out, belt buckle only partially undone. I shake my head at him and gleefully remove his shoes and socks.

I run back to the bathroom and grab the nail polish, skipping back into our room. I have a serious crush on my husband's feet. They are perfect and sexy and would look really nice with blue toe nails. I shove one of his calves and he grunts a little, smacking his lips and starts snoring again. I crawl on the bed and straddle his knees, making sure to keep my weight off of him. And with a huge smile on my face, I paint his pretty toes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I legit have a crush on Rob's feet. What? Like the rest of him, they are sexxxay! Yeah, I'm weird. I know. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I did, even though it was a bitch to write. In other news, I've managed to remain unscathed in the latest round of housecleaning that FFn has decided to do and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it remains that way. Fucking little shithead kids have caused quite a mess for us. If I do happen to get the boot, I have dusted the cobwebs off my TWCS account and will post my stories there. I moved Last Friday Night as well as some of my one shots already. I have the same penname, amandac3, but here is a link as well.**

**www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/library/viewuser(dot)php?uid=18698**

**Thanks to those of you that have stuck by me and continue to read and review. I love you long time. Hopefully, I'll see you sooner rather than later. *fingers crossed***


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey peeps. Ready to find out what Wardo thinks about his pretty painted toes? LOL! Anyway, this chapter is short and sweet but it's better than nothing yeah? Thanks to all who continue to read and review. I want to kiss your feet. ;) And much love to my beta's, LovinRob and DannysMom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<br>Edward**

"Ughhh..." I groan, rolling onto my back. "Fuck. Me."

I smack my lips and gag. My mouth tastes like rancid milk. My head is pounding and there is a spot on my stomach, just to the left of my belly button that is burning and tingling. I reach down to rub that spot and realize that my belt buckle is practically embedded into my flesh. I push it away and rub my palm over the spot.

"Ow." I cringe.

I look around and notice that I'm still dressed from last night, with the exception of my belt being pulled open. Bella is sleeping next to me, doing that cute little snort moan thing she does. She's facing away from me, wearing those damn little cotton panties that drive me wild and her cami has risen up her torso revealing a nice chunk of her pale, peaches and cream skin.

I scrub my hands over my face and pause when I realize my fingers smell like pussy, like Bella. I frown and try to remember the events from last night. I don't remember much after Bella and Riley fed me numerous shots of those whatever the hell they're called, cherry pops or fire bombs. Cherry bombs! That's it. I remember dancing with Bella. For some reason I'm remembering Fifty Cent and being slung over Emmett's shoulder. That's about all I can remember. I must have had my fingers in her at some point though. God, I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I snort at that thought. When our group drinks, stupid runs rampant. I sit up and the first thing I notice is that my toes have been painted a deep purple-blue.

"What in the motherfuck?" I must be hallucinating or some shit.

I shake my head and swing my legs over the bed. I drag my ass into the bathroom and start the shower, stripping off my clothes while I wait for the water to heat up. I wiggle my toes and, sure enough, they are still blue. I see the bottle of nail polish on the counter and shake my head at Bella's shenanigans.

"Sneaky bitch." I say, laughing as I step into the shower.

After I finish in the shower I pull on a loose fitting pair of cargo shorts, not even bothering with boxers. They sit extremely low on my hips and I'm sure my ass crack is showing but I don't give a shit. It's my girl's birthday and I'm going to make her breakfast in bed. Her favorite; blueberry pancakes, sausage and butter laden grits. She's weird. Grits are fucking nasty.

After pulling out all the ingredients, I start assembling the pancake batter. I cheat and use that powdered buttermilk pancake mix. Sue me, I'm no chef. I open the can of blueberry pie filling and dump half of it into the batter, leaving the rest for garnish or whatever. I stir it together and spoon some into the pan. After a few minutes I realize I made an error somewhere along the line because the pancakes are stuck to the pan and I make a gigantic fucking mess trying to flip them.

"Butter, you dumbass." I say to no one, smacking my forehead.

After washing the pan, I make sure to add a generous portion of butter. Once I get the new batch of pancakes going, I start on the sausage. Flip and rotate. Flip and rotate. Once the pancakes and sausage are done I put both pans in the oven to keep them warm while I make the grits. Those only take a few minutes as they are the instant kind.

"Bella." I whisper, shaking her shoulders. "Honey Birthday Bee, wake up."

"Mmm... Don't wanna." She says, pulling the blanket over her head.

"I made you breakfast." I sing-song.

"You did?" She asks from under the blanket.

"Yup." I say proudly. "Now get your fine ass outta bed."

She yelps when I pinch each of her butt cheeks before heading back into the kitchen.

"You made me blueberry pancakes Wardo?" Bella asks from behind me.

"It took me two fucking tries, but yes I did." I tell her.

I turn around and groan because she's still only wearing her little cami and those damn panties.

"Fuck HB." I say while palming my rapidly rising cock.

"Feed me Wardo." She says, trying to imitate that plant thing from Little Shop of Horrors.

"Go sit."

"Sir, yes sir." She says complete with salute.

After setting our plates down we both dig in. It's obvious right off the bat that I may have cooked the pancakes a bit too long. I have to go get a butter knife to cut through them. And then I have to go get a steak knife as the butter knife wasn't sharp enough.

"Mmm... These are good." Bella says, chewing and chewing and chewing and chewing some more.

"Shut up. They're like discs of rubber." I say, pushing my plate away.

"Is there more blueberry filling? I'll make some more." She says, standing and taking our plates with her to the kitchen.

"Yeah." I say, looking at my feet. "Oh, and HB, you're in big trouble."

"Me? Why?" She asks.

I head into the kitchen and manage to kick my foot up on the counter next to her.

"For this." I say, wiggling my blue toes at her.

"Oh that." She giggles.

"Yes, _that_." I say.

"They look pretty, Wardo." She tells me then bends over to kiss the top of my foot.

I drop my foot and dip my finger into the pie filling and quickly smear it on her cheek. I grin triumphantly when she gasps in surprise. She turns slowly and stares at me with her mouth in a cute little O. Her eyes narrow and in a flash she pinches my nipples and then smears a handful of blueberry across my face.

"You look good in blue, E-Baby." She snickers, crossing her arms.

I lick at the filling on my lips with my tongue, slowly, seductively. I smile when Bella's mouth pops open a bit. She then smirks devilishly and swipes at the blueberry smeared on her cheek with her finger and then she dips it in her mouth, sucking on it and moaning. I practically tackle her.

We fall to the floor in a heap and I smash my lips to hers, plunging my tongue into her mouth. She tastes like blueberries and coffee and Bella and it makes me groan. I press my hips into her and she whimpers into my mouth, gripping my shoulder blades.

Bella is a spry little thing and sometimes her strength catches me off guard. Like right now, because I'm suddenly on my back with her straddling my hips. She whips her cami off and tosses it behind her. She then reaches up on to the counter and pulls down the can of pie filling. Dipping her finger in and then sucking it into her mouth again. This time as she moans he grinds her cotton covered pussy against my erection. I grab her hips and push up into her.

"Ahh..." I grunt.

I push her back so she's sitting on my thighs. Zippers don't feel very good when they are being grinded into ones dick. I pop the button and unzip my shorts, pulling my cock out to make sure he's ok. As I'm examining him a dribble of blueberry drips onto me followed by a giggle. I look up at Bella and can't help but to smile at her.

"Oh darn. I spilled. Let me get that for you." She says.

She leans down and licks me from base to tip.

"Mmm... So good. Don't want to waste any." She whispers against the head of my cock then plunges all the way down.

"Oh fuck." I say.

She suck, suck, sucks and I swear I've been reduced to a rippling puddle of goo. I'm a panting, writhing mess under her ministrations and my orgasm is rapidly approaching.

"Stop. Stop. Oh fuck, stop!" I say, wanting to cum inside of her pussy more than her mouth.

She sits up and wipes the drool and excess blueberry off her chin as she cocks her head in a question.

"I want in your pussy HB." I say. "Stand up."

She stands and I wiggle my shorts the rest of the way down my hips and kick my legs haphazardly to get them all the way off. I then reach up between her legs and pull on the crotch of those damn panties, yanking them down to her ankles where she steps out of them.

"Sit." I say, grasping my cock so it's standing straight up.

She sinks down onto me and my head falls back onto the linoleum. She starts to slowly lift off of me and drop back down, swiveling her hips when I'm in as deep as I can go.

"Oh shit. I love your cock Wardo. Best thing ever." She says picking up speed.

I start to lift my ass off the floor in time with her motions. She has her hands on my chest, flicking my nipples with her middle fingers. I'm using her ass as leverage and I wouldn't be surprised if she has fingertip sized bruises on her cheeks when we're done here.

"Guhhh, oh Jesus. Your... Fuck! Your pussy is amazing." I pant.

She gurgles incoherently and when I feel her walls clamp and vibrate around me I lose it.

"Yeah. Cumming. Right the fuck now." I say, arching my back off the floor.

We are left in a sweaty, sticky pile on the floor. She drops down and nuzzles into my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to my chest.

"Happy Birthday HB." I say, running my fingers through her tangled hair.

"Mmm... Thanks. Best one ever thanks to you." She says, lifting her head and kissing first my nose and then my lips.

"Let's go shower and then you can take me to IHOP for breakfast." She says, lifting her ass and letting my limp dick slurp out of her. She scrunches her face up, "Eww! That sounded gross."

"You need to take this shit off my toes first."

"Oh rats! I forgot I'm all out of remover. And shucks, all of your socks are in the dirty laundry. You'll just have to wear flip flops and show the world how pretty your blue toes are." She tells me, sauntering in to the bathroom.

I growl and stalk after her. We shit, shave and bathe, well, we shave and bathe because shitting in front of eachother would be wrong on so many levels. After a very PG shower we get dressed. I bypass all my flip flops and slip my bare feet into my old ratty Vans with the missing laces. I petulantly nod my head once at her, effectively saying 'so there'. She just laughs at me and shakes her head as she walks out the front door.

"Pancakes are calling my name Wardo. Move it or lose it baby." She yells back at me.

I smile, lock the door behind me and follow her to the car. I'm just now realizing that I'm fucking starving. Blueberry pie filling is definitely not at all filling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmm… Blueberries… So, what did you think? Did Bella get good birthday lovin'? Me thinks so. **

**Time for a shameless plug. For those of you that don't have me on author alert or favorite, this is for you. I'm participating in this weekend's Drabble War. Rapid fire posting starts tomorrow, Friday 6/22 and the story will be complete by Sunday 6/24. It's called Carnal Knowledge and the first chapter is already posted, head to my profile to read it. JUST DEW IT!**

**Here's the summary…  
>"<em>Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?<em>**

**Hope to see some of you over the weekend. It's gonna be fun. :)**

**Peace and Love babes!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey party people. You ready for some fun? It's Halloween and this chapter is brought to you courtesy of a certain movie that opens this weekend. Yeah, thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I love you like my kid loves SpongeBob. And that's a lot, just so you know. LOL! And, of course, special love to LovinRob and DannysMom.**

**Enjoy! *winks***

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<br>Bella**

_Out, louder, scream louder  
>Louder, louder, louder<br>Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

"Bella, Edward is gonna die when he sees you. That costume is fucking amazing." Rosalie says as I do a little turn once I'm fully costumed.

I decided on a sexy little Bumble Bee outfit. I figured Edward would like it since he calls me Honey Bee. There are no couple costumes this year as the boys have some secret planned for us. We are going to Phase 54 tonight for their annual Halloween Night of Fright party. The club is transformed into one giant haunted house. They have a costume contest as well. It is Halloween after all.

Rose, Alice and I decided to stick to a theme. I'm the Bumble Bee, Rose is a Lady Bug and Alice is a Butterfly. We look good, if I do say so myself. And I totally dig the black and yellow striped thigh highs that go with this outfit. I'm going to wear them around the house with black panties and a black beater. Drive Edward crazy, it will.

"Suffice it to say, I think we're all getting laid tonight." I say, slipping my feet into my yellow high heels.

"Pfft..." Rosalie huffs, "I get laid every night as it is."

"You and Emmett really are perfect for eachother. You bunch of horn dogs." Alice says as she sprinkles more glitter in her cleavage. "Is Riley working tonight?"

"Yes. And you should see what the fuck he's wearing!" I snort.

I was privy to his costume, if you can call it that, because he's not part of the boys only secret. Alec is though, so Riley also has no clue as to what they are planning.

"I can only imagine." Rose says.

"Get this. It's a tiny pair of black shorts, like tiny to the extreme, with mesh on the sides. And a tight mesh tank top that ends mid stomach." I say, curled over in laughter.

Riley is hot and he has a smoking body so he can pull it off but it still cracks me up that he's actually going to be wearing that shit in public.

"Oh boy. He is seriously the most non-flamboyant, flamboyant gay man I've ever met." Alice says, causing us all to laugh.

"I wonder what those crazy boys of ours have planned?" I think out loud.

I fucking hate secrets and when the Three Musketeers plus one get together there is no saying what they'll do. I'm a little scared.

"Emmett was especially giddy when he left to head over to your house Alice, so who the hell knows." Rose says, straightening out her wings.

We finish getting dressed and head out. We have to stop for gas on the way to the club and we garner quite a bit of attention at Circle K. I have to get a 5-hour Energy from inside because I was up at the ass crack of dawn with Edward so he could go golfing. I've taken up driving him around the course in the cart. I don't really mind. He's sexy as hell when he plays golf and I usually have to restrain myself from attacking him right there on the course. But when we get home, that is an entirely different matter. Now that I think about it, I bet that's why he likes me coming along with him. The cashier is struck dumb when I take my little bottle of liquid energy to the counter. He is a young kid and he can't stop staring at my tits. His voice is practically a whisper when he speaks. I decide to fuck with him so I lean over the counter, squishing my tits together and smirk at him.

"Hey cutie." I say, running my fingertips over the top of my right breast.

"He-he-hey." He stutters, eyes focused on my fingers.

"You've got some drool." I reach out and rub my thumb across his chin. "Right there."

He gasps and swallows hard. Too freaking easy. I pay and wink at him, before walking out to the car.

Rose is smirking. "I saw that, you mean little tease. That poor boy is going to be sporting a boner for the rest of the night."

"He asked for it by staring at my titties." I say, shrugging my shoulders and cupping said titties.

When we make it to the club, it's crazy. The line is around the building. We walk right up to the door though.

"Ladies, looking good." Felix says as we approach.

"Felix!" We say in unison, all kissing him on the cheek.

"The boys are already here. You have your usual VIP booth upstairs." He says, opening the door for us.

It's pitch fucking black inside with the occasional flash of a strobe light being the only illumination. There is a layer of heavy fog lingering along the floor and there is spooky music playing. Once we get passed the entry foyer there is more light, not much, but enough to see that the place is fucking packed. All the tables are full and the dance floor is a sea of bodies moving to the heavy bass beat of the music. There is a line of people three deep along the entire length of the bar. Everyone is in costume and it's pretty damn cool. We make our way upstairs and see that they have a small stage set up in the corner where the karaoke shit is usually set up. There is a heavy black curtain blocking off most of the stage. I raise my brows at Alice and Rose and they both shrug in return.

Riley is at the bar and he waves us over as soon as he sees us.

"Damn bitches! If I didn't think vagina was fucking gross I'd be all up in that shit, four way style." He says, eye fucking the three of us.

I roll my eyes at him. "Where's Edward and everyone else?"

"They're hiding behind the curtain and I've been given strict instructions to keep your asses occupied until it's time." He says.

"Time for what?" I ask.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He says, pouring us a line of tequila shots.

We toast to Halloween and shoot the firey liquid. We chit chat with Riley for awhile until pudgy ole Mike, dressed as a vampire, comes to tell us it's time. He leads us, Riley included, to the front of the stage where there are four empty director's chairs with the names, Honey Bee, Rosie Posie, Zany Zé and Twinkie Toes, written on pieces of paper and taped to the chairs.

Mike gets on the stage and in his quivering voice says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special surprise for you tonight. Please give it up for Four Spot."

The music starts and the curtain opens.

"Oh my god!" I shout.

I look at Rose, Alice and Riley. They are all wearing similar expressions of shock on their faces.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
>Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body<br>I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Got no drink in my hand  
>But I'm wasted<br>Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
>I'd get you like ooh baby baby<br>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alec are dancing on stage in practically nothing. The screams from the crowd are almost loud enough to drown out the music. Edward is wearing a butler costume, but with a tiny pair of black shorts that look like a tuxedo shirt, shirt cuffs on his wrists and a bow tie. That's it. And he's barefoot just the way I fucking like. Emmett is wearing the equivalent of a minuscule Superman costume, tiny red, blue and gold shorts complete with cape. Jasper is wearing a pair of itty bitty shorts that looks like jeans and brown chaps with a red bandana looped around his neck and cowboy boots. Alec is a pirate, with tiny red and white striped trunks, a blue sash around his waist, an eye patch and a red bandana tied around his head.

_And I tried to fight it, to fight it  
>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<br>Got one life, just live it, just live it  
>Now relax, and get on your back<br>If you wanna scream, yeah  
>Let me know and I'll take you there<br>Get you going like ah-ooh  
>Baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you want it done right<br>Hope you're ready to go all night  
>Get you going like ah-ooh<br>Baby baby ooh baby baby  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby<br>If you wanna scream_

_Yeah, come on_

The choreography is a hot mess of hip thrusts and chest rubs but it's still freaking sexy. I can't take my eyes off Edward and he's staring right back at me with his sexy smirk plastered on his face. The rest of the screaming skanks can fuck the hell off. This man is all mine and I watch him in awe.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
>You're electric<br>Devil eyes telling me "come and get it"  
>I have you like ooh<br>Baby baby ooh baby baby  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Girl tonight you're the prey  
>I'm the hunter<br>Take you here, take you there  
>Take you under<br>Imagine me whispering in your ear  
>Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya<em>

Yup. Totally getting some tonight. They have a pretty solid routine, sloppy as it is. Ass slaps and junk grabs. Sexy slithers and lip bites. Hair pulling and floor humping. Riley is dancing in front of his seat and Rose is whistling at her man. Alice is shimmying in her seat and I'm just trying to keep from spontaneously orgasming on the spot. It's great.

_And I tried to fight it, to fight it  
>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<br>Got one life, just live it, just live it  
>Now relax, and get on your back<br>If you wanna scream, yeah  
>Let me know and I'll take you there<br>Get you going like ah-ooh  
>Baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you want it done right<br>Hope you're ready to go all night  
>Get you going like ah-ooh<br>Baby baby ooh baby baby  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby<br>If you wanna scream_

They all jump off the small platform stage and move towards us. Edward straddles my knees the best he can and runs his sweat slicked body all over me. Grinding. Touching. Licking. Nipping. Panting. And he sings the next lines softly into my ear.

_Out, louder, scream louder  
>Louder, louder, louder<br>Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

Clenching. He turns and rests his ass in my lap, leaning back with his head on my shoulder. He pulls my arms around him and starts rubbing them against his chest and stomach. I take over and he wraps his arms back around my neck. I take a quick glance at my neighbors and see they are all in similar positions except Riley, who is practically wrapped around Alec, sucking his face off. I giggle and turn my attention back to my husband who is still rotating rhythmically in my lap.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
>Let me know and I'll take you there<br>Get you going like ah-ooh  
>Baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you want it done right<br>Hope you're ready to go all night  
>Get you going like ah-ooh<br>Baby baby ooh baby baby  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby<br>If you wanna scream_

The song ends with a deafening applause. Edward turns around and yanks me out of the chair, roughly smashing his lips to mine. My legs are dangling off the ground so I lift and wrap them around his waist. He groans into my mouth.

"Fuck baby, you look so damn sexy right now." He says against my lips.

"I could say the same to you." I smile and squeeze him with my thighs. "That was... Honestly, there are no words. But let's go with sensual, erotic, seductive, provocative, arousing, naughty, suggestive, titillating, orgasmic..." I trail off with a long, slow lick up the column of his neck.

He shivers. "Did you cum?"

"Almost." I whisper, nibbling on his ear lobe.

He sets me down on the chair but remains between my legs and presses his groin into me. He's hard. Of course.

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now. On this chair." He grunts. "I'm taking it home."

After we all calm down, we spend the rest of the night dancing and drinking. I'm ready to cut a bitch if one more skank approaches Edward. I'm right fucking here you stupid hoes. See the big fat rock on my finger? Yeah, that's right, now get to stepping bitches. Edward is a little tipsy so he finds my jealousy rather amusing. He's not paying attention to any of those girls though. His eyes are on me. Always.

At the end of the night, it's time for the costume contest winners to be annouced and by an overwhelming number of votes, naturally, Four Spot wins. They don't even bother to announce second or third place as I'm sure those spots went to one of the guys anyway. Ridiculous, but we got a $50 gift card to Olive Garden out of it so fuck yeah.

Edward wasn't kidding about taking the chair home with him either. He did and he fucked me good and plenty on it, in every position our depraved minds could think of, until the wee hours of the morning when sheer exhaustion finally took over and we crashed. Needless to say, it was a good motherfucking night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I really need to see _Magic Mike_, but I have to wait until next weekend. Boo. So did you like the chapter? I posted all the visual treats for you on my blog. Check it…**

**lastfridaynight-amandac3 dot blogspot dot com**

**Kisses!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry peeps. I'm losing steam with this story. Sad days, but it's time. I promise to stick it out 'til the end though. There will be 4 more regular chapters and an epilogue. Thanks to all of you for sticking it out with me and my massive update fail. Me love you long time. As always, thanks to my betas, LovinRob and DannysMom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

"Fuck my life." I grumble as I drag my ass to the bathroom while cupping my boobs.

"Where is my Wardo when I need him?" I whine because I could really use a back massage.

Edward is on day 4 of a 5 day stay at the firehouse. I fucking hate when he has to do these long stints. Thankfully a stay this long only happens once every four or five months. When I reach the bathroom I grab my Excedrin Back and Body and pop two of them into my mouth. I lean down and take a swig from the faucet to wash them down. I've noticed as I get older that my periods royally fuck me over. I never had problems with cramping or anything when I was younger. Now though, my boobs hurt like a mofo for days before hand, my face breaks out really bad and I have horrible backaches. I'm lucky in that they only last three or four days with only one day of heavy bleeding. Thank fuck for that or me and Mother Nature were going to have to have a little talk.

I crank the water in the shower to hot and strip down while I wait for it to heat up. As I look in the mirror, I notice this time that my face is still clear. Maybe I'm turning a corner again. I shrug and step into the shower.

Since I feel like shit I pull on my loose denim cutoffs and one of Edward's v necks. I have my annual OB/GYN appointment today. I make a mental note to ask Dr. Hale if there is anything I can do about this shit, maybe a new kind of birth control or something.

The drive is short and soon I'm reading a Parents magazine. Well, reading is being generous, I'm skimming through. I stop and read an article about Ants on a Log and their health benefits. I haven't had that treat in quite sometime and decide that a trip to the grocery store on the way home is definitely in order. I start writing a list in my head. Peanut butter, raisens, celery, apple juice, nutella, graham crackers, bananas, whipped cream, fudgesicles...

Damn. I'm usually craving salty shit during my period. What the hell is up with all the sweet stuff?

"Isabella Masen." The nurse calls, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Here." I say, raising my hand as if the nurse is doing roll call. I roll my eyes at my spaticness and the nurse snickers at me.

"Let's have you get on the scale, Isabella." Kate, the nurse, tells me.

"Do we have too? I'm a bloated mess today. And it's just Bella, by the way." I grumble as I step onto the scale.

"118." She announces as she makes a note in her chart.

"118! No fucking way!" I screech.

I clamp my hand over my mouth at the horrified gasp coming from the heavily pregnant mother with her two kids standing at the counter next to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled behind my hand. Who the fuck brings their kids to their vagina doctor anyway?

"I have never been over 115 in my life and that's fat for me." I tell Kate.

"Well, you did say you were bloated so maybe it's just a bit of water weight." Kate says, shrugging.

"Yeah. Maybe." I grumble and follow Kate down the hall to room 4 where she proceeds to take my temperature and blood pressure and all the other typical bullshit.

"When was your last menstrual cycle, Bella?" She asks me.

I hate this question. I never keep track of the damn dates. You'd think after so many years of being asked that I would learn to start writing that shit down or something.

"Ummm... I'm not real sure. Sometime in early October I think. I guess around the first week or so." I say, trying to think of anything significant that happened around that time that would jog my memory.

"Well, in that case your cycle would be late. Any chance you could be pregnant?"

I just stare at her with my mouth flopping around like a fish.

"Oh. OH! No. No way. I'm on birth control. It's only like what, a few days. Too soon. Yeah. No. No way. I take my pill religiously. No."

"Actually it's about 2 weeks late and birth control is not 100% effective." Kate says. "I'd like to do a pregnancy test just to be sure, ok?"

"If you insist, but I'm telling you, there is no way I'm pregnant."

"Well, better to be safe than sorry. Bathroom is down the hall, cups are in the little basket and the instructions for a clean catch sample are on the wall. Just put the sample inside the little metal door when you're done." Kate says, smiling. "And I'm sure you know the drill. Clothes off and put the very fashionable gown on, open to the front."

I trudge down to the bathroom and proceed to take care of business. I'm on autopilot. I'm nervous and excited all at once and it's making my tummy ache. I unconsciously rub my lower abdomen and smile, wondering if there is a little piece of me and Edward growing in there. Edward. Oh god! How will he react? I mean, there is never a perfect time to have kids, but if there was, now would surely be it. We are stable in our relationship and our careers. We are 30 and 31 years old. Yes, this could be a good thing.

I practically bounce back to my room, excited now for the results. Now that I think about it, maybe that's why my face hasn't broken out and maybe that's why I'm craving sweet instead of salty.

A soft knock on the door brings me back to earth and a petite woman with wavy, dirty blonde hair enters the room.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Dr. Hale. It's nice to meet you."

"It's just Bella, and nice to meet you as well."

"So, it seems congratulations are in order." Dr. Hale says, smiling.

"I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"The test came back positive. It was pretty weak so I'll assume you're only a few weeks along."

"Holy shit." I say, clapping my palm on my forehead. "My husband has some serious swimmers."

Dr. Hale laughs and asks me if I'd be available to come in the next day for an ultrasound to verify how far along I am and give me a due date. I'm still in shock I think and just nod my head dumbly. She sends me on my way after that since we don't have to do the normal papsmear afterall.

I contemplate driving out to see Edward but decide to wait until I know for sure what's going on. I head home and spend the rest of the day in a daze. By the end of the night I'm so hyped up about this that I can barely sleep. I toss and turn all night and by the time 6:30 rolls around I'm ready to drive to the doctors office and pace in front of their door until my appointment at 9:15. I don't though. I lie in bed and imagine what our kid will look like, a baby girl with bronze curls and green eyes or a baby boy with dark hair and dark eyes or the other way around. I finally get out of bed and decide to be productive. I vacuum the whole apartment. Twice. I wash the handful of dishes by hand. I fold the pile of clothes out of the laundry basket we use as our dresser slash closet since we both loathe putting clean clothes away. I paint my toes with my new Strawberry Margarita OPI nail polish and I love it so much that I paint my stubby fingernails as well. I shower and dress in my denim skirt and a grey wife beater and head out the door.

I check in at the OB/GYN's office and sit, crossing my legs and impatiently kick my flip flopped foot out. I cross and uncross my arms. I try to read a magazine. I huff and sigh because I swear to fuck they are intentionally making me suffer by waiting this long. I mean, my appointment is scheduled for 9:15 and the clock currently reads 9:16. Jerks.

Two doors open at the same time.

"Isabella Masen."

"Bella?"

I hear this simultaneously. I look to the nurse at one door and see Alice at the other.

"Alice?" I ask.

"OMG! I have so much to tell you! Let's do lunch later? I'll get Rose. OMG! Oh, wait. Why are you here? I thought your appointment was yesterday?" She asks and I swear she didn't even take a breath.

"Just a follow up on something. We'll talk later. I'll meet you and Rose at your house at 11:00 and we can go to Va Bene, cool?" I tell her as I walk towards the nurse.

"'Kay. See you soon." She squeals as she skips out of the office.

"Isabella, I'm Maggie. I'll be performing your ultrasound today. Right in here." She says, ushering me into a dark room. "Go ahead and lay back. Pull your shirt up and unbutton your skirt for me.

I get comfy on the chair and do as she says. She warns me about the temp of the gel but I still squirm when I feel the cold liquid hit my skin. She explains what she's doing as she goes and suddenly a grainy picture pops up on the screen. I can't figure out what the hell I'm looking at. The technician moves the wand around and clicks on her keyboard before settling it one spot.

"Alright Isabella. See that right there?" She asks as she points to a spot on the screen. It looks like a blob surrounded by a bunch of grey shit to me.

"That's your baby. From this, it appears that you are only about 5 weeks along. Your due date will be around July 20th."

"That's my anniversary." I say, smiling as I watch the blob on the screen.

"Well, that would be a lovely anniversary gift. My son was born on my husband's birthday. With 7 minutes to spare." Maggie tells me, smiling wistfully.

"That's so cool. How old is your son?" I ask.

"He's 6." She tells me. "Well, let's print a few pictures for you, shall we?"

"Yes, please."

After she prints a few pictures for me and hands me a ginormous bag of information, she sends me on my way. I'm really excited now and I can't wait to tell Edward. He'll be home tonight. I head over to Alice and Jasper's house even though I still have about an hour until I'm supposed to meet her and Rose. I pull into their driveway and use their wall mounted sensor to open the garage.

"Alice!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen and dump my purse on the island.

"Upstairs, Bella." she calls out. "Rose should be here soon, too."

I run up the stairs and find Alice on her laptop in the loft.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much." She says slyly, shutting the laptop down. "I hope Rose hurries. I'm so excited to tell you my news."

She motions me over to sit with her and I wedge myself into the overstuffed chair with her. We sit for only a moment before we hear Rose come in.

"Where my bitches at?" She yells.

"Upstairs!" We both yell.

My mouth pops open at the sight of our normally immaculately put together Rosalie. She has her hair tied up in a messy pony tail. She's wearing a pair of ratty white Capri sweats and a pink camisole. And she has no makeup on. What the hell!

"Girls, I think I'm dying." She whines as she climbs into the chair with us.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I ask, twirling her blonde hair around my fingers.

"I feel like death. And I think I'm pregnant."

"What? No fucking way!" Alice squeals. "I'm pregnant!"

"No shit. What are the chances?" Rose laughs.

"Umm... Me too." I say.

"OMG! Could this be any more perfect? We are all preggers together. I couldn't have planned this better if I tried." Alice says, group hugging us.

"This is crazy!" I say.

"Have you been to the doctor yet, Rose?" Alice asks.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." She says.

"Well I'm 5 weeks and due on July 21st. My anniversary. Can you believe it?" Alice tells us.

"I can believe it. I'm also 5 weeks and due on July 20th. My anniversary." I tell them grinning.

"Holy shit!" Rose says, "Is that a twin thing, you think?"

We hug and squeal and make a plan to tell the boys all together once we find out the details with Rose. We head out to lunch and spend the next two hours gossiping about old times and talking about our futures. Edward is due home around 2:00 so I bid farewell to my girls with a strict promise from Rose to call us immediately after her appointment the next day.

I practically tackle Edward when he comes inside the house. I am beyond happy and not just because I missed my husband but because a little piece of us is growing inside of me. The minute he steps in the house and drops his bags he has me naked and laid out on the dining room table. Thank god we trashed that rickety piece of shit he called a table.

"Fuck HB." He says as he pounds into me, "I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you too Wardo, now shut up and fuck me!"

After our little tryst, we took a short nap because I'm fucking tired and Edward always sleeps like shit when he's not in our bed. I made chicken caesar salads with extra parmesan cheese, just like Edward likes, for dinner and then made Edward take me to Dairy Queen for a Mint Oreo Blizzard. We then spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch while he caught up on all the crap TV he's missed since he was at the station. It takes everything in me to not tell him the good news. But the girls and I have a plan and with Thanksgiving just around the corner I vow to keep my mouth shut for a few days longer.

The next day, Rose informs us she is due on July 25th. What are the chances?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well… There's that. So… Yeah. I'm not pleased with this chapter and I kept deleting but it kept turning out pretty much the same. Anyway, back to Wardo next chapter. And my girl, LovinRob, has started posting a new story, it's called A Dry Heat and it's anything but dry. Read it! Since I can't link you, the story is on my favorites or just search by her penname. Here's the summary:**

**_When Bella moves from New York City to the California desert to care for her ailing grandmother she never expected that she would meet the man of her dreams. A man that would set her heart, body and soul on fire. But this man comes with a price, a heavy price. Will their love be able to survive the life he had before her or will it melt away in the dry heat._**

**Hugs and kisses my lovelies.  
>See you soon!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey peeps. Sorry for the delay, I suck and RL has been spanking my ass hard lately. Sigh… Anyway, I have the next chapter started and hopefully it won't take me 19 days to write like this one did. Thanks to all of you who put up with my shit and continue to read and leave me wonderful reviews. I read and appreciate them all more than you will ever know. Please know that. **

**Thanks to my beta ladies, LovinRob and DannysMom. You're the peaches to my cream.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Guhhh..." I groan, rubbing my protruding belly. "I'm so fucking stuffed."

"True dat, brotha. True dat." Emmett groans, mimicking my belly rubbing.

"Every year, we do the same shit. We starve ourselves all day, salivating at the smells eminating from the kitchen only to stuff ourselves to the gills in a matter of minutes." Jasper says.

"I could go for pie right now, though." Emmett hums.

"Ughhh... Fuck that!" I groan.

"Yeah, what he said." Jasper says.

The girls come out of the kitchen all huddled together, giggling and whispering to eachother. They've been like this most of the day, stuck in their own little world.

"Swimsuits boys! We're going swimming." Alice tells us as she follows Rose and Bella up the stairs. Giggling.

"What the hell is up with them today?" I ask.

"Are they drunk?" Emmett asks.

"You know, I haven't seen one of them with a drink, besides water, all day." Jasper says.

"Hmmm..." I say. That's odd. The three of them never turn down an opportunity to drink.

"Alice mentioned something about eating healthier. Maybe the girls are following suit and they are cutting alcohol out of their diets as well." Jasper tells us.

"Could be, except Alice ate her own weight in mashed potatoes and gravy at dinner tonight." Emmett laughs.

"Well, she is your sister, Ham." I snicker.

We all bregrudgingly get up from our comfy spots on the couch and move to go get our trunks on. Emmett grabs a six pack from the fridge and we all head outside. The hot tub feels nice and I rest my head on the ledge, the tryptophan working its way through my system. The three of us sit in silence, nursing our cans of Modelo for what feels like hours.

"What the fuck are they doing up there?" Emmett whines.

"Who the fuck knows, painting eachother's toes and shaving their bikini lines." I suggest as a possibility.

"Hmmm, nah, my Rosie waxes her shit." Emmett offers.

"TMI, dude, TMI." Jasper says, shaking his head.

Emmett just shrugs. The sound of the sliding glass door causes us all to look in that direction. The three girls emerge from the house and yes, they are still giggling. They are dressed kind of weird too. They each have one of our button dress shirts on, not buttoned, but being held closed with their arms. What the hell is going on with these goofy girls?

"'Bout damn time. And why the fuck are you wearing shirts?" Emmett asks.

"Ready ladies?" Alice asks, bouncing on her toes.

"Ready." Rose and Bella say.

They all turn their backs to us and slip the shirts off their shoulders, dropping them to the flagstone. They lock their hands together and turn to face us. Besides being distracted by my wife's smoking hot body clad in a barely there gold bikini, I notice that she has a pretty elaborate drawing on her stomach. I study it some more and realize it's a portrait of some sort. It looks kind of like a baby with chaotic wisps of dark brown hair and green eyes. Under the picture is a date written in an elegant script, July 20, 2013. I cock my head at her, trying to figure out what this means. Why does she have our anniversary written on her stomach with a picture of a... Baby. My eyes widen as my muddled mind makes the connection.

"No shit?" I question and Bella nods and bites her bottom lip nervously.

I quickly lift myself out of the hot tub and pull her to me.

"A baby? We're having a baby?" I ask, grinning.

"Yes." She whispers.

I kiss her, long and hard, and squeeze her slight frame tightly against me. I pull back, resting my forehead against hers.

"I can't believe this! How? I mean, you took your pill religiously." I ask.

"You, my dear sweet husband must have super sperm." She says, giggling.

"Oh for the love of god! Really, Emmett." Rose yells.

We turn to them and see Emmett looking confused and Rosalie looking annoyed.

"I don't get it." He says, scratching his head. "They have their anniversary dates written on their stomachs. What significance does July 25th have for us?"

"You're so dumb sometimes." Rosalie huffs. "July 25th is the due date of your unborn child."

The look on Emmett's face is priceless. It's the biggest, goofiest grin I've seen on a dude his size and he squeals like a little girl. We all laugh at him as he clambers out of the hot tub and swings Rose around in his arms, kissing her anywhere his lips will reach.

"Marry me?" He asks.

"No." Rose says.

"What? For reals? Why not?" Emmett asks, crestfallen.

"I don't want you to marry me because I'm having your baby." Rose tells him.

"No! I've been waiting for the right time to ask you. In fact, wait here." Emmett says, rushing into the house.

He must have forgotten that he closed the glass slider behind him because when he comes barreling back out, he smacks right into the door. We all laugh riotously as we watch him try to pick his large frame up off the floor. He shakes his head and slides the door open and we all laugh again. Once he finally makes it back outside, a small line of blood dripping from his nose, he immediately drops to his knees in front of Rose.

"Marry me, Rosie Posie. Not because you're pregnant, which is fucking spectacular by the way, but because I love you and because I can't see my future without you in it. Please, marry me?" Emmett pleads.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big oaf." Rose says with tears dripping down her face.

After everyone has settled a bit, we take turns checking out the art on each of the girl's stomachs. Rose has a chubby little blonde haired boy with hazel eyes. Alice has a cherubic little girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes.

"Umm... Isn't it too soon to know what you're having?" I ask.

"It is, but I just have a feeling." Alice says knowingly.

We spend about 30 more minutes in the tub, talking about babies and super sperm and how beautiful our wives, and soon to be wives are, before heading back inside. We finish the evening off with huge slices of pumpkin pie topped off with even huger piles of whipped cream. Alice then sends us all home with a pile of leftovers and let me tell you, I'm really looking forward to some hot open faced turkey sandwiches with all the fixings, piled high with stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy and canned cranberry sauce. Yum.

~SNF~

The next day, after gorging myself on my fucking awesome turkey sandwich for breakfast, I grab Emmett from his apartment and head towards Jasper's place. Alice is sitting at the counter, eating pumpkin pie straight out of the pie plate and putting dollops of whipped cream on each bite she takes. Jasper just stares on with a wistful expression on his face.

"You're gonna get fat, baby sis." Emmett tells her.

"Shut the fuck up!" She screeches, flinging a forkful of pie at him and completely missing, splattering the wall behind him instead. "Now look what you made me do!"

"Ok then. I'll be in the car." I say, slipping out the door.

A few minutes later, Jasper and Emmett join me and we head to Barnes and Noble. On Black Friday. We must be insane! We spend approximately two hours in the baby book section stocking up on all the books we can get our hands on.

"Dude!" Jasper exclaims, nose shoved into a book, "Did you know our babies are roughly the size of a chocolate sprinkle right now?"

"Sweet! Get this," Emmett says, "It says a woman's sex drive has been known to increase during pregnancy."

"Holy shit! It says that during the 6th week the fetus will have a tail and flippers. Am I having a baby or a fish?" I say, slightly freaked out by the image I'm conjuring up in my head.

After waiting in a massive line for over an hour, we finally make it to the register and dump our arm fulls of books on the counter. The elderly clerk, Sylvia, starts to ring us up.

"A baby, how exciting. Which one of you is expecting?" She asks.

"We all are!" Emmett practically shouts, slinging his arms over mine and Jasper's shoulders.

"Oh my. Well that certainly makes things interesting. Are your wives close?" Sylvia asks.

"The closest." I say.

"Good luck with that." Sweet Sylvia snorts.

$286.73 later we are out the door. Emmett and I drop Jasper off at his house before heading to our apartments. Once we are parked, Emmett gleefully skips to his apartment with all his books clutched to his chest.

"Later, bro!" He yells.

"Yeah, later." I respond, swinging the green bag in my hand.

Upon entering the apartment I see Bella passed out on the couch. Cupcakes Wars is on the TV and she's curled up with a can of Piroulines and jar of Nutella. She's wearing a black cami and some plain grey cotton boy shorts. She has no makeup on and her hair is a tangled mess. And she has Nutella smeared on her cheek. Of three things I'm certain; one, she looks beautiful, two, the cravings have definitely kicked in already, and three, I have never been happier than am I am right now, in this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think about how the girls broke the news? And can't you just picture these boys in the baby section of Barnes and Noble? Heeheehee. Alright, we're winding down now with this crew, three more regular chapters and an epi to go. Hugs and kisses to you all. See you soon. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: What's this? An update in only a weeks' time? I know, crazy. LOL! Anyway… Thanks as always to all of you who continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. LovinRob and DannysMom are the best betas ever. Just sayin'. Ok, see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Christmas<p>

EPOV

I come home from work to find Bella shaking her groove thing in the kitchen in nothing but my favorite pink and white cotton panties and a wife beater that doesn't even cover half of her protruding belly anymore. Damn! When did she get so big? I wonder. I wrap my arms around her waist, rubbing her belly and moving my hips with hers. She's eating Nutella straight out of the jar, as usual. I spin her around and pry the jar out of her hands, which is odd because she usually threatens to chop my balls off if I so much as lay a finger on one of her precious jars of Nutella. I swipe my finger through the creamy spread and rub it along her lips before I kiss her, licking the hazelnut goodness off her lips and plunging my tongue into her mouth. I strip her of the wife beater and lather her full and heavy breasts with more Nutella before sucking a nipple into my mouth. Once her other breast has received equal attention, I drop to my knees and nuzzle my nose against her huge belly before slowly pulling her panties down.

I look up at her and tell her to hold on to the counter as I lift one of her legs up and over my shoulder, opening her up for me. I lick and suck and nibble on her pussy. She has a death grip on my hair and is grinding her hips against my face. I slip my middle finger inside of her and curl it just so. I suck her clit in to my mouth at the same time that I make two quick swipes against that small elusive spot inside of her that I know so well. As predicted, she practically howls as her orgasm rips through her. She growls and pushes me back, making me fall on my ass, and makes quick work of my button fly. She straddles my lap and grips my cock as she…

"Huhhnngg!" I hear as I stir from my fucking awesome dream. My new alarm clock. I think to myself, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I throw my boxer clad ass out of bed and stumble to the bathroom, adjusting my morning wood as I go. My new alarm clock is huddled over the toilet, where she is every morning without fail. My poor beautiful wife is having a hard time with this pregnancy and I can only hope and pray for her sake, and mine, that this will pass soon. She is not only limited to puking in the morning but anytime and all the time. She's miserable and I'm miserable because she's miserable and I'm trying to do anything she wants just to make her feel a little better. I'm a dude though and I have a penchant for unconsciously fucking things up. For example, she said the smell of the bathroom made her sick and asked me to go get some yummy smelling something or other so she won't be sick the second she enters the bathroom. Ok, I can do that. I thought. I spent 20 minutes staring at the Glade Plug-in display in Walgreen's. I don't know, they all smell like fruit and flowers and shit to me so I grabbed one called Island Paradise, thinking it would help her relax and maybe she could visualize herself on some Island Paradise. Yeah, I was wrong. She threw up before she even had the damn thing plugged in. I made three more trips to Walgreen's before I just bought one of every fragrance we hadn't tried yet. We finally had success with Apple Cinnamon Medley.

And just a few days ago, I decided to bring home her favorite pizza, Bacon Cheeseburger with jalapenos. She squealed when I walked in the door and devoured three slices before I could even get the plates out of the cupboard. Five minutes later those three slices were floating in the toilet while she expressed her hatred for me. The forlorn look on my face set her off yet again and she was instantly a sobbing mess. Damn pregnancy hormones. When do we get to the fun stuff, like increased sex drive and bigger tits?

I go and kneel behind her, pulling her hair out of her face and kissing her shoulder blade.

"I hate this, Wardo. Make it stop." She whimpers and breaks my fucking heart.

"I know, baby. I know. It's supposed to pass after the first trimester, which is soon." I tell her, rubbing her lower back.

"Why are Rose and Alice not having this problem?" She asks, letting her head fall back on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I tell her. Rose and Alice are not having any morning sickness whatsoever.

"Will you get me some juice?" She asks meekly.

"Of course, HB." I tell her, kissing her temple.

I pour her a glass of Fruit Punch, this being the only liquid she can drink without throwing up. I head back into the bathroom and she's sitting on the toilet now. I hand her the glass and she starts sipping it slowly as I move to start the shower.

"We don't have to go today if you're not feeling up to it, Bella." I tell her.

I love Christmas and I'm excited to see my parents but my wife is more important right now and if she wants to stay home and rest, they will understand.

"No. I'll be ok. We're just going to Alice and Jasper's, I can wear my pj's and no one will give a shit." She tells me followed by a small burst of laughter, "Well, maybe Alice will care a little bit."

"True. But Alice can suck it." I tell her.

We shower and dress for the day, me in jeans and a tee shirt and Bella in her flannel snowmen pajamas. At least she's keeping with the spirit of Christmas. I make her a breakfast of dry English Muffins topped with, wouldn't you know it, Nutella. She nibbles it slowly and is soon back to feeling like herself again.

After she brushes her teeth with her kids strawberry toothpaste, because regular toothpaste is another thing that makes her throw up, we decide to exchange our gifts now. I struggled over what to get her but ended up going with jewelry. You can't go wrong with jewelry, right? At least I had it custom made. It's a rose gold heart pendant with diamonds going up one side and an extra little loop at the bottom where a small diamond encrusted E hangs. I triple boxed that fucker so she wouldn't know what it was. I even wrapped all three boxes. She's a giggling mess by the time she gets to the third and final box. And her smile is radiant as she pulls the small velvet box out and opens it.

"Oh my god, Edward!" She gasps, "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" I ask.

"I fucking love it!" She says, bouncing in place. "Here, put it on me."

I clasp the delicate chain around her neck and run my finger along the outline of the heart. "Once the baby is born, you can add another initial pendant for his or her name."

"It's perfect, Wardo. I love it. I love YOU! Thank you." She tells me and I can tell she's trying really hard not to cry.

"You're welcome, baby." I say, kissing her nose.

"Okay, let's go. I'm famished." She says even though she just ate like three minutes ago.

"Umm…" I trail off.

"What?" She asks.

"Where's my gift?" I ask.

"Oh shit! I forgot." She says and runs back into our room.

I hear a bunch of banging and several curse words and when she shrieks I bolt off the couch and in to our room to see if she's alright. She's on her ass on the closet floor with her shoe rack laying in two pieces and shoes scattered all around her. There is also a huge boxed wrapped with sparkly silver paper and decorated with like a hundred bows of assorted colors laying to the side of her.

"Well, at least I got it down before the shoe rack broke." She says, shrugging.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah." She says, blowing her crazy hair out of her face.

"Why were you standing on the shoe rack?" I ask.

"Because your present was up in the ceiling." She tells me, pointing up and I see that the ceiling tile that covers the crawl space is pushed to the side.

"And why would you put my present up there?" I ask.

"So you wouldn't find it, dummy." She tells me as if I'm the biggest idiot ever.

"Ohhhkay. But no more acrobatics, alright? I don't want you to hurt yourself, HB." I mildly scold her.

"Yes, Dad." She rolls her eyes at me and drags the huge box into the living room.

I shake my head and follow after her.

"Open it! Open it!" She says excitedly.

I rip the paper open to reveal a brown cardboard box with nothing on the outside indicating what's in it so I decide to fuck with her a bit.

"Oh my God, Bella! A box? You got me a fucking box? How did you know that this is what I ALWAYS wanted? I love it!" I squeal.

She's not amused as is quite apparent by her crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Winkyward."

"Winkyward? Really, Bella?" I laugh.

"Dickward is too common." She shrugs. "Now, if you're going to be a _winky_ and not open your damn present, let's fucking go. I'm hungry."

"You… are strange." I say, using my keys to cut the tape on the box.

What I see leaves me speechless. "You bought me a guitar?"

"Yeah?" She asks more than states.

"This is fucking badass, babe." I'm stoked. I've always wanted a guitar but was too cheap to buy one for myself.

"Well, I don't know shit about guitars and the guy at the store was trying to convince me to buy some $800 thing and, sorry, but that's way too much fucking money for a piece of wood and some strings. So if this one sucks, well, just deal with it." She tells me.

"HB, I love it and it's perfect. Thank you." I reassure her and pull her into my arms, kissing her smack on the lips. "Now let's go feed your face."

When we get to Jasper and Alice's, the house is loud and chaotic. They are rooming both sets of parents since they have the extra space. I don't envy them at all. Bella's dad and Rose's mom, Lily, are sharing the extra room at Emmett and Rose's apartment which is weird and… well, weird. Bella and Rose said that they are like best friends with the occasional benefit thrown in. Too much information if you ask me.

"Really, Bella? What the fuck are you wearing?" Alice hisses the second we walk in the door.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice, or I will cut you." Bella growls, pointing her finger at Alice.

Alice huffs and mumbles shit under her breath before getting back to cooking. Apparently Alice is craving Mexican food so that is what we are having for Christmas dinner. Green chile chicken enchiladas, carnitas and tamales. And yeah, we cheated and bought pints of rice and beans from Filiberto's. And churros because Emmett couldn't help himself. Apparently Alice has been trolling every food website under the sun lately and came across a recipe for something called Sopapilla Cheescake and decided she had to have it so that is what she made for dessert.

During dinner, Bella gently nibbles at a bird sized portion of rice followed by 4 churros. My girl loves her sweets. Alice puts ketchup on everything and by the noises she is making I'd assume that I know what she sounds like in bed now. Gross. And Rose out-eats Emmett before promptly falling asleep on the couch.

Once we get the dishes done and the kitchen clean, because Alice is OCD and can't do anything with a dirty kitchen, we open presents. We decided to wait until Christmas to tell our parents so we all planned out gifts together to announce the pregnancies. All the moms seem to know what's going on already. My mother has been way more emotional than normal and she keeps staring at the girls bellies, not that there is much to look at yet. Esme has been all smiles and baby this, baby that. And Lily has been her apparently normal snarky self, commenting on how much Rosalie ate and how only kids and pregnant woman drink fruit punch and put ketchup on everything. All the dads are clueless, of course.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" My mom shrieks as she rips the paper off the picture frame. "And twins! Oh my god! Peter, our baby is having babies! Wait… Which one of you is having these babies?" She asks, confused.

"Ma, those are two different babies? Not twins." Jasper tells her.

"I don't understand." My mom says and I roll my eyes.

"Mom, Jasper and I are both having babies." I tell her.

"Oh my God! Two sets of twins! This is the best Christmas ever!" Mom wails, sobbing like a… Well, like a baby.

"No, ma, Alice and I are having one baby and Edward and Bella are having one baby. If you paid attention to the writing on the bottom of the frame you'd see that." Jasper tells our hysterical mother.

We got our parents a double photo frame and put the first sonogram pictures in it. On the bottom we, well Alice actually, glued some scrapbooking shit to it that said Edward and Bella, Baby Masen #1 and Jasper and Alice, Baby Masen #2. We did the same for Carlisle and Esme with Emmett and Rose's sonogram picture paired with another of Jasper and Alice's pictures. Charlie and Lily each had single picture frames similarly decorated. There were squeals and shrieks and wails and howls – that was Emmett trying to get in on the action – and lots of jumping and hugging. Rose managed to sleep right through all the excitement.

Once the girls settled down and the rest of the gifts were opened it was time for dessert. Rose popped up off the couch as if she hadn't just been sleeping for the past hour and headed straight into the kitchen. Emmett followed with a huge grin on his face. Alice cut us all big squares of her cheesecake and we dug in. It was really tasty except the top crust was a little soggy underneath and I had a feeling that it wouldn't sit well with Bella. And I was right because she didn't even manage to swallow the first bite before she was hightailing it to the bathroom.

"Fuck." I murmur, pushing my half eaten cheesecake away.

"Still getting sick all the time?" Alice asks with a sympathetic frown on her face.

"All the damn time." I tell them.

"Shitty." Rose says around a mouthful of cheesecake. "You gonna eat that?" She asks, pointing to my plate. I laugh and push it towards her.

"Well, hopefully it'll pass. And soon." Alice says, patting my hand on the table.

"Yeah." Is all I can manage because this is tearing me up and I can't do shit to help her.

Bella emerges from the bathroom a short while later and she looks awful. Her face is all splotchy and her eyes are red. Her hair is half up in a pony tail and half flying wildly around her face. I smile at her and push back from the table a bit, motioning for her to sit on my lap. She curls up and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. I simultaneously rub her thighs and her lower back and before I know it I can hear her soft snores in my ear.

We visit quietly for a bit longer while Bella snoozes on my lap. We chat about nothing of importance really. The girls are immersed in talk of babies and nursery themes and the upcoming nuptials of Emmett and Rose so the guys tune them out with talks of how the Cardinals and the Seahawks are faring this season and possibly getting tickets to the last game on the 30th.

"Take me home, Wardo." Bella mumbles into my neck when she stirs a short while later.

"Sure thing, HB." I tell her.

We gather all of our shit and head out with Charlie in tow. Bella heads straight for bed when we get home. Charlie and I hang out and drink beer for the rest of the evening. He plays on my Xbox and I tinker with my new guitar. We have put a pretty significant dent in the 18 pack in the fridge when Bella walks out of our room. She grabs a bag of chocolate chip cookies from the pantry and the tub of cool whip from fridge before plopping down next to me. I'm a little tipsy at this point, so I just smile at her and twirl the ends of her hair around my fingers as she dips the cookie into the cool whip before shoveling them in her mouth. She's got cool whip on her cheeks and crumbs all over her chest and it makes me giggle. She smiles at me and my heart swells. After she finishes about a dozen cookies she's ready for bed - again - and this time I follow, leaving Charlie to his own devices on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Charlotte cracks me up. LOL! And I took some of HB's pregnancy issues from my own pregnancy. It sucked big time. I survived off Fruit Punch, Lay's Potato Chips and Frosty's. For nine months. I only gained 20 pounds and my son weighed 9 pounds. Yikes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon. xoxo **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Howdy folks. Here is the next installment. Sorry for the delay but I'm dragging my feet. As much as I want to put these characters to rest I came to the conclusion that I'm having a hard time letting them go. :( So, I'm sorry. I have the next chapter, the last regular chapter btw, well underway and I hope to have it out to you soon. *cries* Huge, gigantic thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I suck. Still. But you all know this by now and I really appreciate that you still take the time to read and leave me some love. I love you all. xoxo **

**And thanks to LovinRob and DannysMom for, well, everything. I heart you hardcore and shit.**

* * *

><p>SNF 38<p>

Ham

"Ahh… Fuck me!" I groan, rubbing my neck. I rub the sleep from my eyes and realize that I'm in my bathtub with nothing but my skivvies on. "What the fuck?"

"How you feeling, Ham Bone?" Charlie asks from the doorway.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to straighten my neck again. What the hell happened last night?" I ask.

"Well, we went to the football game followed by dinner at that steakhouse with the mechanical bull, what's it called? Saddlebags or something like that?"

"Saddlebags?" I guffaw. "It's called Saddle Ranch, Carlito."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you drank… a lot. And rode the mechanical bull… a lot. Edward and Jasper had to carry your ass to the car. You insisted on showering when we got back here and only got as far as stripping your clothes off before you passed out in the tub." Charlie explains.

"Damn. Oh shit! I'm getting married today, aren't I?" I ask, remembering that today is New Years Eve.

"Yup. You ready?"

"Fuck yes!" I say, doing a little shimmy in the tub.

"Well, Edward brought burritos over for breakfast so get your ass up."

"Again I say, fuck yes!" As I dump myself out of the tub.

The boys and I stuff our faces full of burritos and they regale me with our adventures from the night before. I remember up until the end of the game and the rest is a bit blurry. I can remember bits and pieces. Edward was a gem and videotaped me on the mechanical bull. I rocked that shit. And everyone loved me if the cheers from the crowd are any indication. I'm watching the video for the third time when my phone chimes, indicating an incoming text.

_Did you survive, Manmeat?  
>~RosiePosie<em>

_My ass hurts.  
>~Hammy<em>

_Umm… Dare I ask why?  
>~RosiePosie<em>

_Edward got a little frisky last night.  
>~Hammy<em>

_Got video?  
>~RosiePosie<em>

_Naughty girl. I love you and I'll see you soon. I'll be the one in white.  
>~Hammy<em>

_Isn't that my line? Love you too.  
>~RosiePosie<em>

Jasper and Edward both head home to shower. Charlie goes with Edward to give me a bit of time by myself. I'm cool with that. I have a pretty extravagant routine when I'm getting ready for something special and that's all I need is for Charlie to be hanging around, giving me shit about all the products I use. It's not easy to be this beautiful.

I do my two hundred sit-ups and one hundred push-ups while I wait for the shower to heat up. When I get in, I exfoliate with my sugar scrub, making sure to spend extra time on my elbows and heels. Then I follow up with my body wash, making sure to spend extra time on my twig and berries. I want that shit sparkly clean for my Rosie posie pudding pie. When I'm clean, I wet my face cloth and drape it over my face to soften my hair follicles because razor burn just won't do on this day. I turn the shower head to the massage setting and let it beat down on me. I think about how lucky I am. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams today and she's carrying my offspring. Yup, lucky bastard right here. I finish up in the shower in a daze, shampoo, rinse, conditioner, wait three minutes, rinse, wash face, and rinse. I pat myself dry, it's the best way, and lather my face with shaving cream. I gently scrape the razor along my cheeks and chin and neck. Then I moisturize, face and body alike. I'll do my hair after I get my suit on.

I ironed all my clothes yesterday so all I have to do is get dressed. My girl picked out a killer suit, navy blue pinstripe with a white shirt and a navy blue, pink and white block striped tie. I guess the girls dresses match the pink in the tie. Pants, check. Shirt, check. Socks, check. Tie, check. Jacket, check. I swear I'm missing something. I go through my mental checklist again and I get nothing. I shrug and head back into the bathroom to style my do and spritz some cologne on. My boys, including Alec this time, all arrive as I'm lacing up my shoes.

"You ready, Ham?" Edward asks, clapping me on the shoulder.

"As I'll ever be. Let's do this shit!" I give them all knucks and strut my fine ass to the car.

Rosalie picked out the location and even though it's rather far being on the other side of town, it's so beautiful. It's outdoors and surrounded by lush foliage, Spanish style architecture and colors, stone walkways and a huge circular fountain. The boys and I arrive about an hour early. We walk around the grounds and check everything out. Where the ceremony will be held is a traditional arrangement of white wooden chairs with huge puffs of pale pink and navy blue tulle wrapped around the ends of the rows. There are also glass hurricanes of assorted sizes filled with candles that will be lit when Rosalie walks down the aisle to me. The reception area has several round tables set with basic white china over navy blue tablecloths. There are fake pink and white diamonds scattered randomly around on each table with tall vases filled with pink Calla Lilies. Upon closer look, it appears the frills of the flowers have been dipped in sparkly silver glitter. That must be my sisters doing. The chairs are all covered with navy blue fabric and pieces of pink organza are wrapped around the backs and tied in a huge bow. Everything looks perfect.

We decided to have two photographers. One of them was waiting here for when my boys and I arrived and the other is with Rosalie and the girls. He's been shooting mostly candid shots of us as we wandered around. He also had us all pose together around the fountain for some more formal shots. We are partaking in a pre-wedding beer at the outside bar when some of our guests start to arrive. It's a fairly small event and we've only invited our closest friends and family, about 50 people in all.

After greeting our guests and making sure they are all situated, I get word that Rose has arrived so I make my way up the aisle. Yes, I wanted to walk down the aisle as well. I'm followed by my boys, Alec first, Edward second and then finally Jasper. I didn't pick a best man because I would never be able to decide between to my oldest and closest friends. My dad then escorts my mom and Rosalie's mom down the aisle. Riley's adorable niece, Claire, toddles her way down next, tossing out rumpled handfuls of flower petals as she goes.

I have to stifle my laughter and shake my head when I see Riley start heading my way. He's dressed in a pink suit with a navy blue tie and pair of mirrored aviators on. He's followed by Bella and Alice, both dressed in long strapless, flowing pink dresses. Once everyone is in place, the music changes and my beautiful girl appears on the arm of Charlie. Rosalie has never known her father, he left Lily when she was pregnant. Charlie has been like a surrogate father to her for years now, since her and Bella met in 7th grade. She is stunning and takes my breath away. I feel myself sway backwards before hands push on my back.

"You alright, Ham?" Jasper whispers, hands still on my back.

"Yeah, she's so fucking beautiful that I feel like I can't breathe." I don't whisper at all and I can hear some chuckles from the guests.

"She is, man. She is. Now take some deep breaths." Jasper says quietly, squeezing my shoulder.

I do and watch as she floats towards me because that's what angels do. They float. She has a huge smile plastered on her face, her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are sparkling. She has her hair pulled off her face and to one side, draped over her shoulder. Her dress is… Wow. Just wow. It's white. Duh. It's the same flowy style as Bella and Alice's but hers has these crazy straps. One strap is normal, up and over her shoulder, but the other crosses over her chest before wrapping around her other shoulder. Once she's finally standing in front of me, the officiant speaks but I couldn't tell you what he says. Charlie picks up my hand that's hanging limply at my side and places her hand in mine. He snorts and slaps me on the bicep. Hard.

"Ow!" I say and everyone laughs at me.

I glare at him before turning towards my Rosie. The officiant is still rambling about some shit. I can't take my eyes off of her. I even let them trail down to her pink painted toes that are peeking out from under her dress and back up, lingering on her ample cleavage. She snorts and I snap my eyes back to her face. She's smirking and I just shrug. And yeah, the officiant is still talking and apparently is waiting for a reply because Jasper sticks his finger in the middle of my back.

"Ow. What the fuck?" I turn my head and hiss at him.

"Dude, you're up." He says, tilting his head in the direction of the officiant.

"Oh. OH! Sorry! What now?" I ask to another round of laughter.

"Emmett, do you take Rosalie to be…"

"I DO!" I roar.

"Alrighty then. Rosalie, do you take Emmett to be your husband?"

"I do." She says quietly but with conviction. I smile gleefully and bounce on my toes before leaning towards her.

She presses on my chest, "Not yet, Manmeat."

I pout.

The officiant starts talking again and we are asked to repeat.

"I take you…" Yada, yada, yada.

"Sickness and health…" Blah, blah, blah.

"'Til death do us part…" Are we done yet?

"By the power vested in me by the State of Arizona, I'm pleased to announce that you are husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride."

"Fucking finally." And I attack.

I wrap my arms around her and lift her off the ground and smash my lips to hers. It's not a sloppy pornographic kiss, it's sweet and passionate and the rest of the world slips away. I set her back on her feet so I can cup her face and pour all the love I have for her into this one kiss, this kiss that means forever. I swear I hear music in the background. A throat clearing behind me breaks me out of the spell I'm under and I kiss my wife a few more times chastely on the lips before taking her hand and walking up the aisle. And there _is_ music playing in the background so I wasn't just imagining shit.

The wedding party takes seven million pictures in every pose and combination possible. After about an hour I'm on the verge of strangling my sister when she checks off the last pose on her list. We make our way the short distance to where the guests have been mingling and the DJ announces the wedding party before announcing Rosalie and I, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen. That has a nice ring to it.

We have our first dance right away. I love and hate the song we picked. It's perfect but it makes me cry. I'm going to try really hard not to cry right now. I hold Rosalie tight to my chest and burying my face in her neck as we sway to the slow melody of the song. She gently draws her fingers through the hair on the back of my head and I breathe in her soothing scent.

_I've waited a hundred years_  
><em>But I'd wait a million more for you<em>  
><em>Nothing prepared me for<em>  
><em>What the privilege of being yours would do<em>

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_  
><em>If I had only seen how you smile when you blush<em>  
><em>Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough<em>  
><em>Well I would have known<em>  
><em>What I was living for all along<em>  
><em>What I've been living for<em>

_Your love is my turning page_  
><em>Where only the sweetest words remain<em>  
><em>Every kiss is a cursive line<em>  
><em>Every touch is a redefining phrase<em>

_I surrender who I've been for who you are_  
><em>For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart<em>  
><em>If I had only felt how it feels to be yours<em>  
><em>Well I would have known<em>  
><em>What I've been living for all along<em>  
><em>What I've been living for<em>

_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell_  
><em>When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well<em>  
><em>With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes<em>  
><em>Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees<em>

I'm a big fucking baby because I'm a sniffling mess by the time the song is over. My Rosie just smiles sweetly at me and wipes the tears from my cheeks before kissing me.

"I love you, Hammy. My husband. Can you believe it?" She says smiling.

"Finally, baby. And I love you, too. More than anything." I kiss her neck. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"A few times, but tell me again." She giggles.

"You are beautiful. And angelic, appealing, bewitching, classy, comely, cute, dazzling, divine, elegant, enticing, exquisite, fair, fine, foxy, gorgeous, graceful, lovely, magnificent, pretty, pulchritudinous, radiant, ravishing, resplendent, statuesque, stunning, sublime, superb." I rattle off.

She pulls back and looks at me, "Did you… Did you just call me pulchritudinous?"

"I did." I say proudly.

"Wow." She laughs even though I know she's secretly swooning at my awesome verbosity. She likes when I talk smart to her.

"Yeah." I say, wagging my brows at her, causing her to roll her eyes at me and slap my chest.

The rest of the night is filled with good food, good friends, family and fun. We do all the traditional bologna, cutting the cake, bouquet toss, garter toss. I really enjoyed that, crawling up underneath her dress where I kissed her lace covered pussy before pulling the garter down with my teeth. There was lots of dancing and just a little bit of drinking – my boys and I all drank enough the night before and I don't want to risk having whiskey dick tonight, not that that has ever happened to me or anything. Anyway. We made sure to rent the place until 1am so that we could all ring in the New Year together.

With only a few minutes until midnight, most of the guests have left, leaving just our tight knit group and our parents. My sister pulls out a huge black bag and passes out party hats and noise makers while the few remaining wait staff handed out flutes of sparkling cider to everyone. We all pair up with our significant others and count down to 2013.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Happy New Year, Rosie Posie." I whisper to my wife, nuzzling her nose with my own.

"Happy New Year, Hammy Hubs." She snickers.

"Let's get outta here. I got a little preview of what's under that dress and I'm ready for the full show." I say.

"'Kay, let's say bye to everyone."

We make the rounds, hugging and kissing our family and then hop into the limo to head to The Phoenician in Scottsdale. Rosie pretty much attacks me the second the limo pulls away, pulling her dress up and straddling my lap. I run my hands up her thighs and squeeze her ass, pulling her harder onto my rapidly rising cock. She's moaning and swiveling and driving me fucking crazy. Before I can comprehend what's happening she has me out of my pants and drops down onto me, reverse cowgirl style.

"Mmmm, thanks for the easy access, baby." She hums.

"I knew I forgot something." I say, realizing I didn't put my underwear on this morning.

She has her feet planted on the floor in between mine and her hands on the seats in front of her. She uses this as leverage as she starts to bounce on my lap. She seems to have this shit under control and I can't figure out what to do with my hands. I grip her hips, her waist and her tits that are still enclosed in her dress. Finally I just reach behind me and grip the headrest. I start thrusting up into her as she pushes down and the angle must be right because her orgasm comes quickly and without any clitoral coaxing. Hearing her moan and scream and tighten around my length causes me to drop my hands down to her hips again and slam her down on top of me once, twice, three times before exploding into her.

"Fuck, Rosie. Not that I'm complaining but what the fuck was that?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

She is sprawled out on the seat in front of me giggling, "I couldn't wait. You look so damn hot in that suit. I'm surprised I was able to last this long before attacking you."

A knock on the privacy screen causes us to look around and we notice that we are the hotel already. We quickly get cleaned up and get our clothing situated before exiting the limo. The driver is a fairly young guy, maybe early forties, and he's trying really hard not to smirk at me. My girl was being rather loud so I'm sure he knows what we were up to in the back of that limo. I smile and reach my arm out towards him, the smirk breaks free and he bumps fists with me.

Sometimes I love my sister and her organized ways. She took it upon herself to get us checked in earlier and she even brought our luggage with her so all we had to do when we arrived was head to our suite. Once inside the room, I strip down to my birthday suit and jump on the bed. Rosalie grabs some shit from the suitcase and heads into the bathroom. I smile, anxious to see what she has in store for me.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

I'm about to call out to her when I hear the bathroom open. The first thing I notice is her hair, she's taken it down from the side-swept style and it's now a wild, sexy mess around her head. I look down and all I can see are tits. They are pushed up in some pink lacey halter top thing. I have to force myself to look anywhere else. I see some pink sheer material flowing down underneath her tits and I can see her little round baby bump and a teeny tiny string bikini underneath.

"Damn, girl!" I say, palming my cock that is already rock hard again.

She bites the tip of her finger and tilts her head shyly. And yeah, she looks sexy as fuck but I can't help and laugh loudly at her.

"You aren't supposed to laugh at me, you ass." She says.

"Babe, you look… Fuck me. You look smoking fucking hot but you are far from shy and innocent." I tell her and then start singing, "Don't be so quick to walk away. I wanna rock your body, please stay. You don't have to admit you wanna play. Just let me rock you till the break of day."

"I love you. So fucking much." She tells me, laughing.

"And I love you. Now get your fine ass over here." I demand as I grip the base of my cock and shake it at her.

She saunters over to me and I rock that body all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. A little Cosmopolis-esque limo action. Have you all seen the movie yet? OMFG! Just… OMFG! See it if you can. Multiple times. It was only here in Phoenix for less than a week but I did get to see it twice. And if you didn't know already, I love my Ham. It was really hard *snickers* to get into his headspace so it took me awhile to actually get this chapter out of my head and onto paper. Anyway, I hope you liked it. There are a heap of pictures on the blog that go with this chapter.**

**Last Friday night - amandac3 ( d o t ) blog spot ( d o t ) c o m**

**The song featured in the chapter is pretty easy to guess. I'm sure most of you know already what it is but if not, it's called Turning Page by Sleeping At Last and it was featured in Breaking Dawn Part 1. It makes me cry everytime. *sniffles* A lovely fan-made video is posted on my blog. And Ham sang a little snippet of Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake.**

**I also wrote a sexy little one shot for the Slash/Backslash 4.0 contest. It's anonymous so I can't tell you which one is mine but if you are into that type of thing, go check all the entries out. There is some amazing artwork included this time around as well.**

**Slash backslash ( d o t ) live journal ( d o t ) c o m**

**Until next time, my lovelies.**

**PS - Sigh... Watch for all the pain in the arse spaces in the addresses up above. *grumbles at FFn*  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey. *waves* So yeah, if you're still with me, I'm sorry for the long-ass wait. I had no mojo for awhile and didn't want to just post some shit chapter. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this here tale. I have an epilogue in the works and hope to have that out sooner rather than later. I'll keep the blubbering under wraps until then. Mad love to all the readers and reviewers. And squishy hugs to my beta, LovinRob. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>SNF 39<strong>

"Wake up, baby." Edward crooned in Bella's ear. "It's time."

The cami that Bella normally slept in hadn't fit her for months but she refused to wear anything else. It was currently bunched up underneath her boobs, leaving her huge belly bare. Edward drew soothing circles with his fingertips across her flesh, feeling his unborn child kick back at him. He smiled, splaying his hand across Bella's stomach.

"I swear this kid is gonna be a killer soccer player." Bella grumbled sleepily, linking her fingers with Edward's on her stomach.

She pressed their hands onto her side, right underneath her ribs and their baby pressed back with its feet. Her belly contorted into a weird oblong shape as if the baby was stretching out. It was an odd thing to witness Edward thought and tried to soothe both the baby and Bella with gentle rubs.

"Why do they schedule shit like this so early? It's one thing if I was actually in labor but making me get my ass out of bed this early to induce is just fucking crazy." Bella complained.

"I don't know, HB." Edward said, kissing his way across her back and trying not to press his massive morning wood into Bella's ass.

Bella hummed and slid their hands up under her cami until they were cupping her breast. She then pressed her ass back into Edward.

"Edward…" Bella whimpered when she felt his cock twitch against her ass cheeks. "Fuck me."

"God, baby, are you sure?" Edward asked, squeezing his wife's plump tit in his hand.

"Yes, please God, yes." She said.

Edward, not wanting to miss out on a rare opportunity, released his grip on her breast and worked on pulling his cotton sleep pants down past his hips. Bella, also not wasting any time, wiggled out of her totally unsexy granny panties.

Edward hooked his arm underneath Bella's leg, effectively spreading her open for him, "Tell me if I need to stop, ok?"

"Hmm… yeah, ok." Bella whispered breathlessly.

Edward pushed slowly into her. When he was as deep as he could go, he stilled and spent a moment savoring the feeling of being connected to his wife this way again.

"I love you, Bella, so fucking much."

"I love you, too." Bella said, reaching behind her and tangling her fingers into Edward's hair.

Edward started thrusting into her with a slow and steady pace. He knows he won't last long, it's been far too long since he's made love to his wife.

"Oh fuck, HB. I'm not gonna last, baby. You feel too good. Unghh…" Edward moaned.

Bella took hold of her leg that was in the crook of Edward's arm, "Touch me, Wardo. God damn I've missed your cock."

Edward laughed as he snaked his hand down and pressed on Bella's clit but then quickly brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. The extra moisture making it easier to swirl tight circles on his wife's little bundle of nerves. Bella started moaning and groaning, slipping a few oh god's and fucks in there, at the added stimulation. She pinched her nipple with her free hand and could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, but not as fast as Edwards. Feeling his wife's pussy contracting around his cock was too much for him and he came quickly, but he was determined to get his wife off too.

He sat up and straddled Bella's leg that was lying on the bed and held her other leg against his chest. He slid his still semi-hard cock back into her and started pumping with quick, shallow thrusts. Now that both of Bella's hands were free she pulled and tweaked her extra sensitive nipples. When Edward pinched her clit, she loses herself to the passion that only her husband can give her.

"Good god damn, Wardo." She gasped. "That was spectacular. I'm sorry that I've been such a shitty wife these last nine months."

"Shut up, you've been lovely." Edward said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes at the bullshit her husband was spewing, "Fuck off."

"Really though, Bella, you've had a hard time and I love you so much. You're giving me the greatest gift ever, next to yourself of course." Edward said, leaning down to kiss her.

"You're much too good to me, baby." Bella smiled, running her fingers through his chaotic mess of hair. While she loved the shaved head he sported for several months, she liked that he's let it grow back in a bit. It's not as long as it used to be, but it still looks as if he has been freshly fucked all the time.

"You gonna shower, HB?" Edward asked, helping his wife sit up.

"Yeah, will you shave my legs for me?" Bella asked, batting her eyelashes at her husband.

"You're cute. Of course I will." Edward laughed and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I can't reach and I don't wanna be all hairy and shit. It's bad enough that my vagina is gonna be on display for the world to see." Bella explained.

Edward snorted and pulled his wife up off the bed, "Up you go."

***SNF***

The past few months had been a whirlwind of activity. Bella never really got over the morning sickness. She still could only eat and drink a few things without throwing up. She had also gone through a few weird phases of cravings. She spent a week or so eating nothing but apples and anything apple related. She even bought apple soda and, surprisingly, Edward thought that shit was actually pretty good. She also went through a Mexican food phase but that didn't last long, a few days maybe. She then craved Daiquiri Ice ice cream from Baskin Robbins but ate so much in one night that she made herself sick and swore she'd never eat it again as she hovered over the toilet. Unfortunately for Edward, Bella's sex drive was pretty much non-existent. She was miserable 90% of the time and Edward didn't want to bother her about sex the few times she was feeling good. Bella was upset about this and was afraid that Edward would leave her. Edward did everything he could to reassure her that that would never enter his mind. So in lieu of sex with his wife Edward spent a lot of time watching porn and jacking off in front of her, at her insistence. Bella figured that if she couldn't get her body to respond as it should then she at least wanted to watch Edward take care of himself.

As far as her friend's pregnancies, it was all over the spectrum. Rose was diagnosed with gestational diabetes around her sixth month and has been on partial bed rest since then. Something she was not happy about. And Alice was still Alice. She swore that she had never felt better in her life. Bella had been tempted on thousands of occasions to punch her in the face but she resisted and opted for raining on the little ray of sunshine every chance she got.

In February, Edward and Bella bought a nice little three bedroom house around the corner from Alice and Jasper. Alice immediately wanted to take over the decorating of the nursery and Bella told her in no uncertain terms to fuck the hell off. Edward and Bella had a really wonderful time picking out bedding and furniture and painting the walls. As Rose was not having the best pregnancy either she had no desire to move so she and Emmett decided that they would stay in their apartment for awhile and look for a house after the baby got a little older.

***SNF***

Edward and Bella arrived at the hospital just shy of 4am. Edward was excited and practically bounced into the maternity ward. Bella was not as enthusiastic. She was tired and, as usual, felt nauseous. The staff quickly checked them in and they were soon set up in a labor and delivery room. The nurses poked and prodded at Bella and soon she had an IV set up in her hand with a slow drip of Pitocin being administered. The next several hours were spent with Bella tossing and turning with short naps in between while Edward was snoring away on the padded bench by her bed.

.

.

.

"Oh Bella! Aren't you just so freaking excited?" Alice shrieked as she came barreling through the door, startling Bella from a decent sleep.

"No. Now, shut the fuck up." Bella grumbled as she turned over and snuggled into her body pillow.

"None of that, missy, you're gonna be a mommy today." Alice said with her typical overabundant excitement. "And what the fuck are you wearing?" She asked, scrunching her nose at her friend's choice of attire.

"GOD! Fuck you, Alice. It's fucking comfortable." Bella told her, making excuses for her very grandmotherly cotton nightshirt.

The nurse comes back in and checks Bella's cervix and notes that she hasn't progressed past 3 centimeters so she increases the drip on her Pitocin bag.

.

.

.

Around noon, Emmett and a waddling Rose enter the room with a large paper bag covered with grease stains. Without any sympathy for Bella's misery they all dig into delicious burritos from Los Taquitos. Bella was shooting daggers at Edward as he moaned and groaned with his mouth full of delicious goodness. And just to piss them all off, Bella decided to throw up all over the floor. None of them were very enthusiastic about eating after that.

.

.

.

The day drags. Bella's doctor decided that the Pitocin isn't working effectively and elects to administer a pill to try and kick start her labor. Edward is now reading on his kindle while Rose is sleeping on the bench. Jasper and Emmett are battling each other in Song Pop on their iPhones and Alice is playing with Bella's hair, attempting some ridiculously fancy French braid.

"Oh…" Alice trailed off. "Jizzy Poo, it's time."

"For what?" Jasper said, not looking up from his phone.

"It's time. My water just broke." She said calmly.

"Oh. OH!" He leapt to his feet, his iPhone skidding across the floor.

Jasper leads her from the room and they grab a nurse that's walking by.

"Miss, my wife's water just broke." He said, his voice shaking.

"Great, let's go get you checked in." The nurse said, walking towards the front desk.

"No time. This is happening now." Alice replied, bouncing on her toes with excitement.

And sure enough, 3 minutes after they laid her in bed, out slides baby Masen number one.

Tanner Joseph Masen was born at 8:13pm on July 24th, weighing in at a healthy 6 pounds, 8 ounces and measuring 19 inches long. He is perfect and according to Alice is a beautiful mix of them both. Jasper isn't sure how she can tell that because to him, his son, while beautiful, looked like a wrinkly old man. He laughed at himself as he kissed his wife and then his son. Meanwhile across the hall, Bella was getting pissed. Nothing was happening. She was hungry, her back hurt and she just wanted this to be over already.

.

.

.

Bella's night didn't get any better when the doctor came back in and told her that he was going to send her home. Bella grabbed him by his lab coat and pulled him close to her.

"I will not be leaving this hospital until this baby is out of me, so do whatever you need to do, doc." Bella seethed.

"There is one more thing we can try, but you can't force it, Mrs. Masen." Doctor Villa explained, straightening his coat.

A few minutes later a nurse comes in and explained that she would be inserting a gel into Bella's cervix. The gel is cold and uncomfortable but Bella is used to uncomfortable at this point. Edward was rubbing her feet when Alice glided back into the room, holding a small bundle in her arms. Jasper has his arm around her waist, with a huge grin on his face as he looked at his wife.

"Everyone, meet your nephew, Tanner Joseph." Alice sings.

"What the fuck!" Bella screeched and pounded her fists on the bed.

"Bella, watch your mouth in front of the baby." Alice admonished.

"Really, Alice? Really? Come the fuck on. You stroll in here looking all perfect and shit, without a hair out of place as if you haven't just pushed a fucking baby out of your vagina. I hate you." Bella said, crying and a few moments later added, "Let me see him."

Alice placed the baby in Bella's arms. Bella thought to herself that he was the perfect mix of both Alice and Jasper but Edward, much like his brother, thought he looked like a wrinkly old man.

"He's beautiful, Alice. I'm sorry I'm being such a raging bitch. I just hate being pregnant and I'm ready to have my own baby in my arms." Bella said, resting her head on Alice's shoulder.

"I know, HB. I know." Alice climbed into bed with her best friend and kissed her head, praying that Bella's labor would start moving along.

.

.

.

Riley and Alec showed up around 10pm and both were drunk as shit. At least they were entertaining. Riley plopped himself into Edwards lap and kissed his cheek. Alec curled himself around Alice and Bella in bed and cooed over the baby. Things were comfortably silent for a short while until a frazzled looking nurse enters the room and practically screams at Alice.

"Mrs. Masen, I have been looking everywhere for you. You can't just leave your room without telling someone. You shouldn't be up and about anyway. You need to rest and recover. I have your recovery suite ready and waiting so let's go get you set up in there."

"Nope, I'm staying right here." Alice told the nurse, who huffed and stomped out of the room.

The nurse then rolled a bed into the room and placed it alongside Bella's. "At least get in your own bed."

After Alice is situated in her own bed, the nurse checked on Bella's progress and noted that she was now 5 centimeters dilated, "Moving along, Mrs. Masen. Hopefully not too much longer now."

.

.

.

Around midnight, Alice and Jasper were sleeping and Rose was wide awake after sleeping most of the day away. She's rocking baby Tanner with Emmett's arm around her. Riley and Alec were spooning on the bench and Edward was in bed with his wife. Bella was starting to feel uncomfortable and couldn't find any position to ease the discomfort.

Shit happens rather fast after that. Bella goes from being able to ignore the pain for the most part to crying because the pain has become so intense within minutes. And it's consistent. Edward called the nurse in when his wife was nearly inconsolable. The nurse checks Bella and tells her that she is 7 centimeters and if she wants an epidural, that now was the time. Bella quickly agreed.

Less than 5 minutes later, the anesthesiologist entered the room and explained to Bella what needed to happen. Bella curled over and the dude stuck a huge needle into Bella's exposed back. At this, Edward becomes a bit nauseous and had to turn away. Almost immediately, Bella was resting comfortably but it didn't last long.

"Edward, I think I just peed the bed." Bella said, looking horrified.

Edward lifted up the blanket and saw that the bed was indeed wet but he just smiled at his wife, "I think your water just broke, babe."

"I need to push, or something." Bella said, shifting around on the bed.

"Let me call the nurse." Edward said as he pushed the call button.

"I need to push." Bella said more urgently as the nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sure it's not time yet, Isabella." The nurse dismissed Bella and checks the monitors.

"No, really. I need to fucking push!" Bella said with a panicked tone to her voice.

"Calm down, hon. Let's have a look then." The nurse dug around in Bella's privates and her eyes widen. "Well that was quick. Get ready to have a baby, dear, you're ready."

Bella pushed and pushed and pushed some more and just when Edward thought she might break his fingers, the nurse told her to stop pushing.

"I can't! I can't, oh God, I can't!" Bella screamed.

"We need to get the doctor in here, Isabella." The nurse explained to her.

Bella held her breath and Edward has to remind her to breathe. The doctor entered the rooms and takes over. Two pushes later, Bella breathes a sigh of relief and smiled at the gurgling cry of her baby. And Masen baby number two enters the world.

"Damn, he has a big head." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"No shit." Bella snorted and then cried as she looked at Edward. "It's a boy?"

Edward has tears running down his face as well and nodded at his beautifully disheveled wife.

Noah Samuel Masen was born at 1:27am on July 25th, weighing in at a hefty 8 pounds, 15 ounces and measuring 21.5 inches long. He was completely bald and according to Bella, looked exactly like his father.

"Umm… I have hair though." Edward said, gently running his hand over his sons head while Bella just laughed.

.

.

.

The next 24 hours are spent recovering and visiting. Alice insisted that her and Bella share a recovery suite so everyone could be together. Bella tried but had problems breastfeeding. Her heart wasn't in it and she didn't think she produced enough milk anyway since she had none of the symptoms she had read about in her books, like leakage and hard breasts that hurt. After what felt like the millionth time of having her tits yanked and squeezed none too gently by the nurses, she snapped and asked them to just bring her some fucking bottles. Alice had no problems breastfeeding. What else is new, Bella thought to herself. Both babies were circumcised. Birth certificates were signed. And a shit ton of pictures were taken. Both Bella and Alice were anxious to get home but Jasper and Edward were nervous wrecks. They enjoyed the security of having nurses and doctors at their disposal.

.

.

.

Both families were just getting into a routine after three days at home when Emmett called to tell them that Rose was being taken into surgery for an emergency C-section. Apparently Rose had Placenta Previa and this started causing distress to the baby. Since she was considered full-term, the doctors decided to just take the baby out via C-section versus risking a vaginal delivery. Edward and Jasper were encouraged by their wives to go join their best friend at the hospital. Edward dropped Bella and baby Noah off at Jasper's house before the brothers made the trek back to the hospital.

By the time they had arrived, Emmett and Rose had already welcomed their daughter into the world. Hailey Marie Cullen was born at 10:07am on July 30th, weighing in at a whopping 10 pounds, 1 ounce and measuring 20 inches. Unlike the Masen babies who, according to their fathers, resembled little old men, this little girl was the spitting image of her beautiful mother.

"I'm so fucked." Emmett laughed as he cradled his daughter in his huge arms. Edward and Jasper just nod in agreement.

"So much for Alice's visions about the sex of the babies." Edward snorted. "She got them all wrong."

"Yeah, I'll let you tell her that." Jasper laughed at the thought.

"Fuck no, I'd like to keep my balls thank you very much." Edward said, slinging his arm around his brother.

.

.

.

As the weeks passed, the new parents all realized that a part they didn't know was missing from their lives had been filled with the birth of their children. They all felt blessed with their lives, having met their other halves, the loves of their lives, and having all been given the gift of healthy children. Being new parents was tough, as they have all figured out in their own ways, but due to some crazy circumstances they were going through this wonderful and miraculous journey together. Their tight knit group had grown from two brothers, their best friend and his sister to include two more amazing women, two more amazing men and now three children. For Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, Riley and Alec, a group who had already been through so much together, the story of their lives was just getting started.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's almost all she wrote, folks. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you soon. Mwah.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Howdy folks. Well this is it. Just to make things clear about the timeline. We started this journey in June 2011 with Edward and Jasper turning 30. They both got married in July 2012 at the age of 31 and then the babies were born in July 2013 when they were 32. Now we are visiting them as they turn 40, June 2021. **

**Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. **

**And eternal thanks to my beta, LovinRob.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - 8 years later.<strong>

**EPOV**

"_We can see forever from up here."_

"Ma!" I yell, knowing she probably won't hear me.

"Dadadadada." My son babbles at me as he shoves some sort of disgusting smashed vegetable into his mouth. He only accomplishes getting most of it on his face and in his hair.

My mom comes wobbling down the stairs with a kid on each hip and one on her back. The rest are stampeding by her, almost knocking everyone down the stairs. My rambunctious son is the in lead, of course.

"Noah! Watch out!" I yell.

"Sorry, dad." He says, giving me his crooked grin. Damn kid looks exactly like me.

I walk over to my mom and take my niece off her back.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I ask.

"Yes, Edward. Your father will be here too." She says, rolling her eyes at me.

"Well 12 kids is a lot, even for two people." I say as I look over at my dad who is currently snoring away on my recliner. How he can sleep with all the chaos going on around him is beyond me.

"Pfft. Whatever. Go out. Have fun. Make me some more grandbabies." She laughs as she heads out the back door with all the kids.

"Oooooh no! No. We're done with the baby making." I say.

Over the past 8 years our family has grown exponentially. Bella and I have Noah, who is just about to turn 8. We welcomed Maddie into our lives three years after Noah. And then we got a little surprise with our son, Jameson, who is now 5 months old. Alice and Jasper have Tanner who is also about to turn 8. And then they have 6 year old twins, Bree and Maggie. Emmett and Rose have 5 kids. 5 girls, no less. Hailey is almost 8, Grace is 6, Sydney is 5, Emma is 3 and Kendall is 1. Riley and Alec have also added to their family. They spent many years looking into adoption and three years ago their wishes finally came true with a little baby boy they named Marcus.

Today is mine and Jasper's 40th birthday. Bella and I have special plans for today but tonight we are all channeling our inner 21 year old and are going to party at Phase 54. Bella and I have an appointment with Garrett this afternoon. We met him 3 years ago when we both wandered into his shop, looking for someone to work on a tattoo for us. Bella and I had decided that for our 5th anniversary we would get a tattoo that meant something to us as a couple. We finally decided on a quote, with half being on my body and the other half on hers, _"Everyday for the rest of our lives"_. We decided to have it done on the underside of our wrist. Today though, we want to honor our children. We are getting the Japanese symbols for mother and father, respectively, with our children's names in a circle around the symbol. Mine will be on my chest and Bella is getting hers on her hip.

When Jameson is done painting his face with whatever the hell he's eating, I clean him up and strip him down to his diaper before putting him in his jumpy in front of the TV. I turn Barney on and simultaneously smile and cringe. I fucking hate Barney but Jameson loves it. We discovered it one night when he was particularly fussy. I was flipping through the cartoon channels while Bella was trying to calm him down. When I stopped on Barney he calmed down almost instantly and kicked his legs and swung his arms like he was dancing.

I strip my messy shirt off and head into the bathroom to get cleaned up from feeding Jameson. You need a rain slicker when feeding that damn kid. I wash my face and run my wet hands through my hair, which does nothing but make it even crazier. I'm slathering some deodorant on when I feel soft, warm hands encircle my waist.

"Hey, Wardo." My wife says, kissing across my shoulder blades.

"Hey, Honey Bee." I say, shivering as she runs the tips of her fingers under the waist of my jeans.

I turn around and smile at her flushed face. She just got back from her Bikram Yoga class. Her hair is piled up in a messy bun and she has no makeup on. She's still as beautiful as the day I met her.

She tugs on the button of my jeans, "Wanna take a shower with me?"

"I'd love to, but then we'd be late for our appointment with Garrett." I kiss her nose as she pouts.

.

.

.

Several hours later, Bella and I are getting dressed for the night. I'm going for casual with a pair of black jeans and a light grey button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I finish with the custom Nike Air Max 1's that Bella gave me for my birthday. They are badass. They are black, blue, grey and red.

Bella walks out of the bathroom and my jaw drops. Even after three kids, her body is a guy's wet dream, petite and curvy in all the right places. She's wearing a tight one-shoulder dress. It's cream colored with patches of blue, brown and gold all over and hits her mid thigh. And I laugh at her choice of footwear. My wife, and her hatred for anything with a heel, is wearing her sparkly gold Tom's she begged me for at Christmas. The whole outfit is so her and just one of the millions of things I love about her.

"You look fucking hot, HB." I tell her dumbly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Wardo." She smiles, flattening the collar of my shirt.

"Why are we going out again? I think we should just stay here and lock ourselves in the bedroom." I wag my eyebrows at her and pull her into me.

"Later." She whispers, kissing me gently and wiping the excess lip gloss off my bottom lip.

"Tease," I growl.

"You know you like it when I tease you," She smirks, "You gonna sing for me tonight, baby?" She asks.

"Of course," I wink.

After we say goodbye to my parents and all the kids, we head out. We're picking up Jasper and Alice on our way. And then we're meeting Emmett and Rose, Riley and Alec, and Garrett and his wife, Kate, at the club.

At the club, Riley and Alec have secured us a large corner booth in the VIP area. Garrett and Kate are already out on the dance floor. Emmett and Rose are running late, but what else is new. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I make our way to the bar.

"What would you like, babe?" I ask Bella.

"A Bomb Pop," She says, "For old time's sake."

I just laugh and order two.

Rose and Emmett show up about 30 minutes later.

"'Bout damn time!" Riley says, giving them shit.

"Fuck off, Twinkie. We gotta take advantage of an empty house when we get it because that shit never happens." Emmett says.

"Dude, you've had an empty house since 8am this morning." I point out.

"Yeah, we have." Emmett sings, pumping his hips into Rose's ass as she slides into the booth.

We all just roll our eyes at him. We talk, well, shout really, since everyone is talking over each other and the music. We drink. A lot.

Bella and Riley are dancing and I think for the first time ever, I'm annoyed with Riley. His hands are all over my wife and it's been a few days since my hands have been all over her. I finish my drink and stomp over to them.

I grab Riley's hand off Bella's ass and smoothly turn him away from her, "Hands off, bitch."

He scoffs and I smile at him just to let him know that I'm not really mad, just a little annoyed. And maybe a little sexually frustrated, it has been 3 day whole days since I last dipped my stick into her.

Bella and I dirty dance for a couple songs until I swear that my cock is going to launch right off my body to never be seen again and that would be a travesty. I look around and see something that makes me grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asks me.

I just shake my head at her and pull her behind me. We sneak through the swinging doors at the end of the bar and quickly walk down the hallway before entering the second door on the right. I lock the door behind us and smile at my wife.

"Remember this?" I ask.

She giggles, "Hell yes, I do. You gonna recreate that night for me?"

"No." I respond and smile when her face falls. "I'm going to do so much more."

I pick her up and sit her on the small cabinet that hasn't moved in ten years. I push the skirt of her dress up her thighs until it's bunched around her waist. I hook my finger around the fishing line she calls underwear and tug them down until they are only hanging on one foot.

"You want me, HB? You want my cock?" I ask as I gently skim the backs of my fingers along the length of her sex.

"Mmm… Please." Bella moans.

"Please what, baby?" I urge.

"Your cock… Oh god! I want it." She pants.

I quickly unbutton and unzip my jeans, pulling my cock out and rubbing it against her clit a few times before pressing into her.

"Oh fuck!" Bella mutters, being a good girl and keeping her voice down.

With three kids in the house, you learn to keep your voice down. We have been lucky and have not dealt with a kid walking in on us. Emmett and Rose though, it happens all the time.

I kiss Bella, languidly twisting my tongue with hers as I start to slowly slide in and out of her. She's holding on to the cabinet with one hand and my hair with the other hand. Her ankles are hooked around my thighs. I pop her tit out of the unshouldered side of her dress and palm her breast, squeezing gently.

"Mmm… God, Wardo. Ten years later and your cock is still the best thing ever."

I smile at her and rest my forehead against hers. We are both watching where we are joined.

"Fuck. If my cock ever stops working, please put me out of my misery. I will never get enough of you for as long as I live." I tell her, increasing the speed of my thrusts.

"Little blue pill, baby. S'all I'm saying." She says, tugging on the hair at the nape of my neck. "Faster… More…"

I remove my hand from her hip and stick my thumb in her mouth. She sucks and licks the pad of my finger, getting it nice and wet. I move my hand down her body and use my thumb to rub gentle circles on her clit. Her body jerks with the pressure and her breathing immediately picks up.

"Oh god, godgodgodgod. Yeah, fuck, don't stop." She whispers.

I continue to speed up my thrusting and my circling of her clit, and quickly bring my wife over the edge. Still, to this day, watching Bella come undone is the sexiest thing ever.

"Fuck! You're so fucking sexy, HB. So beautiful. Oh god." I say with more volume than intended.

Bella kisses me, taking my grunts and moans into her mouth as I release into her.

"I love you." Bella tells me.

"I love you, too."

We get ourselves situated, cleaning ourselves up and straightening our clothes out. We leave the small room, giggling and holding hands. As we slip through the doors back into the bar area, the first person we see is Riley. He rolls his eyes, smirks and shakes his head at us. We head back to the table to a fresh round of drinks for us.

"You two, I swear. You're acting like you're, oh, I don't know, thirty." Riley says.

I just smile and shrug and sling my arm around Bella's shoulders, "I can't help it. I love my wife, I love her body and I love fucking her; the location be damned."

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Bella chants, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

I kiss her temple and slide out of the booth, making my way over to the DJ. I tell him what I want and he nods, handing me the microphone. I hop up onto the little round pedestal and wait for the song that is currently playing to finish.

I tap the mircrophone, "Testing. Testing."

I'm met with the unmistakable giggles of my wife and Riley, "You're good, E-Baby." Those two are still nothing but trouble.

"Alright, I'm gonna sing a song for my wife, my Bella." I point in her direction and she blows me a kiss, "I met her at this exact spot exactly 10 years ago today. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." She yells across the room.

I close my eyes and gather my wits as the music starts. I have always loved this song and it has always made me think of Bella and I, our relationship, our marriage, our family. We are better together, always have been and always will be. I open my eyes and look at my wife, my life, my heart and soul as I start to sing.

_Turn around, open your eyes, look at me now,  
>Turn around, girl, I've got you, we won't fall down (yeah)<br>We can see forever from up here, yeah  
>So long as we're together, have no fear, no fear<br>_

Bella smiles, this isn't the first time I've sung this song to her. She knows it's my song for her but she never seems to tire of it.

_So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high,  
>Turn around, together nothing can stop us now,<br>Listen, baby,  
>Turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high,<br>Turn around, together nothing can stop us now,  
>Turn around,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Turn around<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
><em>

I bust out with some cheesy spin moves and hip thrusts. Bella makes her way to the dance floor and stands in front of the pedestal and starts swaying to the beat with her arms above her head. So sexy.

_Turn around, outta space we can go there now, yeah, ooh  
>Turn around, there's no limit to what we've found, ooh, yeah<br>Music up, I wanna feel it all, yeah  
>And, baby, we'll stay up,<br>'Cause there's no way for us to fall, to fall  
><em>

I jump down off the pedestal, wrapping my free arm around Bella. We move together. We always move together.

_So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high,  
>Turn around, together nothing can stop us now,<br>Listen baby,  
>Turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high,<br>Turn around, together nothing can stop us now,  
>Turn around,<br>_

I kiss her, hard, before getting ready to finish out the song.

_Ooh, baby, we're so high now,  
>Oh, tell our worries and our pain goodbye now<br>Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, ay, ay, our home is the sky now,_  
><em>Oh, yeah, say we're never coming down, down, down<em>

I move us in circles, singing my heart out to her. She sings along with me, smiling beautifully with her arms wrapped around my waist.

_So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high,  
>Turn around, together nothing can stop us now (baby, nothing can stop us now)<br>So baby, turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high,  
>Turn around, together nothing can stop us now.<br>Turn around, ooh, ah,  
>Turn around, ooh, ah,<br>Turn around, ooh, ah,  
>Nothing can stop us now.<em>

I drop the microphone onto the pedestal before I wrap my arms around Bella. I pick her up off the floor and swing her in circles, my face buried in her neck. She giggles and the sound makes my chest feel as if it could crack open I'm so full of love and happiness. She makes me a better man, a better husband, a better father.

I stop spinning us. We just stand in the middle of the dance floor. The world keeps spinning around us, but we are in our own little bubble. I pull her tightly against me. I run my fingertips down her jaw, along her bottom lip. I use my fingers to tilt her head up and place a soft kiss against her lips. She smiles. I smile.

"Can you believe it's been ten years, Wardo?" She asks me.

"Best ten years of my life."

"Word."

I snort. I love my wife.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it, people. Thank you so much for sticking with me over the past year. I can't believe it took me almost an entire year to finish this story. I was epic fail with consistent updates and I sincerely appreciate all of you who stuck by me. There will be one last post on my blog with some pics from this chapter, just google amandac3 blogspot since I can't link shit on here. I love these characters with all my heart, but I'm glad to finally be closing the book on their story. I hope I left them in a good place for you all. Until next time. xoxo**


End file.
